Mrs Alpha Uley
by lilmama9886
Summary: Sam Imprints of Chief Swans daughter Bella Swan when she comes back home to live with Charlie in La Push.Rated M for language and lemons. Re-editing story so please bare with me :)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters they belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**Sam (POV)**

The guys and I were all getting everything ready for a bonfire tonight to welcome home Chief Swan's daughter Isabella, who is moving back here to La Push. When the chief divorced his wife Renee, she left and took Bella with her. Bella is finally coming back to stay. It's the same for Jacob, Quil and Embry; they're her best friends and were heartbroken when she had to move away. I've never officially met her; I've only seen pictures of her and heard a lot about her as Jacob, Embry and Quil have spoken about her non-stop.

Jared, Paul and I have been wondering how they're going to keep the whole werewolf thing from her when she gets here. That's right; we're werewolves, protectors of our tribe. We protect our people and all humans from the cold ones, or as we call them bloodsuckers, but you know them as vampires. When vampires are in our area for a length of time it sets the curse off, causing us to phase to protect the people. It's been about three years since I first phased; Jared and Paul were next after me, followed by Jacob, Quil and then Embry about a year later. The cause of it all : the Cullens came back to Forks. The last wolf pack was around seventy years ago and they made a treaty with them since they don't drink from humans. As per the treaty, we wouldn't kill them as long as they stay off our land and don't drink or harm any humans. They are a large coven of seven bloodsuckers that we have living next door. Because of that we're keeping a close eye on three more guys who are starting to show signs of phasing soon.

We had just finished setting everything up and the guys and I were standing to the side talking about random things when people started to show up. Jacob looked up when he saw Charlie walk up with a girl beside him who must be Bella. Jacob took off straight for her yelling, "Bells, you're finally here! I missed you so damn much!" He picked her up and spun her around.

She was laughing and hugging him back saying, "I missed you too Jake, it's good to be back!"

Her laugh and voice was music to my ears. What the hell was I just thinking, I don't know this girl?

Soon Quil and Embry were hugging her too and spinning her around.

"Hells Bells, you've grown up and got all hot now!" Quil exclaimed.

"We missed you Bells, it wasn't the same without you here,", Embry said.

Bella looks at them up and down. From where I'm standing, I can't see her face with the guys in the way but I hear can loud and clear because of my werewolf senses.

"Geez guys, what the hell are they feeding you down here, you guys are so big!" Hearing her exclaim this, the guys all laugh.

Jacob looks at her and says," We can't help it that you're small, little Bells. Come on Bella, let me introduce you to the other guys."

Jacob, Embry, Quil and Bella all walk over to where Jared, Paul and I are standing.

"Bells this is Jared, Paul and Sam" Jacob said pointing to all of us. "Guys this is Bella or as we call her Bells".

Bella looks at Jared and Paul and says hello, they do the same back. She looks at me and goes to say Hi to me when suddenly our eyes lock.

When we looked into each other's eyes; my whole world stopped; it was just the two of us, no one else existed at the moment. All the cables holding me to earth were now only holding me to her, to My Bella. My Imprint, the love of my life. I took in her 5'2" height, her long mahogany locks, and those pink kissable lips. I swore to myself that from this day on, I would be anything for her and I would protect her with my life. I would never let anything happen to her.

We were brought out of our bubble with a few throat clearings. Bella blinked a couple of times then started to blush when she realized she was staring at me for a while.

I just realized I imprinted on Bella Swan!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters they belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Bella (POV)**

Finally stepping off the last plane in Port Angeles, I headed to baggage claim to meet Dad and get my luggage. It's been a long and exhausting day with all the traveling I've done today. I couldn't wait to go get my own car; I still haven't decided what I want yet. Before I left, Phil gave me a credit card that has no limit and told me to get whatever I wanted and to use the card whenever I needed something.

As I headed to baggage claim I looked around for Dad who was going to pick me up. I finally located him standing against the wall. I took off running, yelling 'Daddy!' when I got to him. I jumped into his arms and inhaled his scent. I loved his leather and old spice scent. I squeezed him in a huge bear hug which he too returned with equal fervor.

"I missed you so much Bells, I'm glad you're finally home honey!" Charlie said to me.

We broke apart and headed over to get my luggage that had finally arrived. Once we got my luggage we headed out to his truck. I was so glad when he got it about a year ago; I was always embarrassed driving around town in the police cruiser before that.

We made it back to La Push in no time, thankfully there wasn't any traffic. When we pulled up, Dad helped me bring all my bags into the house and left me alone to unpack. I loved the house; it was a two story white house with a long porch and a swing Dad put on the porch for me. The house had 3 bedrooms and 2.5 bathrooms. I was so happy I got my own bathroom. I spent the next couple of hours unpacking and reorganizing my new room. When I looked at the clock, it was almost time to go to the bonfire Dad told me they were having at La Push tonight. I loved going there; they always told us the old Quileute legends that were always so fascinating to hear.

Dad's best friends were some of the tribe's elders. Billy Black and Harry Clearwater have been my Dad's best friends since I can remember. Billy's son Jacob and I have been best friends since we were babies, same with Embry Call and Quil Ateara, Quil's grandpa is the other tribe elder. We were all inseparable until my parents divorced and I had to move with Mom. I was always the tom boy with them, along with Leah, Harry's daughter.

I hopped in the shower to get the plane grim off me, once done; I got out and dried off, then headed back in my room to find something to wear. I decided to wear my blue skinny jeans, a long sleeved t-shirt and my converse shoes. I let my hair down to air dry and added a little lip gloss; I don't wear too much make up. Once I was ready I headed downstairs so Dad and I could head out.

"Ready to go, Bells?" Dad asked me.

"Yep," I replied, popping my "p".

Dad and I headed out to the truck and drove towards the beach for the bonfire.

When we got there, a lot of people were already present. A group of guys was there, all of them Quileute, all really tall, and they only wore cutoffs with no shirts on. All of them had short hair and nice sexy hard muscles bodies. All of them looked to be around 25, with how big they were, they also had this dangerous vibe to them. One stood out the most he looked the oldest and the leader of them all, he was also the tallest by a few inches. His dark russet skin, short black hair, his body, was all damn sexy. My mouth was watering looking at him. 'Geez Bella, get a hold of yourself,' I scolded myself.

I tore my eyes away from them to look at the other people who were also here; another group of teenagers were standing on the other side of the fire. They were all pale like me, probably they were from Forks. I was brought out of my thoughts by someone yelling my name; before I could figure out who called me, I was grabbed and being spun around by a warm body in a bear hug.

"Bells, you're finally here, I missed so damn much!" Aww it was my Jake who had me. I had to laugh as he was spinning me around.

"I missed you too Jake, it's good to be back," I said as he set me back on the ground. Before we could say anything else I was grabbed in another bear hug and spun around making me laugh again, I was then passed to another warm body repeating the same process. The whole time I kept laughing. When I was finally set down I could see it was Embry and Quil who had grabbed me in a hug. We all had huge smiles on our faces.

"Hells Bells, you've grown up and got all hot now" Quil said I blushed at his comment; it's true I have grown out of the tomboy stage and become a woman.

"We missed you Bells, it wasn't the same without you here," Embry said.

I finally got a good look at my boys; yes, I said my boys, we've been together since we were babies, I'm very protective of them. They were some of the guys from the group I had seen earlier who were huge and stood over 6'0" tall.

"Geez guys, what the hell are they feeding you down here, you guys are so big!" All three busted out laughing at me and I soon joined in as well.

Jacob was the first to recover and said "We can't help it that you're small, little Bells. Come on Bella; let me introduce you to the other guys"

Damn Jacob, calling me our childhood nickname. I always hated it since I was always the smallest of the group.

We walked over to the other three guys standing there looking at us as we approached. I was excited and nervous to meet the leader and I don't know why I kept feeling this pull towards him.

"Bells this is Jared, Paul and Sam," Jacob introduced me, pointing to each of them in turn.

"Guys this is Bella or as we call her Bells" Jacob said doing introductions. Jared and Paul gave me smiles and "Hello" and "Hey". I said hello back with a smile then turned to look at Sam. When our eyes locked I froze, the whole world disappeared from around us. It was just him and I.

I got lost in the dark depths of his eyes. I took him in, head to toe, god he was so handsome. I settled on his lips next and wonder how they'd taste against my own. I looked back into his eyes I noticed he was looking at me too. When I looked at his eyes again they shined with adoration, happiness, protectiveness, and was that love I see? It couldn't be. We were brought out of our bubble by a few throat clearings; when I came back to my senses I blushed bright red when I realized I had been staring at him for so long.

This pull to him was so strong I just wanted to be wrapped up in his arms forever.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters they belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**Sam (POV)**

After realizing what had just happened I now had to come up with a way to tell everyone (which included the pack, elders, Charlie and the most important person my Bella) about the imprint. Charlie may or may not be okay with this; he knows about us, which is good but I did just imprint on his **only daughter,** man I'm screwed! We told him about the wolves a year ago, he was getting several reports of giant wolves around and he was about to send a team to hunt us down. We had a few rogue bloodsuckers attacking hikers, and they were causing the deaths, not us. Surprisingly, he took it well, we told him all about our legends and even about imprinting even though it's supposed to rare. He knows I didn't have a choice so maybe he won't try and shoot me, or worse kill me. Bella was my other concern how would she take it, would she think we're all crazy, would she run screaming back to her mom, would she think I was a monster? The next obstacle was the protective trio of hers; hopefully they'd understand and accept it.

I was pulled from my inner musings when Bella was being called over to her dad. I watched her walk away and had to fight back a whine from the pull to follow her and protect her from any threats. I decided to break the news to the pack so they could help me later on spilling the beans. I took a deep breath and let it out and turned to address the pack.

"I have some news to share with you guys about Bella and me" I looked around at the faces of my brothers they all looked curious as to what I had to say.

"I know it's said to be rare and we can't help it when it happens but I just imprinted on Bella" I looked directly at Jacob, Embry, Quil to see their faces they had a mixer of shock, anger and protectiveness.

"What the hell Sam she's like our little sister" Jacob all but screamed at me

"I know you can't help it you better never hurt her or well make you pay dearly Alpha or not" Embry said he's always the calm one of us.

"Well I'm not happy about this but I know you couldn't help it and you'll look out for her and you'll always have her well-being first" Quil said to me

"Well congratulations Sam I'm happy for you" Jared said

"Hell stuck with one chick for the rest of your life that sucks man. Well at least she's hot" I growled at Paul's comment along with the other guys.

He raised his hands in surrender and said "I meant no harm calm down man" I took a few deep breaths to calm myself.

Jacob had calmed down and said "I know you'll treat her like a Queen and do anything for her I'm glad it's you and not some else man" I thanked everyone and we headed over to grab some food before the Elders began their stories.

After we all had our food. I walked over by the Elders and took a seat since I was Alpha I also had a spot with the Elders. I sat down and stared at Bella through the whole stories I've heard it so many times I knew them by heart. I watched as she got into the stories and took everything in. I loved the way her eyes shined with happiness, curiosity listening to everything. We took a little break for the guys to get more food we eat so much were growing wolves. I took the moment to talk to the Elders and Charlie about my imprinting so they could give me some pointers how to tell her.

I Charlie and the Elders to the side away from human ears the guys could hear everything perfectly fine.

I took a deep breath again I seem to be doing that a lot now.

"I wanted to let you guys know that I have imprinted tonight" They all gasped at what I had to say. Billy recovered first and said

"Are you sure Sam and who is she" He asked he looked happy for me and curious who the lucky girl was.

"Yes I'm sure I looked into her eyes and it's like she's the only one that holds me to this earth I only see her and be anything for her and protect her with my life. I also felt this pull towards her it feels uncomfortable to be away from her." I passed to say the next part and spoke while looking Charlie in the eye " I imprinted on Bella" Charlie looked calm to calm for my liking I wondered If I should start running. Harry, Billy Old Quil looked shocked.

Charlie finally recovered from his calm and finally spoke I held my breath as I listened.

" Well I want to be pissed but can't I know you couldn't help it and I know about the whole imprint business so I know you'll treat her right and not let anything happen to her" I let out the breathe I had been holding in at that. I was glad he was OK with this.

" But just to let you know if you hurt her I'll shoot you and hide your body and evidence I can do that since I'm a cop" I Gulped but nodded anyways and answered him back

"I expect nothing less Charlie and you don't have to worry I'll never hurt her" He nodded and held his hand out for me to shake which I shook right back.

We rejoined the others and the Elders finished the stories and went into detail about imprinting I watched My Bella's face carefully the whole time she seemed like she enjoyed the imprinting part really well. I was hopeful she'd take everything in good strides.

After the gathering we waited till it was just the Pack, Elders and Charlie and Bella before we continued with what else we were going to tell her. We were going to tell her how the stories were true and show her our true selves.

Billy spoke up and said "Bella you've heard these stories since you were little most people think their just myths but all the stories we have been saying are true. We haven't had another wolf pack in 70 years until a few years ago when we had a large coven of cold ones move into Forks. They're the same coven from the treaty the animal drinkers. Since cold ones came into the area again it caused the gene to set in causing the boys to phase again. Sam, Jared, Paul, Jacob, Quil and Embry are all a part of the protectors their all werewolves" We waited while she processed that information she had so many emotions running across her face I couldn't pin point one and it was frustrating. Finally she looked at us all then back to Billy

" Are you serious Billy or is this some welcome home joke you guys are playing on us" Billy turned to us and nodded Jacob, Quil, Embry and Me got up to go behind a tree and took our shorts off and phased. We stayed behind the trees until Billy told us to come out.

"Bella if you'd allow us to show you Jacob, Sam, Quil and Embry have phased and want to show you" We all waited for her to say something. Finally she spoke up

"OK Fine I still think your pulling my leg but have them come out and show me" She said

We came out from behind the trees and stood off to her left. She gasped when she say us come out her eyes were wide as saucers. She put one hand to wear her heart is and the other to cover her mouth. She finally found her voice and said

"OMG….."

**A/N: I hope you guys like it I redid it twice I wasn't happy with it and kept fixing it over let me know if it was good Thanks again for all the alerts and reviews you guys are amazing. If you have any suggestions don't hesitate to message me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters they belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**Bella's (POV)**

I sat on the logs and lost myself into the stories. I loved hearing about the wolf protectors and the cold ones. When I was little, this was my favorite time, when dad and I would come down to La Push to the bonfires listening to all the stories.

We took a little break so the guys could get more food and so could anyone else if they wanted to. I don't know how they could eat anymore; I watched them earlier consume bag after bag of chips, liter after liter of soda, and I couldn't keep count of how many hot dogs they ate. I watched Sam as he went and pulled Dad, Harry, Billy and Old Quil to the side to talk to them. I wonder what they were talking about; they all looked serious and Sam looked nervous for some reason. I sat and looked at him while everyone was occupied, God he was hot! From his long legs to his muscles and his kissable lips and his height, geez, I'd love to have my arms and legs wrapped around his body as his big hands held me up by my ass. Ugh, I need to snap out of this before I go over and jump him. I've never felt like this with any guys before, not like I had experience or anything. I noticed everyone was taking their seats again so I made sure I had no drool on my face, how embarrassing that would be!

The Elders continued the stories and went on to imprinting. How wonderful that would be, to find your soul mate who would treat you right and give you the world. I would give anything to have true love or hell, someone to take care of me and love me for being me. I know I won't always be lonely, one day I'll find my knight in shining armor.

I was pulled from my thoughts again when Billy spoke to me.

"Bella you've heard these stories since you were little. Most people think they're just myths, but all the stories we have been telling everyone are actually true. We haven't had another wolf pack in seventy years until a few years ago when we had a large coven of cold ones move into Forks. They're the same coven from the treaty, the animal drinkers. Since cold ones came into the area again, it caused the gene to set in making the boys phase again. Sam, Jared, Paul, Jacob, Quil and Embry are all a part of the protectors, they're all werewolves." I noticed everyone was watching me like they're waiting for me to run off screaming or something, it was weird!

"Are you serious Billy or is this some welcome home joke you guys are playing on me," I asked, thinking that maybe while I was gone, Billy and the rest of these guys had gone mad. He couldn't be serious! These were just stories not real life.

"Bella if you'd allow us to show you, Jacob, Sam, Quil and Embry have phased and want to show you the truth," Billy spoke up again. I looked at everyone's faces. They all had serious expressions. No one else thought they were crazy. I decided to play along and give in to them.

"Okay fine, I still think you're pulling my leg, but have them come out and show me," I said, now curious as to how they were going to pull this off. 'I guess I'm about to find out,' I thought to myself as the guys got up and walked into the forest.

I kept my eyes on the spot they had disappeared into and a few moments later four giant wolves came walking out. One stood out the most among them, he was the biggest and his black fur looked so fuzzy and soft I wanted to run my fingers through it. I looked into the black wolf's eyes and gasped out "OMG!" I had one hand on my mouth and the other over my heart; the wolf had the same eyes as MY SAM. Wait, what?! MY SAM? Where the hell did that thought come from? Oh, who am I kidding? I want him in the worst ways.

I turned my attention to the other wolves, the next biggest was a russet colored wolf, along with a chocolate brown wolf and the last one was a dark gray with black spots on his back. God, they were so huge! Normal wolves probably looked like cubs beside them. All four took slow steps towards me, trying not to scare me, when they were about a foot away, they all stopped and then they dropped down and just stared at me. I slowly rose from my log and walked shakily towards them. When I got to the black one I gauged his reaction as I slowly raised a hand to run it over his fur, my hand was shaking badly. When I ran my fingers through his fur it was so soft like I had thought it would be. As my hands kept rubbing his fur, he let out a purr like sound it was soothing and calmed me down. He slowly raised his head so his eyes were level with mine then all a sudden he licked the side of my face! I let out a shriek and wiped my face with my sleeves while I smacked him playfully.

"EWW that was so gross!" I whined while he wolf laughed at me along with everyone else. Then all of a sudden they all rose and trotted back into the forest. I turned and sat down and waited for them to come back. Within seconds they were back, they took their seats and all four boys gave me big smiles which I couldn't help but return.

"So Bella, do you now believe we weren't trying to trick you?" Billy chuckled.

I had to chuckle as well and reply, "I guess you weren't lying about this at all. But why tell me now after all these years?" I asked. I've been wondering why since I realized the stories were true, obviously not too many people know about this, which was understandable.

"Well Bella, you remember about us talking about Imprinting," Billy asked in response to my question. I nodded for him to go on. "As you know it's very rare, and none of the guys have imprinted before until tonight," he continued. Okay I could understand wanting to tell the other girl now but I wondered what does this have to do with me.

"Okay, I can understand wanting to tell the girl who was imprinted on, but what does this have to do with me? Not that I'm not honored you guys shared this with me," I said, truly excited that they trusted me enough to tell me. I felt really honored.

"Bella, the reason we shared this with you is that one of the guys here tonight imprinted on you," Billy replied. I gasped again; one of the guys imprinted on me! Why me though, I'm nothing special and all these guys are so good looking?

"Bella, I'm the one who imprinted on you tonight." My eyes snapped to the person who spoke and froze at seeing that Sam was the one to speak.

This god like man imprinted on me. He was all mine forever I felt like my heart was doing somersaults in my chest. No wonder I feel this huge pull towards him he's **My soul mate, My mate, My love. **He will be whatever I want him to be to me a brother, a friend or a lover. I know I should be freaking out and thinking about how young I am and that I have big plans with my life, but for the life of me the only thing I could feel was Love, Lust, Happiness and most of all Joy. I finally found my equal, my love, my soul mate!

The question is, what did he want? Would he want to get into a relationship with me, be tied down to one woman already? I guess the only way to know how he feels is to talk to him!

I took a deep breath and looked at him, "Sam can we go somewhere and talk please?" I asked. He nodded his head and we got up together and walked towards the beach in silence. Once we got there we found another log and sat down. I looked into his dark eyes.

"Sam how do you feel about all of this?" I just came out with it, if he didn't want me I could let him go, even though I knew it would kill me, but I'd act happy for him if he just wanted to be my friend.

"Bella I know this may be all confusing and weird and maybe fast, but I'm happy I imprinted and found my soul mate. I would love to give us a shot and take things however fast or slow you'd like. If you just want to be friends I'm okay with that too," he said, giving me a beautiful smile that lit up his whole face.

"Sam I'd love nothing more than to see where we can go from here, as long as you're okay with this, I'm all onboard with it. I'd like to get to know you better and just take things how they come," I replied, returning his smile.

"I'd really like that Bella; I'd love to spend more time with you. It hurts when we're not together already. Can I see you tomorrow?" He asked with a bit of shyness in his voice.

"I'd love to see you tomorrow Sam. I was planning on going car shopping tomorrow if you'd like to come along, but you don't have to if you don't want to," I rushed out then felt a blush appear on my cheeks.

"I'd love to tag along tomorrow, especially since I don't even have patrol," he said smiling.

We made plans for tomorrow. He said he'd drive me to the dealers. Sam walked me home afterwards, when we reached the porch I reached up on my tippy toes and planted a sweet kiss on his lips; I couldn't hold out on tasting his lips any longer. He kissed me back, the kiss was sweet and short. We both pulled back and smiled at each other.

"Goodnight My Bella," Sam said.

"Goodnight Sam," I replied as I stepped inside. I walked upstairs and into the shower in a daze. I couldn't believe everything that had happened tonight. I got into bed and couldn't wait for tomorrow to arrive. I went to sleep with a smile on my face dreaming of my wolf and our future together.

**A/N: Hope you guys liked the chapter. I kept redoing it trying to get it right. Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews you guys are great. I'm going to try and post another chapter tonight no guarantees though.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters they belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**Chapter 5: Sam (POV)**

I walked home in a daze. I could still feel Bella's kiss, my lips still tingled. I got back to my house and took a shower and headed to bed, hoping tomorrow came soon so I could be with my girl again.

_I was in my backyard, chasing around a little boy and girl. They looked around 3 years old. The little boy looked just like me, my dark russet skin color, black hair and dark eyes. The little girl looked like Bella her mahogany colored hair, she had a mixture of my russet skin color and Bella's pale color, and she also had my eye color._

_The rest of the pack were with us. We were having a barbeque. Jacob was helping me chase the two little kids around the yard while they laughed and screamed. Everyone was standing around, talking and laughing having a good time._

_Bella came out of the house with drinks. She looked just the same, except her stomach which was swollen with twins again. She looked so breathtaking when she was pregnant. She had that glow about her. She was happy and laughing, talking to everyone as she set the drinks down._

_I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her placing my hands on her stomach feeling my children moving around._

"_How are you feeling my wife?" I whispered in her ear._

"_I'm feeling fine my husband, your children are behaving for the moment," she said smiling, placing her hands on top of mine on her stomach._

I woke up with a start. That dream felt so real to me. Maybe it was showing what's to come. If that was my future, I couldn't wait to see Bella pregnant with my children.

I looked at the clock and realized it was time to get up and get ready to head over to get Bella. I got up, showered, brushed my teeth and dressed in a tight black muscle t-shirt and dark wash jeans that hung low on my hips. I went downstairs and fixed myself a big breakfast of eggs, bacon, sausage and toast. Once I finished eating, I washed my dirty dishes and put them away and headed out to my truck.

I arrived at Charlie and Bella's house. Charlie's cruiser wasn't in the driveway. I got out of my truck and headed for the door and knocked. I heard her run down the stairs and answer the door.

"Good morning Sam," she said, giving me a big smile and a kiss on the check.

"Good morning Bella," I replied, returning her smile.

She grabbed her purse and locked up the house. I held the passenger side door open for her. Once she was in I walked around to my side, got in and we set off towards Port Angeles for car shopping.

We made small talk about our past, our likes, dislikes, favorite foods, favorite color and anything we could think of to try and learn more about each other.

We arrived at the first car dealership. Bella said she wanted a brand new car. We got out and started looking around. We had sales men attacking us from everywhere, asking us if we needed any help, but we declined. Bella didn't find anything she liked. We hopped back into my truck and headed off to the next dealership. We were in our 4th lot when Bella saw some cars she liked.

"I'm sorry Sam, you must be bored and tired, looking at car after cars," she said looking at me with a guilty face.

"Nonsense! I get to spend time with a beautiful woman," I said, smiling down at her. She gave me a beautiful smile back.

We were looking around when she spotted a brand new 2012 Camaro Coupe 2SS it was an imperial blue metallic color with black leather material in the inside. It came with OnStar, keyless remote starter, and XM satellite radio, with a V8 engine. It was a nice car and not bad on the price about $40,000.

The only thing I didn't like about being here was all the guys around, staring at my girl with lust in their eyes. Can't they see she's mine? I had to bite the inside of my cheek to not growl at them. Bella must have noticed me starting to get pissed off, so she came over and wrapped her arms around my waist as we were led inside to fill out paperwork.

About an hour and a half later we were done with paperwork. We were both hungry and decided to grab lunch since we were waiting on them to the get the car set up. We ended up at a mom and pops pizza place.

"I really appreciate you coming out with me today Sam," Bella told me honestly.

"It was my pleasure Bella. I love spending time with you and getting to know you better," I told her equally honestly and it was the truth.

We finished up and got back in the truck. Before we pulled out of our spot Bella grabbed my hand and squeezed it. I looked up into her brown eyes and got lost. Slowly we brought our lips together for a loving kiss. Bella wrapped her arms around my neck and I had one on the small of her back and the other wrapped in her beautiful hair. I traced her bottom lip with my tongue and she granted me permission, our tongues battled for dominance and I won. The kiss started to get heated and Bella was moaning into my mouth as my hand ghosted down the side of her breasts. I pulled her onto my lap; as she straddled me I was sure she could feel how hard I was through my jeans. Her core was so hot and I could smell her arousal heavy in the truck, it was so mouthwatering. She started grinding into my hard-on, making us both moan. We broke apart and I trailed kisses down her jaw and neck, down to her collarbone while she threw her head back and moaned some more. Eventually we both pulled back when we remembered where we were. We placed our foreheads together both of us panting hard.

"WOW," was all Bella could say.

"That was amazing," I said, agreeing with her. I need to think of something to get my hard-on to go away or I might end up taking her right here and now.

"We better get back to the car dealership before someone calls the cops on us for indecent exposure," Bella said giggling. I could listen to that sound all day.

"You're right, we should get going. I don't want to get shot by the Chief if he finds out what we were arrested for," I said laughingly. I could only imagine his face.

We got ourselves back together and headed back to the dealership. Bella's car was ready. Once she got her keys, we left. I followed her back to La Push.

Once we arrived back in La Push, Bella invited me in to stay for dinner. She was making lasagna tonight with garlic bread and a salad. I helped with the salad and she did the rest. We decided to watch a movie while we waited on dinner.

We curled up on the couch together and watched The Fighter. I could get used to moments like these with My Bella safe in my arms forever.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short. Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews. Hope you guys like the chapter. Will post more tomorrow in Bella's POV.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters they belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**A/N: This chapter contains a little lime**

**Bella's POV**

Today has been one of the best days of my life so far, just from spending the day with My Sam. The ride over to the car dealerships, learning about each other from our likes to our dislikes, favorite movies, foods, music. I felt like I've known him forever. I loved how he was so patient going through those entire car lots with me. I loved this man even more. Wait did I just say LOVE? I think I did! I just realized I'm in love with Sam Uley. I know it's been only two days of knowing, him but I can't help it. Not just because of the imprint, but he's such a wonderful man. He's kind, caring, loving, protective and a gentleman.

That kiss we shared in the truck, OMG, I would have done him right there and not given a damn who was watching or where we were. Thank goodness he had a little more control than I did. Riding home by myself in my new baby made me miss Sam even more. I'm hoping I can convince him to stay for dinner.

When we arrived home, I asked him to stay for dinner and I was giddy like a schoolgirl when he agreed. We worked great together in the kitchen like we've been working together for years. After everything was prepared and cooking, we decided to curl up together on the couch and watch a movie.

The movie started and I watched the first 20 minutes of it until I couldn't keep focused on it being this close to Sam's body. I looked up at him and noticed he was watching me, not the movie. I leaned up and placed a kiss on his lips, which he returned happily. The kiss soon turned rough, our hands roaming each other's body. I lifted myself up, straddling his lap, and lifted his shirt over his head and tossed it away. I then ran my hands down his hard chest. God I was getting so wet! Sam removed my shirt and tossed it somewhere in the room. He cupped my breasts through my bra and I moaned into his mouth as he gave them a squeeze. This man is making me even wetter if that was possible; my panties were soaked through. He reached behind me and unhooked my bra, pulled it down my arms and tossed it behind him. He then started placing open mouthed kisses down my neck and collarbone down to my breasts where he licked and sucked my nipple that was standing at attention while his other hand squeezed my other breast and pinched that nipple. I moaned loudly at the sensations from what he was doing to me. I started grinding into him harder. Sam picked me up and I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist as he took us upstairs, never taking his mouth off my breasts. Once we got to my room, he laid me on my bed and unbuttoned my jeans. I kicked my shoes off as he pulled the zipper down and pulled my pants off. I saw him take a whiff and moan.

"God Bella! You smell so good, I want to taste you so bad baby. Can I taste you?" he moaned out. I thought I would cum with his words alone.

"God, Yes Sam!" I moaned.

He started kissing and licking his way down to my soaked panties. When he got there, he rubbed his nose up and down my folds through my panties. He suddenly just ripped my panties off me and started placing kisses on the insides of my thighs. He then placed a small kiss on my clit and ran his tongue up and down my folds. I arched my back off the bed at the feeling, moaning his name. He then inserted a finger into my dripping core as his tongue licked my clit. He inserted another finger into my folds and started moving his fingers faster. I was moaning more and more and bucking my hips. His other hand came up to hold me down.

"God baby, you taste so fucking good I could stay between your thighs all day! Cum for me baby, I want to feel you cum on my mouth!" That did it; I came, loudly screaming his name as he replaced his fingers with his mouth.

He licked his lips and fingers clean then kissed his way back up my body to my mouth where he kissed me, our tongues battling for dominance. I could taste myself on him. I pulled back and gave him a sexy smile and said "It's my turn baby!"

I pushed him off me and onto the bed. I sucked on his earlobe, and kissed and licked my way down his body towards his jeans while he moaned underneath me. When I got to his jeans I slowly unbuttoned and zipped his jeans. Sam lifted his hips off the bed so I could get his pants and boxer briefs off. I then licked my way up his thighs to his balls and all the way up to the tip of his cock. Sam was moaning and panting. I loved the effect I had on him.

He had a little precum dripping from his tip. I licked that off and swirled my tongue around him before I took him completely into my mouth. Sam's hands fisted in my hair. I bobbed my head up and down on him and used my hand to pump what I couldn't fit in my mouth, which was a good amount, the man was a God, he was so huge! How the hell would that fit in me?

"Bella baby I'm getting close," Sam grunted out.

I sped up and cupped his balls that did the trick. His hands tightened in my hair.

"Baby I'm Cumming!" I moaned around him and that was his undoing. He came shouting my name. I greedily drank everything he gave me. I kept sucking till he was going soft and then released him with a pop.

I made my way back up to him and kissed him chastely while he panted.

He looked at me with half lidded eyelids and said, "God baby that was great! Thank you."

"It's the least I could do to return the favor," I said, giving him one more kiss, then we both got up to freshen up and get redressed before Charlie came home.

By the time Charlie came home, Sam and I were in the kitchen setting the table.

"Hey Dad how was your day?" I greeted my dad with a hug.

"Hey Bells, my day was good like always. I saw you found a car. It's nice Bells." Dad said, then went up and shook Sam's hand.

"Evening Sam thanks again for driving my baby girl around today," he said.

Sam returned the shake. "Evening Chief and it was no problem." Sam smiled at me and winked.

"Well let's eat guys, while everything is hot!" I exclaimed. We all sat down and made small talk about how the car shopping went and how dad's day was at the station.

After we had finished I got up and collected the dishes as Charlie went into the family room to watch a game that was on. I thought Sam went to join him as well but then I felt his body heat next to me as he grabbed a towel and dried the dishes for me. We worked in comfortable silence together. I could get used to this.

Once we were done we joined dad in the living room to watch the game. Soon it was ten clock and Sam was leaving. I was sad to see him go.

I walked Sam to the door to say my goodbyes without Charlie watching. I leaned up on my tip toes and kissed him with all the love I could muster up. He hoisted me up so I could wrap my legs around his waist so he didn't have to bend down. Soon our tongues were battling again and we were groping each other. We both pulled apart with great difficulty. Sam put me down on my own shaky legs.

"Goodnight My Angel," Sam said kissing me on my forehead.

"Goodnight My Sam," I replied. I watched him walk off and get in his truck and pull away. I walked inside and closed and locked the door and sighed. Today was a great day.

**A/N Hope you guys liked I felt bad making the last chapter short so I posted another chapter and threw in a lime.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters they belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**Bella (POV)**

_I was standing inside the kitchen looking out the window at Sam and some of the boys chasing our twins around the yard. The whole pack was there, we were barbecuing, and everyone was having a good time. I felt two strong kicks in my abdomen; I put my hand down on my swollen stomach as my babies kicked my hand._

_I turned back to the task at hand, which was getting more drinks for the boys and their imprints. I gathered everything and headed outside and started talking to everyone. I was talking to one of the imprints when I felt two warm arms wrapped around me and two large hands rested on my swollen belly._

_I looked up to see my sexy husband resting his chin on my shoulder. I couldn't believe how happy and in love I am every day with this man. I started to say something when this annoying sound sounded in the distance._

I was pulled out from a dream that felt so real, by my cell phone going off. I reached over on my nightstand and answered it without looking to see who it was.

"Hello!" I said in a groggy voice.

"Bella wake the hell up the pack and I are going out to the cliffs to enjoy this rare sunny day" Jacob said in a cheery voice way too early in the morning.

"Jake it's early as hell to be so damn cheery what time are you guys heading out" I asked starting to get up. I turned to look at the clock and noticed it was almost 10AM.

"We'll be heading out in about an hour" Jake replied

"OK I'll go give me a little bit and I'll make lunch for all of us" I said

"That sounds great Bells the guys will love you" Jake laughed

"I bet they will you guys eat so damn much. OK why don't you guys head over when you're ready to help me with everything" I said laughing with him.

"Sounds good Bells when everyone gets here well head over" Jake said. We said out good-byes and hung up.

I hopped out of bed and ran to the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face. Once done I went back to my bedroom and looked for a bathing suit to wear. I decided on my two piece black bathing suit with a rhinestone skull and cross bone on the left breast, I also grabbed a pair of jean shorts and a black tank top with some flip flops to through on over it. Once dressed I threw my hair up into a messy bun and headed downstairs. I decided on a bowl of cereal it was fast so I could get started on making lunch for everyone.

Once I had finished eating I headed to the garage to grab a cooler to hold the drinks and sandwiches in. I went back into the kitchen and started getting everything I'd need to feed a small army of sandwiches. 20 minutes later I could hear all the guys coming I heard the front door open and heard Jake yell "Honey I'm home" I heard a low growl then a smack and an "OWW" I started giggling at the guys.

"I'm in the kitchen finishing up" everything I said. Seconds later everyone came pouring into the kitchen taking any seat they could find.

"Morning boys" I said. I got a round of "Morning Bells" looks like my nickname is going to be used by everyone else.

I turned back to finish making the sandwiches when I felt two strong warm arms wrap around my waist and pulled into a hard bare chest. I looked up into Sam's eyes and melted into him he leaned down and placed a loving kiss on my lips. I returned it happily.

I returned back to my task and Sam and Paul helped by loading up the cooler. 25 minutes later we were all headed off to the cliffs. It was actually a nice warm and sunny day out a rarity for Washington. Once at the cliffs we set everything up and soon the guys were either playing football or getting ready to jump off the cliffs. I've always wanted to try it but always been scared maybe Sam will jump with me.

"Hey Bells you going to jump with us" Embry asked me

"I've always wanted to try but not too sure" I said back

"Baby I'll jump with you and hold you the whole time" Sam said in his deep voice which caused shivers to run down my body.

"I'd love that" I told him honestly. We all headed over to the edge of the cliffs I looked down it was a long jump I was nervous but I could do it with my Sam.

All the guys started hollering and jumping off until it was just Sam and I left. He looked at me with love in his eyes and wrapped his arms around me and whispered in my ear.

"Hold on tight to me baby I won't let anything happen to you" I jumped on him and wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist tightly. Sam tightened his arms around me and nuzzled my neck before he pulled back and looked at me.

"Ready for this baby" I nodded my head and kissed him before he ran and jumped off. I kissed him while we fell. Hitting the water is what broke us apart when we reached the surface I had a huge smile on my face.

"OMG that was so much fun thank you so much babe for doing that with me" I was all giddy from the adrenaline from the jump and his kiss.

"It was my pleasure baby" He said in a deep voice a shiver ran all through my body down to my core. We swam back to the bank and all of us jumped some more. I took turns jumping with my boys Jacob, Quil and Embry and now My Sam before we stopped so the boys could pig out and eat lunch. When the late afternoon came around the guys built a bonfire. We all sat around talking and hanging out having a real good time.

Soon the guys were hungry so we headed back to Sam's house and ordered pizza and watched movies. I called dad before coming over to let him know where I was of course he was ok with it he was going over to Billy's house for dinner and watch a ball game.

I snuggled into Sam's side as we watched movies and ate pizza half the night. Pretty soon we all headed out some of the guys were going home to bed and some were going out for patrol. Sam walked me home we held hands and made small talk the whole way there. Once we arrived we kissed passionately for a while until we both needed air. We pulled apart and smiled at each other.

"Good night My Bella" Sam said. I loved when he called me his.

"Goodnight My Sam" I replied he kissed me once more and left.

I went inside and said my hello's to Charlie and caught up with him about our days. Then headed upstairs to take a shower and get ready for bed. Once in the shower I went over the last couple of days of how good it felt being with Sam. I loved him so much already I know it's not all the imprint making me feel this I'm sure most of it is but I know deep down even without it I'd have fallen in love with that man. I couldn't wait to start my future with him. I finished washing my hair with my strawberry shampoo then washed my body with my body washed. Once I was done I got out and dried my body and hair with my fluffy towels then went to the sink to brush my teeth.

Once everything was done I made sure my towel was wrapped around me tight and headed to my bedroom. Once in my bedroom I shut my door and headed for my dresser for my panties and PJS. I was just about to take my towel off when a voice came from behind me almost making me scream.

"God Baby you look delicious in nothing but a towel" I turned around to see Sam smirking at me from my bed. How did I not notice I wasn't alone in my room when I came in?

"Holy shit Sam you scared the shit out of me" I said holding a hand to my chest. He motioned me to come to him I walked up to him and stood in between his legs. He grabbed me around the waist and buried his face in between my chest.

"I'm sorry baby I just missed you so I snuck into your room" He said while nuzzling my chest I was trying hard not to moan out load so my dad wouldn't hear. He slowly ran his hands up and down my body to my thighs and then back up. He was making me mad with need he then took his right hand and undid my towel so I was completely naked before him. He leaned back and licked his lips before his mouth attached to my nipple his other hand slide down my body to my fold where he slide his finger up and down between my folds. I threw my head back and moaned quietly remembering my dad was downstairs.

I was losing myself in him when a loud howl sounded in the distance. Sam froze then looked at me with apologetic eyes.

"I'm so sorry baby I have to go I'll try and sneak back in" Sam said

"It's ok Baby go and deal with whatever is going on" Sam kissed me before he took off out my window. I watched him jump down and land gracefully before running into the forest where I couldn't see him anymore.

**A/N: Sorry didn't post anything yesterday trying to get last minute things ready for Christmas. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks again for all the amazing reviews you guys are great I also posted a poll on my profile I'd like you guys to answer about Sam and Bella please**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters they belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**Sam's POV:**

Today has been great. Hanging out with the guys and of course my girl. I loved having her wrapped around me when we jumped off the cliff. I loved watching her laugh and being carefree with everyone. All the guys got to know her more and they all love her they look at her as their sister and I know if trouble was ever to come up they'd protect her with their lives. After walking Bella home I didn't want to stay away so I climbed in her window. I knew she just finished her shower so I sat back on her bed. It was so funny how she didn't even know I was there sitting on her bed waiting. I stopped thinking of how funny it was when she was just standing there in only a towel and wet from her shower. I had her come to me and took the towel off I started to worship her body when Paul and Jared howled I groaned I did not want to leave her. I reluctantly got up told her I was sorry and jumped out her window once covered by the trees I stripped down tied my clothes to my leg and phased.

"_What's going on" I asked as soon as I was phased_

"_Three bloodsuckers close to the treaty line" Paul said_

"_Are they Cullen's" I had to ask if they called me out here because of that leaving Bella standing naked and ready for me I'm going to kick their asses._

"_Come on Sam" Jared replied_

"_Damn I'd want to run back also" Paul_

_I growled at Paul and replied to Jared "Sorry man"_

"_To answer your question no their not the Cullen's they have red eyes" Jared_

_Right after that we felt Jacob, Embry and Quil phasing in. We gave them a heads up and split off to chase the bloodsuckers and make sure they don't come on our lands._

_Paul, Jared and I were chasing a red hair female and a dirty blond male. The female was face always making us miss her by inches. _

_Jacob, Embry and Quil were able to corner and attack the one with dreadlocks we could hear the metallic sound from ripping him up. Once he was in pieces Embry phased back and started a fire and started throwing pieces into it._

"_Paul you and Jared go after the female from direction directions I'll go after the male"_

_They both took off and I went after the male. I was about to get him when he turned around and kicked me sending me flying back 50 yards crashing into a tree. It hurt like hell but I know I'll heal soon I stood up and shook myself off and resumed the chase. The downfall we were by the cliffs which we knew that was their target jump in and swim since it's the ocean they don't have to breathe. They have that advantage which sucks._

_We pushed ourselves to the limit trying to get them before they jumped in the water I was able to tear the male's shirt off before they escaped into the water and took off. _

"_Damn they fucking got away" Paul sneered_

"_At least we were able to get one" Jacob_

"_You think they'll be back" Jared asked_

"_You can bet on it. They'll want revenge for one of their members" I said_

"_Jared and Paul finish your patrol then Jacob and I will take over in the morning. If you find any more recent scents of them howl" I said_

_Once we all agreed Jacob, Embry, Quil and I phased back._ It had been a few hours since I left Bella so I went back to my house and showered before heading to bed. Before I went to sleep I texted Bella _Sorry Love about earlier we had three bloodsuckers on our lands. Everyone is fine and safe I have patrol in the Am but I'll see you tomorrow afternoon _I hit send and went to bed.

Morning came too early for me. I got up and went downstairs to fix some coffee. Just as I finished turning the coffee pot on someone knocked on the door. Knowing the guys would just walk in I headed to the front door to see who was here. Standing there in a sun dress with a basket was my Bella.

"Morning baby I got your text and decided to make you breakfast before your patrol" She said standing on her tippy toes to give me a good morning kiss.

"Thank you baby I was just about to fix me something to eat" I told her. We went into the kitchen and I got plates out and set the table while she got all the food on the plates. We started eating while making small chat.

The part I hated the most it was time to leave my angel to go on patrol. I put my dishes in the sink and headed to my angel.

"You're more than welcome to stay till I get off make yourself a home" I told her wrapping my arms around her.

"Hmm I may just do that" she reached up on her tippy toes and gave me a kiss soon I felt her tongue licking my bottom lip I opened my mouth for hers and our tongues started fighting for dominance. I of course won. I was getting hard from her hands roaming my body. I picked her up and she wrapped her legs and arms around my neck and waist so I didn't have to bend down anymore. She started rubbing against my hard cock making us both moan into each other mouths. She increased her speed if we didn't stop soon I was either going to a) Cum in my pants B) Take her upstairs and make love to her and C) be late for patrol. I wanted to go with option B but I know the guys wouldn't approve me being Alpha and not being out there for my shift.

I with great control peeled us apart and sat her down and kissed her one more time.

"I'm sorry baby I need to go patrol we will finish this when I get back stay here and make yourself a home" I told her hugging her to me.

"OK I'll stay here until you get back" We kissed one more time then I headed out the kitchen door and into the woods where I stripped down and phased.

"_Morning Sam" Jared_

"_Morning" Paul_

_Thinking of a good morning made me think of my day so far. Flashes of Bella wrapped around me grinding into me which was not what I wanted to share with the guys. I'm going to have to learn to control my memories better._

"_Good morning indeed hmm Sam" Paul and his smart mouth replied._

_Soon we could feel Jake phasing in_

"_Morning Guys" Jake_

"_Morning" we all replied_

"_Alright Jared and Paul you guys can head out now. Glad all was quiet the rest of the night we'll howl if we find anything"_

_A few minutes later we felt them phase out. Jacob up and I started patrolling the areas making sure all was well. Hours later we felt someone phase in and then panic._

"_What's happening to me why do I have fur" Panic_

_We realized it was Seth he just phased. Jacob howled for the others and we took off towards Seth._

"_Seth its Sam Uley calm down Jacob and I are on our way" I told him in my Alpha voice._

"_Hey Seth its Jacob Black everything is going to be all right"_

_We soon got to him and lead him into the woods deeper so no one would see us. Soon everyone was here and we were letting Seth know who all of us were what we are and what are purpose is in the tribe. He took the news really well. It took him about two hours to calm back down and phase back._

_Once he was calmed and redressed Jacob, Jared, Seth, Paul and I headed to my place while Embry and Quil took over patrol since it was time to switch._

When we got closer the house smelled so good I know my mouth was watering from the delicious smell of food. We all walked into the back door and there was my girl at the kitchen counter finishing up dinner.

I walked over to her and wrapped my big arms around her she looked up and smiled at me I leaned down and gave her a passionate kiss. We broke apart from lack of air and wolf whistles I turned around and glared at the guys which caused them all to laugh even Seth. I was glad he was taking all this well he was young 16 years old.

Bella finally noticed Seth and gave me a look asking why he is here.

"Bella Baby Seth just phased today" She looked shock then recovered and walked up to him and gave him a big hug which surprised him he soon recovered and hugged her back I had to bite my cheeck to keep from growling at him.

"It's good to see you again Seth and welcome to the pack" My Bella is a natural at this I don't think she realizes she's the pack mom since she's my mate and I'm Alpha.

"Boys I just finished dinner and their enough for everyone can some set the table and I'll start bring everything over. We all helped set the table and got sodas Bella started bring over salad, garlic bread and chicken Alfredo she made enough for us feed an army. It tasted so good I know some of the guys actually moaned.

"This is so good babe" I told her all the guys shook their heads in agreement to busy stuffing their mouths. After dinner all the guys agreed to clean up since she did the cooking.

After everything was cleaned up we piled into my living room to watch some movies. Bella told me she told her dad she was staying the night I couldn't wait I had some things planned for us later.

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoy the chapter a little action I'm not the best at action scenes so let me know how I did. Thanks again for all the alerts and reviews you guys are great. Don't forget to vote in the poll I have listed on my profile. Merry Christmas everyone **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters they belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**Sam POV: Warning Chapter contains a Lemon FINALLY! LOL**

After everything was cleaned up I looked up to my beautiful girl I loved her so much and I'm ready to tell her I hope she doesn't think it isn't too soon.

I walked over to her as she finished up last of the dishes and wrapped my arms around her waist. I pulled her hair to the other side of her neck and placed kisses up and down her neck I kissed up to her ear and whispered " I love you baby so much" I felt her shiver as I continued my assault on her neck down to her collarbone. She turned around in my arms and wrapped her arms around my neck and gave me a huge smile.

" I love you too honey so much" She leaned in and gave me a passionate kiss I licked her lip and she granted me entrance I ran my hands down to her thighs and lifted her up and set her on the kitchen counter so I could reach her better. When we had to pull away to breathe I trailed kisses down her neck to her collarbone I left her skin and she whimpered I pulled her t-shirt over her head and threw it somewhere behind me. I resumed kissing down to her beautiful perk breasts inside her lacy blue bra. I kissed the top of her breasts and squeezed her nipples through the bra I reached around and unhooked her bra and slowly pulled it off of her and threw it behind me somewhere. I attacked her boob closest to me and massaged the other one. I smelled her arousal and growled she smelled so fucking good. I switched breasts and did the same treatment. I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist and I carried her up the stairs. Once inside my bedroom I closed the door with my foot and laid her down on the bed. I kissed my way down her flat stomach to the top of her jeans I slowly undid them and threw her jeans behind me. I growled again she had matching blue boy shorts on and she was dripping wet for me. I inhaled her arousal and I my cock twitched painfully in my shorts. I licked up her slit to her clit through her panties then I slowly pulled them off with my teeth. I slowly licked my way up her legs one at a time back to her sweet dripping wet pussy.

"Mmmm baby you're so wet for me and smell so damn good I can't wait to taste you baby" she moaned in response and started to buck against me as I slowly dragged my tongue up her slit to her clit where I nibbled on it softly. She was moaning my name and bucking. I used one hand to hold her down and the other I added one of my fingers in her tight wet pussy. I started out slow pumping in and out of her then added a second finger in her and started moving faster as I felt her walls start to clench around me as I fucked her pussy with my fingers and attacked her clit with my tongue.

"Cum for me baby I want you to cum on my tongue" I told her as I moaned at the taste of her.

"Oh God Sam I'm gonna cum soon" Bella moaned loudly

I quickly with drew my fingers and replaced it with my tongue moving it in and out fast I as I fucked her with my tongue I reached down and pinched her clit and that sent her over the edge.

"SSSSAAAAMMMM" She screamed loudly Cumming. I kissed my way back up her body till I got to her mouth and kissed her passionately she moaned into my mouth when she tasted herself on my tongue.

"Sam I need you in me now baby" Bella moaned breathless. I pulled back and looked into her eyes.

"Are you sure baby we don't have to do this" I told her honestly. She cupped my cheeck and I leaned into her touch.

"Yes Baby I'm 100% sure I want you to claim me" I growled at her words and attacked her lips and kissed with as much passion and love I could. I reached down and had my pants off before she could blink.

I was already painfully hard I stroked myself a few times then took the head and ran it up and down her slit she was soaking wet already again.

"Are you sure baby I don't want to rush you" I would wait as long as she wanted.

"I'm ready Sam please make me yours" I smiled at her.

"Its going to hurt at first but It'll get better I promise and I'll be gentle" She nodded her head and I slowly inched my way painfully into her inch by inch. When I reached her hymen I leaned down and kissed her hard with all the love and passion I could muster and pushed into her fast. She tensed and a few tears rolled down her face I leaned over and kissed them away. I whispered I was sorry over and over and that I loved her so much.

After being completely still for a few minutes letting her adjust to my size when she started bucking her hips into me I groaned she was so tight and hot.

"God Bella you feel so good so tight and wet for me baby" I pulled almost all the way out of her then slammed back into her. She screamed in pleasure and racked her nails down my back which made me growl.

"Unn Sam Harder faster baby" Who was I to deny my angel. I pulled out of her much to her disappointment and flipped her over on her stomach and pulled her hips up towards me. I slammed back into her and started pounding into her one hand held her hips and my other I reached around and grabbed her breast and squeezed. I could feel we were both about to cum.

"Oh God Bella Baby I'm about to cum I want you to cum with me baby" The only response I got from her was moans. I left her breast and reached down and pinched her clit. That did it she came hard and fast screaming the top of her lungs. She gripped my cock so tight she pulled me with her milking my cock I screamed out her name probably making the windows rattle.

I pulled out of her and laid beside her pulling her to me we were both breathing hard. She snuggled up more into me.

"That was amazing Sam I love you baby" She said when our breathing was back to normal.

"It was pretty amazing I love you too sweetheart" I said kissing her temple.

We both got up and headed into the bathroom to clean off. Needless to say we were in there longer with another round of making love. Once done we dried each other off and headed back into my bedroom. I slipped my boxers on and she slipped her boy shorts on and one of my t-shirts she looked so hot in that.

We climbed into bed as I wrapped her protectively in my arms. And drifted off to sleep.

**Bella POV:**

I woke up the next morning wrapped in Sam's arms. Last night's events came running through me I smiled at the thought we both finally said the "L" word to each other. Sam was still sound asleep so I quietly snuck out of bed and headed downstairs to make him breakfast. I got out Bacon, Sausage, Eggs and toast.

I was cooking the bacon when warm arms wrapped around me and felt kisses down my neck.

"Do you know how fucking sexy you look in your panties and my shirt cooking" Sam whispered in my ear in a deep husky voice. He grinded his hard on into my ass. I moaned and felt wetness seep into my panties. I heard Sam growl I know he can smell my arousal. He reached around and turned the burner off and grabbed my breasts in both his hands and squeezed them. I leaned my head back into him and closed my eyes at the sensation.

"Oh God Sam I need you now" I moaned. He growled at my words

"What do you need baby tell me" His hand trailed down to rub my pussy through my panties.

"Sam I want you to fuck me hard and fast" I said while grinding into his hand.

"Your wish my command baby girl" He ripped my underwear off of me and turned me around and bent me over the kitchen table. I felt his fingers push into me to check to see if I was ready. I'm always wet when I'm around him.

"So wet for me baby. You ready baby this is going to be hard and fast" He growled out.

I moaned and nodded my head "Yes" I said breathlessly

Sam grabbed my hips and slammed into me. I screamed out in pleasure. Having him in me made me feel whole. He pounded into me hard and fast like I wanted.

I felt him grab hold of my hair and pull my face back so I was looking into his eyes. They were so dark with desire and lust.

"Who do you belong to Isabella" He growled. Oh god I felt myself get more wet what was this man doing to me. When he's all dominating like this turned me on like no tomorrow.

"You I belong to you and no one else baby" I moaned. He growled at my response I was about to cum I could feel it.

"Oh god Sam I'm going to cum will you cum with me baby" He started pounding into me harder and reached down and started rubbing my clit fast that sent me into my orgasm I came screaming his name I'm sure the whole reservation heard us as Sam yelled my name as he spilled his seed into me.

Once we were both calmed down from out orgasms. I turned around and kissed him sweetly.

"Good morning baby" I said.

"Good Morning indeed" Sam replied giving me one more sweet kiss.

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews you guys are awesome. Sorry I took forever to update. I will post more soon **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters they belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**Bella POV:**

I've been home for 2 months now. I'm getting ready to start at the local community college to get my business degree with Kim. Kim is Jared's imprint he imprinted a few weeks after Sam and I. Kim and I get along great we've become best friends were always together. We want to open up our own diner on the reservation so we can make more money to feed these boys. Kim and I got permission from the elders so now all that's left is to get our business degree. Since Sam owns his own construction company that all the guy's work at their going to build the diner for us.

Sam and I have been great we've gotten closer than ever I moved in with him three weeks ago. I've spent all my time at his house anyways.

_I was just getting to Sam's house to fix dinner for all the guys they were out doing a pack run since the vampire sightings have been good. Kim was meeting me here to help._

_We were making 2 lasagnas, 4 loafs of garlic bread, 4 salads. With all the running they've done today their going to be starved. We had two new members join a month ago Seth Clearwater and surprisingly Leah Clearwater his sister. She's the first ever girl to phase._

_Kim and I were watching a movie while the food finished up cooking when everyone came in the back door. Sam came up to me and pulled me up and gave me a big hug and a passionate kiss. We broke apart by everyone clearing their throats as usual._

"_I missed you" I told Sam kissing him once more._

"_I missed you too baby" Sam said smiling down at me._

_Sam sat down and pulled me down onto his lap. Everyone found a place to sit and we all finished watching the rest of the movie._

_Sam and I were lying in bed later that night._

"_Bella baby move in with me" Sam said while he stroked my back. I was lying naked on his chest._

_I pulled back and looked at him. "I loved to move in with you. Are you sure Sam?" _

"_I love having you here and your always here anyways we should just make it official" He said smiling at me. I beamed back at him._

"_I'd love to move in with you. I love you so much" I told him leaning down and kissing him passionately._

"_I love you too baby so much" He replied._

Today Kim, Leah and I are going to Seattle today for shopping Sam has a surprise for me tonight so afterwards were going to Leah's house for me to get ready. Everyone seems to know what's going on tonight except me I've tried getting everyone to tell me but they won't. Sam gave an Alpha order because Paul started to spill. We've become really close he's like the brother I never had more than Jake, Embry and Quil.

I was in the shower rinsing the shampoo out of my hair when a pair of warm arms wrapped around me. I smiled and finished rinsing then turned around in his arms.

"Hello handsome" I purred up at him.

"Hello My sexy Bella" Sam growled back at me making me shiver in pleasure. Sam's eyes darkened when he smelled my arousal. He growled again and then crashed his lips to mine. I felt my back hit the shower wall. Our tongues battled for dominance. I felt one of Sam's hands grab my breast as he squeezed my nipple a little roughly I threw my head back and moaned in pleasure and pain the sensations together were amazing. Sam started trailing open mouth kisses down my jaw to my collarbone all the way to my breasts. He took one of my nipples in his mouth and sucked hard I was moaning loudly by now. One hand massaged my other breast why his other hand moved lower to my dripping pussy. I felt him insert one finger and move it in and out then added another finger and then another. His thumb circled my clit roughly as he moved on to my other breast. I reached down and gripped his cock in my hands and squeezed tightly and then slowly started to stroke him. Sam moaned against my nipple the sensations went straight to my core. I was close and Sam could tell when all of a sudden he stopped and pulled his fingers out of me. I whimpered and looked up at him he stuck his fingers in his mouth and sucked my juices off of him.

"I want to feel you cum on my face" He growled I moaned again. I loved when he talked dirty to me and growled it was a huge turn on.

Sam picked me up and held my ass while my legs went over each shoulder. My pussy was right in his face as he fucked me with his tongue. I was moaning again in no time and I could feel I was about to jump over the cliff. Sam bit my clit lightly and that was my undoing. I screamed out Sam's name for everyone to hear.

When I came down from my high I screamed out again from pleasure as Sam slammed his cock into my pussy to the hilt. I didn't even feel him move me. I moaned at the sensation at being filled and Sam moaned with me.

He started at a fast pace pulling all the way at to where only his head was barely in then slamming back in. I moaned and screamed his name.

" Oh God baby harder faster please fuck me harder Sam" I screamed Sam growled at my words and complied.

" Who do you belong to Isabella" Sam Growled in my ear I moaned at him I loved when he got like this I guess I'm a freak when I like his animal side comes out to play.

"Say it Isabella who do you belong to tell me NOW" Sam growled again.

"Unn y yyou Sam Oh God I belong to only you no one else baby" I moaned out.

"That's right all this is mine" He said grabbing my nipple in his mouth and pinching my clit.

"Oh god Sam I'm about to cum baby cum with me" He picked up the paced ramming into me harder and faster.

"Ahhhhh SAMMMMMMMM" I screamed out as I came all over his dick.

"Bellaaaaaa" Sam growled out.

Once we recovered we resumed washing each other. Once out of the shower I went into our room to find something to wear. I decided since it was a nice day out I chose a black and gray sweater dress with black ballet flats. I put my hair in a messy bun and added lip gloss.

"Bye baby see you in a few hours" I told Sam.

"I love you be safe" Sam replied giving me a loving kiss.

"We'll be fine we have Leah with us. I love you too baby" I smiled kissing him once more. I got in my camaro and headed out to pick up the girls.

**Sam POV:**

After Bella left I headed back inside to get ready for tonight. Tonight was a big night I was going to finally propose to Bella. I know it seems like we're moving fast but she's My Mate I Love her so much and not just because of the imprint either I'd love her even without that.

The guys were going to come over later and help me set up. I was going to make a romantic dinner by candle light and have roses on the table. I was going to make Bella's favorite Chicken and rice and play some romantic music.

I was nervous as hell that she would say no. I had asked Charlie's permission last week of course he gave me it and told me to take good care of his baby girl. I got her a simple 1 carat princess cut in a platinum setting. I know Bella doesn't like anything to flashy.

All the guys came over to watch whatever football game was on until it was time to start getting everything ready.

Two football games later it was time to start setting up. Leah had texted me to let me know they were at her house getting Bells ready. I started on the food and after that was cooking I got the dishes out and set up two wine glasses set out. Then I got the candles set up and the roses in the vases I got earlier. I went over to the stereo and put the CD in. Now it was time to wait for My Bella to get home. When Leah texted me to let me know Bella was on her way home I kicked all the guys out with promises to let them know as soon as possible what Bella said.

I went back into the kitchen and lit the candles and pulled dinner out of the over and set everything out on the table and grabbed the wine and set it on the table. I dimmed all the lights and turned the music on when I heard her pull up. I went outside to greet my girl.

"Hi Baby did you have fun with the girls" I asked her helping her out of the car and giving her a hug and a kiss.

"Yes we had a great time shopping today" She replied I finally got a good look at her. She was wearing a form fitting black strapless dress that came to mid-thigh with black high heels that wrapped around her calves and tied in the back. She had on a Smokey eye look for her eyes and pink lip gloss. I could feel myself getting hard looking at my Angel and wondered what it would feel like to have those heels dig into my ass I as I fucked my girl. Calm down Sam now is not the time maybe later I scolded myself.

"God baby you look so hot" I told her.

"Thanks baby" She replied batting her lashes at me. I moved us into the house and set her bags down my the door and lead her into the kitchen. She gasped at the site.

"OMG Sam what is all this it's beautiful" She replied.

"I wanted to do something for you tonight since you're always taking care of cooking for me and the boys" I told her honestly.

"Sam it's my job to take care of you and the boys" God I love this women.

We sat down and enjoyed our dinner afterwards I asked her to dance with me. I was nervous and needed to get myself together.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and mine around her waist as I pulled her tightly to me we swayed back and forth to the music in silence just enjoying the feel of each other. When the song was over I pulled back from her and took a deep breath and looked at my Angel.

"Bella these past few months have been the best days of my life. I can't imagine what my life was like before you came into it you've made me the luckiest man on this earth. I love you so much I couldn't imagine my life now without you I want you mind body and soul" I took a deep breath and pulled out the ring box out of my pocket and got down on one knee and grabbed my Angel's left hand.

"Isabella Marie Swan will you become My Mate and Wife?" I asked and opened the boxed. She covered her mouth and gasp she had tears running down her face. She was quiet for a moment and I started to panic she's say no. Then her face lit up and she smiled big and nodded her head.

" Yes a million times yes I'd love nothing more than to become your wife and mate I love you so much" I smiled big and put the ring on her finger. I picked her up and spun her around and kissed her with everything I had.

"You don't know how happy you've made me baby. I love you so much" I kissed her again and from there things got heated. We had my shirt and pants off in no time. I unzipped her dress and threw it somewhere. She was in a sexy black lace strapless bra and matching boy shorts. I had those off in no time. I pushed everything out of my way on the table and laid her down. I sat in the chair in front of her and spread her legs apart. God she was so fucking wet.

"God baby you're so wet for me I can't wait to taste you. I'm going to have you for dessert baby" I slowly licked from her slit up to her clit. I moaned at her taste she tasted so good. I sucked her hard like a man in a desert dying of thirst.

"UGH Sam please fuck me now baby I need you I can't wait" I didn't have to be told twice. I stood up and lined my dick at her entrance and slammed in. We moaned in unison at the sensation I'd never tire of being sheathed in her tight warmth. I started out a slow pace until Bella yelled harder and faster I can't deny my girl anything.

I started pumping harder and faster as I lifted her legs over my shoulders. I could feel her getting close so was I so I started to rub her clit.

"Cum for me baby I want to feel you cum on my dick and milk me" I just got a moan in response. I sped up I was going to mark her as we came I wanted to come together.

"I'm going to mark you when we cum is that ok baby" I asked between grunts and hisses her heels were digging into my ass liked I dreamed of earlier and it felt damn good.

" Oh god yes yes Sam mark me make me yours forever baby" I pinched her clit and she came screaming my name and milking me for everything I was worth. I roared out and leaned down and bit her at the junction at her neck and collarbone. The sensation caused her to come again. I licked my mark and felt her shiver.

I pulled out of her and rested my head between her breasts. She stroked my hair.

" I love you My Mate" I breather heavy at her.

"I love you too my Fiancé" She replied.

**A/N: Hope you guys like the chapter finally their engaged and marked yea Next college and the Cullen's. Any suggestions on what the bond should entail let me know.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters they belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**Bella POV:**

Today is the first day of college at Peninsula College in Port Angeles for our Associates degree in Business so we can open up our diner on the reservation. Of course out of all the days in the world poor Kim had to get food poison I'm sure she'll never let Jared cook for her again poor girl. So it's just me and Molly who's Molly well that's what I named my baby my car. As I pull into the lot I see in the corner of the lot three really nice looking cars one's a red BMW M3 convertible, the second car is a yellow porche and the last car is a silver Volvo which I think looks funny next to the other two cars. I park a little distance away from them. Once in my spot I turn my car off and look around. There's a group of five people standing around those nice cars all of them have really pale skin they make me look like I have a decent tan compared to them. All of them are really beautiful but they look like they all have the same plastic surgeon. All the guys are really tall but one stands out the most he's huge like don't mess with me or I'll snap you like a twig huge he has brown curly hair. The second guy had blonde hair he looked scary one you want to stay clear of. The last guy was a little shorter than the other two and had untamed brown hair he wasn't bad looking but he had nothing on my Sam none of the guys did. The two girls made you feel plain and insecure of yourself. One girl was really short with pixie like features with short hair, then next girl looked like a runway model she was tall and had long blond hair. The weird part they all had golden eyes. The hair on the back of my neck was standing up just looking at them. I decided since I had a few minutes I'd text Sam real quick before I head into class.

_I just arrived at school and Miss you already baby. I love you ~B_

I got out of my car and did a once over I was wearing a black pencil skirt with a white long sleeve v-neck tee with my black peep toe heels. I had my hair up in a French twist and had my clear lip gloss on. I grabbed my bag and locked up Molly and headed to my first class. As I was walking across the parking lot my phone beeped letting me know Sam wrote me back.

_Glad you made it to school safely I miss you too and love you the guys and I will be at the shop all day ~S_

I smiled when I read his text if I got out early I think I'll surprise him with lunch for him and the guys. I felt like I was being watched I looked around me and noticed it was the group I noticed earlier they were all looking at me I felt a shiver go down my spine and I quickened my pace and hurried off to my next class.

I walked into class and decided to sit in the back. I found a seat in the back by the wall I sat down and got my notebook and a pen out for notes I know Kim is going to need them. I heard the chair beside me move and I looked up to see the pixie like girl from outside sit down beside me.

"Hi I'm Alice Cullen" She said bouncing in her seat. Someone had too much coffee this morning.

"Hi Alice nice to meet you I'm Bella Swan" I smiled at her.

"Oh your Chief Swans daughter" she replied

I groaned of course everyone knew who I was when your dad is chief of police. "Yep that's my dad" I replied.

We stopped talking once the professor started class. Class let out early since only he did was go over what to except in class etc etc. I stood up and headed out to the parking lot to head off to see my Sam with lunch for everyone.

I passed the same group when Alice bounced over to me seriously someone needs to monitor her caffeine intake.

"Bye Bella it was really nice meeting you we should go shopping this weekend" She hugged me tightly which shocked me but I hugged her back awkwardly.

" It was nice meeting you too Alice. I'd like to go shopping with you this weekend" I told her and we exchanged numbers. I figured why not make more friends even though there's something off on these people. The hair on the back of my neck didn't go away till I was on the highway headed back towards La Push. I stopped at a small diner in Forks first and ordered a bunch of food for the guys then headed to the shop that Sam and the boys has for an office for their construction.

I pulled up to the office and all the guys were outside goofing around they all stopped and looked up at me. I seen all of them stiffen when the wind picked up around me. Sam came running up to me with everyone.

"Bella where have you been I thought you were at school why do you smell like a bloodsucker are you OK" Sam asked panicked checking me over for any damage on me he sighed in relieve when he noticed I was fine.

"Sam baby calm down I went to school then stopped at the diner in Forks to bring you boy's lunch. I didn't run into any cold ones" I replied to him trying to calm him and the boys everyone was starting to shake.

"Did you meet anyone new Bella" Sam asked starting to shake more.

"I met a new friend she's in my Business class I'm going shopping with her this weekend. Her name was Alice Cullen" I told him. When I said her name all the guys growled low and menacing it was kind of scary seeming my calm boys like that they started to shake more. Shit I needed to calm them down before they phased no one would see them out here that's why Sam chose this spot but I didn't want to chance me getting close to them.

"Sam you guys need to calm down" I told them all watching some of them actually start to blur.

"Bella I can't calm down when one of those nasty bloodsuckers was touching you and now they want to get to know you" Sam was starting to shake more.

"Bella step back he's losing control" Jake shouted he was the first to recover first. I started taking slow steps back.

" Sam come on man you need to calm down nothing happened to her she's fine" Jake said that did it I don't know what Jakes words sounded like to Sam but he phased and I couldn't get back in time I heard some of the guys yell for me to run or called my name I couldn't tell who said what as I felt the claws go down the side of my right side down to my thigh I fell to the ground from the force and pain in my side blood was going everywhere. The pain was too much to handle before I let darkness take over I heard Sam scream my name and I felt the darkness take me over.

**A/N: Thanks so much for all the hits and reviews you guys are amazing. Sorry to leave you at a cliffy but the kids are not letting me type too much. Once I put them to bed I'll try and write more and have the next chapter up in Sam's POV. Let me know if this chapter was good I kind of just threw it together as I started typing **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters they belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**Sam POV:**

I couldn't seem to stop the phasing I've felt more protective of my Bella more lately since we've gotten engaged a few weeks back. I felt my world come crashing down as I watched the love of my live fall down to the ground blood going everywhere as my claws went into the right side of her body. I could hear all the guys and Leah scream in terror.

Watching her fall to the ground made me phase back fast I knelt next to her naked and pulled her limb body up to my chest as I broke down in sobs I didn't give a fuck if the guys saw me weak the love of my live is bleeding out and I'm the cause of it.

" Oh God baby I'm so sorry please baby wake up I love you so much I'm so so sorry baby" I sobbed to her as I clutched her tightly to my chest. I started growling as I felt people surround us.

"Sam calm down put these clothes on we have to get her to the hospital fast" Paul said near hysterics. I knew he was right so I laid her down and quickly dressed I picked her up bridal style and rushed to my pickup truck Paul jumped in the driver's side as I jumped in the passenger side and the rest of the guys and Leah jumped in the back.

Paul rushed off to Forks to the hospital. I could hear some of the guys calling Charlie, Harry and Sue and Billy. I wasn't paying attention to what they were saying. I was looking at my Angel as she started to whimper in pain. I clutched her tighter and kept telling her over and over how sorry I was and that I'll never forgive myself and I love her so much.

We arrived quickly to the hospital we all rushed Bella to the ER I had my shirt clutching tightly to her side trying to stop the bleeding.

"Help we need a DR" everyone screamed out as we rushed through the door.

We smelt him before we saw him we all growled and I clutched Bella tighter to my chest when the DR. Bloodsucker came rushing around the corner with another nurse.

"Stay away from her" I growled at the DR. He held his hands up in surrender.

"I'm the only DR on call in the ER she needs medical attention now you guys are more than welcome to stay with her" Dr. Bloodsucker tried to reason.

"Sam I hate to agree with him but Bella does need help now" Jacob argued with me I looked at my pack and they were all nodding their heads in agreement.

I took a deep breath and nodded my head. "OK please just do whatever you can to help her she's My Imprint, My Soul Mate, and My Everything" I told him on the verge of crying again.

" Of course Sam I will do everything in my power to help bring her this way into room 5" We followed him quickly to the exam room. Once in their I sat her down and very reluctantly stepped back and allowed Dr. Cullen and the nurse work on my Angel. They started hooking her up to an IV and heart monitor, drew blood, and checked all her vitals and wounds.

After about an hour Dr. Cullen got her bleeding to stop and had to give her 2 transfusions of more blood from all the blood loss. He sent his nurse out to see if Bella's labs were back yet.

"I wanted to talk you guys without my nurse in here" He said addressing all of us.

"What's wrong" I asked beginning to panic again.

"Nothing really wrong I'm not sure how it's happened but her body is already starting to heal its self. The wounds look like angry pink lines I don't think she'll have any permanent scarring in the near feature. I also believe she'll be fully healed within a few days" He finished. We all stood their taking in what he said. I was beyond relived that her beautiful body wouldn't be scarred but I was also beyond confused how she could heal so quickly she wasn't like us I could tell.

I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't hear the nurse return with Bella's labs results. Dr. Cullen took the results and read them over he got a worried look on his face looked up at me then back down at the paper and read the results again.

"Is something wrong with her labs" What was wrong with her now I was freaking out again I'm trying so hard not to lose it.

"Everything is fine with Bella's labs I just don't know about the baby I wish you guys would have told me so I could have started treating the baby also to see if everything was OK" Dr. Cullen said to us.

"Get me an ultrasound machine in here ASAP so we can see if the baby is still alive" Dr. Cullen said to the nurse she nodded her headed and hurried out of the room.

Just then Harry, Sue, Charlie and Billy came rushing into the room demanding what was going on I couldn't say anything I was frozen from shock and I looked around and so was everyone else. My Bella was pregnant with my baby no OUR baby. I was going to be a daddy. Omg I almost killed my soon to be wife she survived but what if I killed our child. I slid against the wall and put my face in my hands and let the guilt take over. How could I have lost control like that with her so close and I didn't just risked her life I also risked our child's life as well. Our child who may have died because of me I'm a monster. I wouldn't be surprised if Bella left me after all of this I couldn't blame her I was a monster.

I could hear Dr. Cullen filling Charlie in about what occurred and that Bella may be pregnant since we didn't know anymore because of me.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Charlie looking down at me with tears in his eyes and a small smile.

"Son stop beating yourself up she's fine and I'm sure the baby will be OK look at who the parents are. She wouldn't want you beating yourself up over this I know she won't blame you like I don't blame you" Charlie said seriously to me. How could they both forgive me? I looked around the room and everyone seemed to agree with him.

"How could you guys forgive me I'm a monster I could have killed her and our child could possibly of died from the blood loss and trauma" I said crying again.

"Because we love you and we know you would never hurt someone on purpose you're a loving, caring, and compassionate person Samuel stop doubting yourself we don't hold you responsible" My Angel spoke up in a raspy voice from the bed. I jumped up and was at her side in a heartbeat holding her hand and kissing every inch of her beautiful face.

" Oh god baby I'm so sorry I never meant to hurt you I'll never let anything happen to you ever again I love you so much baby never leave me please" I begged her through my sobs.

I felt her small hands cup my face as I looked into her deep brown eyes and got lost.

"Sam I love you I'll never leave you and I know you will always keep me safe no matter what. This was just a freak accident that won't ever happen again baby" She smiled at me and leaned forward and gave me a sweet loving kiss. We were interrupted by the whole pack coming and pushing me away to give Bella hugs and kisses they all loved her so much some looked at her like a sister where the twins looked at her as a mom.

Dr. Culled stepped up as the nurse came back in with the ultrasound machine.

"Glad to see you finally awake Ms. Swan I'm Dr. Cullen I'll be treating you while you stay with us. Your recovering quiet well you want have any scarring what so ever as a matter of fact I believe all of the marks should be gone within a day or two. Your blood tests came back everything is normal but we've learned you are pregnant. I take it from everyone in this room that you guys weren't aware of this am I correct" Dr. Cullen smiled at Bella.

" Please call me Bella Dr. Cullen and yes I wasn't aware of it" She looked at me and bit her bottom lip and got nervous I walked up to her and sat beside her on the bed and pulled her close to me she relaxed a little into me.

"Since you weren't aware I want to do an ultrasound and make sure the baby is doing after all this I'll also be able to tell you how far along you are and when your due date is" He replied Bella nodded and everyone gave him room to set up and he got the machine started up he turned and looked at Bella.

"This gel is going to be cold" He told her as he squirted the gel on her stomach and took a wand thingy and started moving it around her stomach the room filled up with a fast whooshing sound it sounded like a humming bird I closed my eyes and could hear 3 heartbeats coming from the screen. I snapped my eyes open and looked at the screen to see two black blobs that's what it looked like to me.

"Well you can hear the strong heart beat and they rest of you can hear three heartbeats and see two blobs" He said smiling looking at Bella and I.

"Congratulations guys you guys are going to be having twins. You're about 4 weeks along your due date would be about May 21, 2012 but with multiples they come when they want to" Dr. Cullen said to us. I started to have happy tears come now I was going to be a dad of two babies. I thought I was the happiest man alive having my Bella say she'll marry me but now she's going to give me two precious children in 9 months.

I looked down at me Angel to see her smiling and had tears running down her cheecks. I wiped them off her beautiful face and leaned down and kissed her.

" Are you OK baby" I asked her maybe she wasn't ready for this yet I'll stand by her no matter what her decision is on this matter.

"I'm perfect baby were going to have twins can you believe it Sam. Oh my are you OK with this Sam I know we wanted kids a few years down the word and everything but..." I never let her finish as I leaned down and kissed her with everything I had in me. We broke apart when we needed air. I rested my forehead on hers and looked into her eyes.

"I'm more than OK with this I couldn't be happier I love you and I love these peanuts as well so much" I smiled while my hand caressed her flat stomach that would soon be big with my children.

Soon everyone came and congratulated us everyone was happy for the first pack babies.

"I believe I've figured out why Bella is healing so fast" Dr. Cullen replied reminding us he was still in the room.

Once he had our attention he continued " I believe since Bella is mated to you and the children she carries either one or both probably have the gene and with your mating she is getting some of your traits she just heals slower than you guys would" He replied.

We took in what all he said. I was glad she got some of our traits she was here with me perfectly safe and so were our children. I know after all this I was never leaving her side my Wolf has gone into protective mode since our mate was carrying our cubs.

"I Love you my beautiful Mate" I said looking at my mate.

"I love you too my soon to be husband" she smiled up at me.

**A/N: Thanks again for all the great reviews you guys are amazing. I love the suggestions I used some to have Bella heal I hope you guys like this chapter let me know what you think and what should happen next **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters they belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**Bella's POV:**

It's been a week since I've been discharged from the hospital. Sam has been over protective and is doing anything and everything to still make it up to me for phasing so close to me. I've told him time and time again that he can't always control himself and if I was in the same position I would've probably phased also from worry over my loved one being so close to a cold one.

Sam has been great with my pregnancy he's always talking and kissing my stomach he loves those babies so much. It's so great to see the big Alpha wolf get down on his knees cooing and talking to my still flat stomach. But he's not the only ones all the guys when they come in get down and talk to my stomach also. When these babies come their going to have these wolves wrapped around their little fingers. Who am I kidding they already do.

Sam and I had a long decision about school he wants me to stay home and finish my course online I want to go to class with Kim so we've up with a compromise that works for both of us. Kim and I will keeping going to class till I get to six months into my pregnancy or if it gets to dangerous sooner. We also have Leah attends our classes with us and there is at least one other wolf who stays close by incase. After that I'll starting taking my class online which I guess will help in the long run with having twins we won't have to worry about a babysitter, plus I don't think I could leave my babies even just for a few hours I have no clue what'll do when we open our diner up.

Today the girls were coming over to help with wedding plans. We decided we wanted to be married as soon as possible and I wanted to get married before I got huge. We decided on Saturday, October 29, 2011. We're going to have a small intimate wedding on the beach and for the reception a big bonfire with a huge cook out and music and dancing. The whole wedding would consist of the pack, Dad, Harry, Sue, Billy, Mom and Phil, Kim. Not to big just the way I like it. Sue, Leah and Kim were coming over to help with more plans. All that was pretty much left is to find our dresses, decided on the decorations, flowers, cake and food.

I was brought out of my thoughts by a knock at the door the girls were finally here. I got up and headed for the door. As I opened the door I was grabbed in hugs and kisses.

"Morning Bella" Leah chimed.

"Morning Dear how are you feeling" Sue asked.

"Morning guys I'm feeling fine no morning sickness yet hopefully it'll stay that way" I replied.

"Morning Bella and morning babies" Kim said rubbing her hand on my stomach.

I lead the girls into the kitchen to set the table for wedding planning. I got all of us some tea and coffee and some muffins I fixed.

"Ok so were almost all set we just need to decided colors, what type of flowers you want, decorations and food" Sue said as she got her notepad and pen ready to take notes.

We sat for the next four hours finishing up wedding planning. By the end we finally had everything planned. As we were packing up all the guys came in through the back door. I didn't realize it was lunch time and I didn't have any lunch ready.

" OMG guys I'm so sorry I don't have lunch prepared we've been going over wedding plans for the last four hours which were finally all done with" I said in a rush jumping up from my chair so I could get a start on lunch I know my boys are hungry they always are. I jumped up to fast and was dizzy for a moment but then I felt sick to my stomach and covered my mouth and high tailed it upstairs pushing guys left and right out of my way. I barely made it in time to throw up everything in my stomach. I guess I spoke to soon this morning about morning sickness. I felt warm hands hold my hair back as I hugged the toilet. Sam rubbed my back soothingly.

"I'm sorry you're going through this baby" Sam said softly.

Once I finished I flushed the toilet and stood up and washed my face and brushed my teeth. Once I was done I turned around and wrapped my arms around Sam's waist he in returned wrapped his arms around me and hugged me to his chest.

"It's OK baby it sucks but in the long run the ending results is worth it" I told him rubbing my hand along my still flat tummy Sam put his hand on top of mine and we stood there for a few moments basking in the moment. Soon our moment was broke when my stomach growled loudly.

"I guess it's time to feed our peanuts" I laughed.

"I believe their hungry don't worry about cooking we'll order pizza. Come on lets get downstairs and I'll get you some ginger ale and saltines to munch on till the pizza gets here" Sam said leading downstairs.

Jacob was already on the phone ordering pizza Sam lead me to the living room where I plopped down on the couch in between Seth and Paul. Paul put my legs on his lap and I rested my head on Seth's shoulders. The twins came over and sat on the floor in front of me. Sam came out of the kitchen a few moments later and handed me the crackers and set my drink on the coffee table. We all sat around watching movies and making small talk as we waited for the pizza guy to arrive. Everyone's ears perked up the pizza guy must be here and soon after I thought that I could hear a car door close and footsteps up the front porch followed by a knock. Jacob got the door and paid the man soon the living room was filled with box after box after box of pizza. I reached for my pepperoni large for myself. The guys know not to mess with my food now that I'm pregnant. I finished the whole box by myself I was full as could be and I know my peanuts were content for the time being. I say back and stretched back into Seth and Paul soon I was sound asleep with a full belly.

I woke with a start I thought I heard a howl but when I listened more I couldn't hear anything anymore. I stretched and sat up I noticed I was no longer on the couch I was in my bed Sam or one of the guys must have carried me upstairs. I got up and went to the bathroom to do my business after I was done I checked myself over and headed downstairs. The house was awfully quiet. I looked at the time it was 4PM I was tired of being in the house so I decided to go for a walk down by cliffs I loved the view. I left Sam a note on where I'd be and headed off to the cliffs.

The view is beautiful up here listening to the wave's crash below you the endless view of the ocean. I sat down and rubbed my stomach and listened to the sounds. I don't know how long I sat there until I heard a chilling voice from behind me it sent chills down my spine and not the good kind either.

"Well well what do we have here" I opened my eyes to see a tall pale faced red eye vampire with dirty blond hair. I was frozen in fright.

"A nice smelling snack for me to enjoy" The man said gazing at me with hunger in his eyes. I slowly stood up and wanted to run but I know it was useless he'd catch me in a heartbeat and I couldn't jump off the cliff and risk the babies. My only hope was to stall him long enough for My Sam to come or one of the guys.

"What do you want why are you here" I asked trying to keep a brave front.

"I was looking for a snack and I came across your mouthwatering scent" He replied taking a step closer to me. I wrapped my arms protectively around my stomach. He noticed my actions and got an evil glint in his eye.

"Hmm seems I get to enjoy your tasty blood but the blood of your child two for the price of one" He said. I felt the color drain from my face. In the blink of an eye he was in front of me sniffing me.

"You smell so refreshing I'm going to enjoy tasting your sweet blood as I listen to your and your child's heartbeats die as I drain you" He replied in a chilling voice. He took his finger and sliced a straight line down my neck I felt the blood drip down my neck the smell was nauseating to me. I tried not to let the smell get to me but I could feel my vision getting blurry.

I then felt him lick the blood off my neck with his cold nasty tongue. That alone made we want to gag. I stepped back away a little more.

"Stay the fuck away from me fucker" I yelled at him. Probably not the best thing but I was grasping at straws here I was afraid Sam and the pack wouldn't find me in time and I would lose my babies.

"I would watch what I say to the person who holds your life in their hands" He said to me.

"You're going to kill me anyways what does it matter what I say now" I replied gaining some bravery.

"Ah my dear it matters more than you could know I can kill you quickly painless if you will or if you want to piss me off I could kill you very slowly and painfully" He sneered at me. I gulped at his words.

"Fuck off you won't be able to kill me my mate will kill you before you have a chance" I replied trying to stall him a little more.

"Well that's where you're wrong my mate Victoria is having fun leading them around a chase" He stated matter of factly. Shit now what was I going to do I finally came to the conclusion I wasn't going to be able to get out of this if the guys were chasing another cold one.

He advanced on me before I could even blink or think of a plan. He grabbed me roughly by the arms so I couldn't escape.

"Enough chit chat I'm very thirsty now and you guys smell so good" He said with a smirk on his face. I closed my eyes and prayed he's make it quick and painless. I had silent tears running down my face I was sad I'd never get to see my babies be born and I was weak to help them, I'd never get to marry Sam or tell him I love him one more time.

As I waited for my death I heard multiple menacing growls come from in front of me. I opened my eyes up and seen the best site ever My Sam and the rest of the guys flanking him.

"Well looks like Victoria failed me" He replied with a sneer. He looked down at me then picked me up and flung me towards the wolves as they jumped at him. I don't know what happened after that I closed my eyes tightly and wrapped my arms protectively around my stomach for dear life. I waited for the hard impact I crashed into something soft I looked up and seen My Wolf had caught me I smiled up at my Sam he bent down and whimpered at me before darkness surrounded me again.

**A/N: Thanks again for all the amazing reviews and suggestions you guys are great. I hope you enjoy the chapter I'm going to start on the next chapter so hopefully later today you guys will have the next chapter also. I posted a new poll on my profile please vote on what you think Sam and Bella should have **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters they belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**Sam POV:**

The fucking leeches were back I didn't even have time to let Bella know where I was we all ran into the forest and phased and headed off to catch the red headed. She was good I'll give her that we almost had her but the bitch got away from us the last second.

We back tracked around to check the grounds to make sure no others were on our land. I was with Paul and Jacob heading towards around first beach when the wind shifted I smelt another leach and blood. When I took another sniff I thought my heart was going to jump out of my chest I faulted and stopped the same with Paul and Jacob so I know I'm not the only one who smelt it my Bella's blood was in the wind mixed with a leech I only seen red once my mind caught up I took off as fast I could to my Bella.

"_Everyone get their asses back towards the cliffs__**RIGHT NOW"**____I roared to the others._

The others knew what was going on we all high tailed it to my baby. All our thoughts were on is Bella still alive.

We reached the cliffs as that damn blond leech had **My Angel**by the arms ready to go for the kill. I took great joy in watching him stiffen seeing all of us there. My heart about stopped as he flung Bella towards us as Seth, Jared and Embry jumped for him.

I jumped up and caught my girl very gently with my teeth how I did it I don't know but I had my Angel safe. She looked at me and smiled before she passed out. I phased back along with Paul and Jacob. I checked her over to see the rest of the damage to her as the rest of the pack tore James apart piece by piece they did it slowly good he deserves to suffer. I tuned them out and focused on my girl. She'd have bruises on her arms from his grip but the cut on her neck was already healing. I put my head to her stomach to check on my peanuts I hear their heartbeats perfectly fine they were OK.

I held her to my chest while I watched the rest of the pack light a fire and place all the pieces from the leech into it. My Angel started to stir in my arms I looked down and watched as her beautiful chocolate eyes opened up.

"Hi Baby I knew you'd come save me and our peanuts that's why I kept trying to stall him till you came for me" She smiled loving at me.

"I'll always come for you. I'm glad we got her just in time" I told her leaning down and kissing her with all the love I have for her.

"Angel why were you out here anyways" I've been dying to know since we found her.

"No one was at the house and I figured you were on patrol and forgot to write a note I went out of the house for a bit so I came up to the cliffs because it's so peaceful" She said as tears started to flow down her face. I wiped her tears away and hugged her to my chest but not to tightly to hurt our babies.

"Baby I'm not mad I was just so scared I'm so glad you and our babies are fine I don't know what I'd ever do if I lost you guys" I told her. I really wouldn't know what I'd do if I ever lost any of them I know I'd never survive it.

The guys came over once the leech was all in the fire they all hugged her and checked her over for themselves. I loved that the pack cared so much for my Bella. After everyone checked her out I picked her up and carried her home.

Once back at the house I headed straight for the bathroom I wanted that leech's stench off of her my wolf was getting antsy having a leech smell on our mate.

"Baby get in the shower and I'll find you something to wear" I told her as I undressed her and started the shower. After she was in I threw her clothes in the outside trash might come back later and burn it. I went back to our bedroom and got one of my t-shirts and got her some boy shorts out. I love her in my clothes.

I heard the shower shut off a few moments later she comes out in just a towel with water droplets running down her exposed skin. I feel my dick get hard at the sight. I have to claim my mate to settle my wolf down there's no other way and to be honest I want her too it's been awhile since we've had her.

"Isabella **I NEED YOU NOW**"I growled getting up from the bed and stalking my way towards her. I smelt her arousal hit my nose I take a deep breath and growl at the wonderful smell.

"Sam I need you too baby so bad" She half whined/half moaned. I came up to her and ripped the towel off of her. She moaned at my actions.

"I won't be gentle Isabella I need to claim you again" I growled in her ear. I felt her nod her head and smelt her arousal get stronger I could tell she was dripping wet for me.

"Get on the bed on your hands and knees" I ordered her. She complied and crawled onto the bed once she was in position she turned around and licked her lips.

"Come get what is yours" She said in a seductive voice. I growled at her words tore my clothes off of me and was behind her in a matter of seconds.

"There won't be any foreplay Isabella" I growled into her ear as I ran my hand up and down her spine while I teased her entrance with the head of my cock testing her readiness for me.

"Fuck me already" She moaned out.

I grabbed her hips and slammed home. She screamed out in pleasure as I growled at the pleasure she's always so tight, so wet, so warm for me. I grabbed a fist full of hair and pulled it back so her neck was exposed to me.

"Who do you belong to Isabella" I commanded. It took her a few seconds to answer me in between her moans.

"Oh God so good baby…You Sam I belong to you baby" She moaned out.

"That's right you belong to me body, heart, and soul" I grunted out in between my thrusts.

"Ugh Faster deeper baby please" Her wish my command. I pulled her back to my chest where we were both on our knees. I kept pounding into her one hand holding her hair the other holding her hip.

She turned around and crashed her lips to mine. Our tongues battling for dominance while I pounded into her. We broke apart when we both needed air.

"God baby so tight and warm you feel so good I'm about to cum baby cum with me" I grunted out I reached around and rubbed her clit hard and fast.

She came a few moments later clenching down on me almost painfully screaming my name. I thrusted a few more times before I came with a roar.

We both collapsed onto the bed panting for breath. Once our breathing calmed down we got up and dressed and headed downstairs to make dinner.

We fixed dinner together as a team. I loved moments like these with her I was one lucky man to have this wonderful women and she was giving me the greatest gift - our twins.

Once we sat down to eat we made small talk about our future, our wedding, and how many other children we wanted. We were stuck there I wanted tons of little cubs and Bella wasn't sure how many she wanted I'd take as many as she'd give me.

After dinner we cleaned up the kitchen and headed into the living room to watch a movie. Bella picked out a movie as I made popcorn and grabbed some drinks.

We curled up on the couch together holding onto each other. Bella fell asleep half way through the movie. I carefully got up and put everything away and locked up and carried my Angel to bed. Once snuggled into bed I put my head softly on her stomach and listened to our babies heartbeats and Bella's - those three things were the best sound in the world.

"Hello my babies it's daddy. I can't wait for you to come out and meet your mommy, we are so excited. You're going to have the best mommy in the world and the best uncles, Aunts, and Grandpa's you two will be the most spoiled cubs ever" I told them softly as not to wake Bella up. I told them all about our family their crazy uncles, Grandpa Charlie and all about their mommy. I told them how I'm sure they'll have their uncles wrapped around their little fingers as soon as their born.

"Goodnight my Angels daddy loves you" I kissed Bella's stomach and crawled back up and snuggled into my Bella. I kissed her forehead and whispered I love you to her and fell asleep dreaming of my Bella and our babies.

**A/N: Once again thanks for all the great reviews and alerts I'm so happy you guys love the story. I'm not 100% sure if I'll be able to update over the weekend I'll try my hardest. Don't forget about the poll on my profile. Have a great weekend!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters they belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**Bella POV:**

I was so excited for this day. Why you may ask well today the girls and I are going shopping for my wedding dress and their bridesmaids outfits. We were all going to Seattle Leah, Kim and Sue. Sam was relenting to let me go but I reminded him I had Leah and he wasn't allowed to go he couldn't see my dress. So to ease his mind I allowed Embry and Jared to stay close by incase Leah needed help. So with lots of kisses to me and the babies and promises to be safe he let me leave.

The drive to Seattle was with lots of singing to music and talking about the wedding and the pack. Once into Seattle we made our way to David's bridal. I was excited to see what I could find and I wasn't that big yet so I didn't have to wear a maternity gown which I was thankful for.

We walked into the store and made our way to the desk.

"Welcome to David's bridal my name is Emily. Do you have an appointment today?" Emily smiled at us.

"Hi I'm Bella Swan we don't have an appointment but wanted to look at wedding dresses and bridesmaids dresses as well" I smiled at her.

"Congratulations on your engagement and we'll be happy to help feel free to look around and I'll send the first available associate to help out" She replied.

"Thanks so much" We replied while heading to the bridesmaids first. After about 2 hours of looking and trying on dresses we finally found the perfect two dresses for the girls. It was a black strapless chiffon short dress that the material was crinkled at the top and the bodice was an empire that cascaded down. It was perfect for the black and white theme.

Next we spent another two hours of me trying wedding dress after wedding dress till I finally found the dress. I wanted a dress that just went to the floor but when I tried on my dress I couldn't help but get it. It's a satin A-line dress that is split down the middle with embroidered edge with a matching sash the color of the dress is white with black with a chapel train. Perfect for me not to flashy and not to long of a train. I stepped out of the dressing room to see if the girls agreed with me.

"Omg Bella that's the dress you look perfect" Kim gushed.

"Oh Bella you look beautiful Sam will beside himself when he see's you in that dress" Leah said smiling big.

"Oh dear you look absolutely beautiful Leah's right Sam will be beside himself when he sees you" Sue said with tears in her eyes. Now I had tears in my eyes damn hormones.

"You guys are right it's perfect I know it's not really the dress for a beach wedding but I don't care" I replied while looking at myself once more.

"Bella you can always get another for the reception if you'd like" Leah said. She was right I never thought of that and it helps that Phil wants me to use my credit card for the whole wedding so I have no limit.

So after another hour and a half I found the perfect dress for the reception. It was silver and clear floral embroidery adorn with a single shoulder strap with an empire waist. The full dress was in a chiffon material with a side drape perfect for the reception. Sarah our associate who was helping us today took our dresses for us so we could look for shoes and accessories.

Hours later we were leaving the store with our new purchases which were our dresses, shoes, jewelry and my tiara. We decided on matching necklace and earring set for all us girls it was clear and black crystal.

Now we were headed to the mall for lunch and to hit up Victoria Secret for clothes for the wedding night and honeymoon and I also needed some new bathing suits. We were leaving two days after our wedding for our honeymoon I had a doctor's appointment and Sam still had some last minute details to go over with the pack while we were gone we were going to Hawaii. I was so excited I've always wanted to go to Hawaii. Sam was wanting at least two of the guys go with us in case any cold ones showed up which pissed me off I'm still trying to talk him out of it. This is our honeymoon.

Once in the mall we headed straight for the food court I was starving. I made Jared and Embry come eat lunch with us they tried to protest but I reminded them I'm pack mom and hormonal and they were going to listen to me or else. Well I got my way they gulped and nodded their heads like good little wolves. I was so hungry I ended up with a foot long from subway, fried rice with beef and broccoli, and a slice of pepperoni pizza and lemonade to drink. I sat down and started shoving food in my mouth like I was dying I felt like I was one of the wolves well I guess technically I am since I'm caring one or two little cubs that may carry the gene in me.

I looked up and seen everyone staring at me with wide eyes.

"What do I have something on my face" I asked while wiping my mouth.

"Geeze Bells could you eat anymore your acting like us" Embry snorted. I don't know why that comment bothered me but I started to cry. Kim and Sue rushed to my side to comfort me Leah smacked Embry upside the head and Jared was hissing something at him but I couldn't hear what they were saying nor did I care at the moment. After a few minutes I finally calmed down enough to stop crying I just had the sniffles.

"Hey Bells do you want to talk to Sam" Leah asked in a soft voice. I couldn't talk yet so I just nodded my head. She pulled out her phone and dialed Sam I wasn't paying attention to the conversation but looked up when she handed me the phone.

"Hello" I said in a small sniffling voice.

"_Hey Baby no more crying it's all right" Sam said softly._

That just made me cry again I missed Sam and my mark started to hurt a little.

"_Don't cry baby He didn't mean anything by it he's just an idiot your eating for two more you need to eat a lot to keep you and those babies healthy" Sam said._

"I know I don't know why it bothered me my hormones hadn't even started yet" I replied. I heard a few snickers and looked up and glared at Jared and Embry.

"I just miss you Sam" I said in a small voice.

"_Aww baby I miss you so much and our little cubs so much. Do you want me to come up there" Sam replied._

"Can you I want to be in your arms I miss you so much" I replied starting to brighten up at the thought of Sam coming up here to me.

"_Of course I'll be there soon baby I love you" Sam replied._

"I love you too thanks for coming all the way out here" I replied

"_Anything for you Angel see you soon" he said._

"Good bye" I said and hung up the phone. I felt so much better. I handed Leah back her phone and we all finished our food. Once we were done we headed to Victoria Secrets before Sam got here. Once inside the store I found a few outfits for our wedding night and a few for honeymoon.

When we walked out Sam was walking up to us I ran into his arms and smelled his scent to calm me I felt myself melt into his arms. His arms wrapped tightly around me and hugged me back I felt him smell my scent as well and relax.

"I'm so happy you're here" I told him.

"Me too I missed you" He said giving me a loving kiss.

We pulled apart and resumed our shopping for bathing suits and some clothes shopping. Two hours later we all pilled in the car I sat in the back with Sam, Kim and Jared who rode with us. Embry ran back to the reservation. Leah and Sue sat up front. Sam wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his lap and rubbed soothing circles on my stomach.

Today was a good day we have everything I need for my dresses and the honeymoon. I fell into a peaceful sleep to Sam rubbing soothing circles on my stomach.

**A/N: Sorry its short wanted to post a chapter before I head to the airport to pick up my husband. Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews you guy's rock. I'll post the links to all the outfits on my profile. I also wanted to give a big thanks to my beta for helping me out your great **


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters they belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**Sam's POV:**

The drive home from the mall was peaceful it could be from the precious cargo in my arms. I looked down at my sleeping angel and relished in her beauty. I can't get over how lucky I am to have this goddess that is my mate and has agreed to marry me. If that didn't make me feel like the luckiest bastard in the world she was giving me two more precious gifts our babies. I couldn't wait till she got bigger with my children growing strongly in her womb.

We still have a bit to go before there here but I can't help but start planning on all the things we need to do before they come. The two biggest is getting their room or rooms ready and I'll have to ask Bella if she wants to get a bigger car I know they might be able t fit in her car but it would be a tight fit. My truck we wouldn't have a problem since I have the double cab. I can't wait to find out the sex of the babies and start the planning on the nursery.

I was pulled out of my thoughts as we pulled up to the house. Everyone dropped us off at my house and left us since Bella was still asleep. I carried her to our bed and took her shoes and pants off threw them to the side of the bed and stripped myself and crawled in beside her and pulled her to me. I rest my hands protectively around my mate and cubs and fell asleep myself.

I woke hours later to an empty bed. I felt Bella's side of the bed and noticed her side was cold she's been gone awhile how did I not feel her leave my side. I listened for her heartbeat and couldn't hear it in the house. I jumped out of bed and threw on my cutoffs and bounded down the stairs looking everywhere for her. I found a note on the fridge.

_My Mate,_

_I woke up and you were sleeping peacefully I didn't want to disturb you. I stepped out real quick to grab us dinner I didn't feel like cooking I'll be back._

_With all my love,_

_Bella and Our Peanuts_

_XOXO_

I had to smile at her note I loved how she included our babies in the note. I decided to help her out so I sat the table while I waited for her. I just finished setting the table when I heard her car coming up the driveway. I realized that three of my brothers were with her. I rushed outside to see Paul, Colin and Brady helping a pale looking Bella out of the car. I rushed to them and looked her over for any signs of damage. I breathed a sigh of relive when I realized she was unharmed.

"What the hell happened" I demanded leaking a little Alpha tone in there. I couldn't help it something was wrong with my imprint and I didn't know what and I was freaking out my wolf was rattling in his confines wanting out.

"Calm down baby I'm fine their just being overprotective like you are" My Bella told me hearing her voice calmed me some.

"Were heading to the diner when we seen Bella getting sick on the side of the building so we stayed with her and drove her home she's still pale" Brady replied eyeing Bella to make sure she was OK. The twins looked at Bella like a mom since their mom passed away years ago from cancer.

"Would all of you calm down I'm fine it's just a little morning sickness it's fine lets go in the house and eat these babies are starving" She replied rolling her eyes at us and started walking to the house muttering under her breath"Damn overprotective overgrown fur balls" we snickered at her complaint at us and followed her into the house.

I made Bella sit down and I sat more plates out and got everyone's drinks and handed Bella a ginger ale. We all started pilling our plates full of chicken fingers, fries, burgers . Bella pilled her plate high and also had a cob salad with ranch dressing she got up and got the hot sauce out and sat down and poured it all over her fries and salad. She took a huge bit of her salad and moaned. We were all looking at her I can't believe she's eating that it looks gross and I eat anything you give me. She noticed us staring at her.

"What are you guys staring at" She asked

"Bells doesn't that taste disgusting" Paul asked softly trying not to make her cry they've all heard the incident with Embry.

"No It tastes really good I was craving both and decided to try them together" She replied happily. We all breathed a sigh of relief she wasn't going to break down.

We all finished eating up our dinner making small talk. Once we were finished it was time for Paul and I am patrol. We started to get up and clear the table when Bella stopped us.

"I got it guys you go ahead and head out for patrol" Bella replied smiling at us.

"Thanks for feeding us and glad you're feeling better" Paul replied hugging her and giving her a kiss on the cheeck.

"Of course Paul it's my duty to keep my boys feed have fun on patrol" She replied my heart swelled at her comment. She's taking the Alpha mates duties well.

I came up to her and wrapped her in my arms and hugged her to me and kissed her passionately when we broke apart to breath I rested my forehead against hers. I hated leaving her even if it was for patrol.

"I'll miss you get some rest to over work yourself" I told her kissing once more.

"I'll miss you also so much baby and I won't overdue it" she told me. I dropped to my knees and lifted her shirt up and placed kisses all over her stomach.

"Daddy is going to miss you two so much be good for mommy don't make her sick anymore for tonight while daddy is gone" I told them kissing her stomach once more before standing up and pulling her shirt down.

"I'll see you in a few hours be careful out there and I love you baby" she told me. I could see tears starting to form in her eyes.

I wrapped her in my arms again and wiped a few tears away.

"Don't cry baby I'll be back before you know it. I love you too" I kissed her once more then pulled away and walked out the back door. Paul was waiting outside we walked a little ways into the forest and pulled off our cutoffs and tied them to our legs and phased.

**Bella's POV:**

I watched them disappear into the forest. I turned around and went back to my task cleaning up the kitchen. Brady and Collin helped me clean up the kitchen. We decided to bake cookies and watch some movies. We baked 3 batches of cookies and made popcorn. We put everything on plates and bowls, grabbed drinks and headed into the living room. We moved the furniture around and laid blankets and pillows out on the floor in the middle of the living room floor. We separated for a few while I took a quick shower and changed into my PJs and they did the same in the guest rooms that they used when they stayed over. Once we were all cleaned and in our pajamas we headed back into the living room and pigged out and watched movies after movies till we fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning in between Collin and Brady they were both curled up to my sides each had a hand on my belly. I looked around and seen it was 7AM. I looked around the room and seen Sam and Paul each passed out on the couch and loveseat it was pretty funny to see this big tall guy curled up on the little loveseat. I quietly slipped out in between the boys and made my way into the kitchen to get started on breakfast. I pre-heated the oven while that heated up I grabbed the ingredients to make waffles, bacon, muffins and eggs. I got the waffle maker out and heated that up and started getting the muffins ready to put in the oven.

Once they were in the oven I started cooking the waffles and bacon. I was just adding more waffles to the maker when the back door opened and in walked the rest of the pack.

"Morning guys I'm making breakfast it'll be done in a little bit" I told them smiling I didn't bother asking if they were hungry they always are.

"Morning Bells" Was chorused back to me.

Soon the rest of the guys woke up and made their way into the kitchen at the smell of food. I felt Sam come behind me before he wrapped his arms around me and caressed my stomach. He planted kisses along my neck I tilted it to the side for him for more access.

"Good morning baby" He murmured into my neck.

"Mmm Good morning to you too baby" I replied.

Kim helped me finish up making breakfast and soon we were setting the food down at the table and everyone started digging in.

"How was patrol" I asked in between bites.

"Nice and quiet the way we like it" Paul replied with a mouth full.

Breakfast continued on with the wonderful sound of laughter and talking. I loved when our family was here around our table carefree and not burden with the hard life of being a wolf.

After breakfast all the guys cleaned the kitchen up while us girls packed a huge lunch and packed 3 coolers of food and drinks. Since it was a nice day out we were all headed out to the beach and the guys wanted to go cliff diving. I was sad I didn't get to jump with Sam again but the reason why was well worth it I thought to myself while looking down and caressing my stomach.

**A/N: Hope you guys like the chapter. Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews you guys are amazing and I love that you guys think my story is worth your time. I'm going to skip ahead to right about the wedding and well get to find out the sex of the babies. I'll try and post soon not sure if I'll post soon tomorrow is always my bad die. Tomorrow is the 10****th**** Anniversary of the day my Daughter Victoria died she was two months old . I will post soon maybe tonight not sure.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters they belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**Bella POV:**

I can't believe the wedding is a week away. I'm so excited I can't wait to be Mrs. Uley, I'm also scared that I won't be able to fit into my dress I have a nice bump now you can tell I'm pregnant for sure now. The girls and I go to our last fitting this weekend so I guess we'll this weekend if I can fit or not. Hopefully if I can't they have enough time to let my dress out some.

I was in Forks with Kim and Leah grocery shopping we were having a BBQ for the pack and imprints Quil imprinted a few weeks ago on a girl his age named Claire (**A/N: she's the same age as Quil in my story)**. They are so cute together I'm glad they found each other I couldn't wait for the rest of the guys to find their mates. Well maybe not Collin and Brady their my babies I'm not ready for them to fall in love yet.

We walked into the store and each grabbed a shopping cart. We started pilling the carts with chips, sodas, burgers, hotdogs, steak, chicken, buns, condiments, paper plates, napkins, any and every side item we could think of. I also bought a bunch of cupcake mix, cookies and cake mixes to make for the guys and of course me.

We walked up to the check out and started unloading the carts to check out. $675 later we were all headed out to put the stuff in the truck. Thankfully we borrowed Sam's truck because I wouldn't been able to add all these bags in my trunk.

We were loading the bags in the back on the truck bed when I smelled something awful it was a sickly smell with bleach. I looked at Leah who froze and was scanning the area.

"Lee what is that god awful smell" I asked her trying not to lose my breakfast. Leah looked at me shocked.

"You can smell them too now" she replied.

"Smell what Lee all I know is it smells and I'm trying not to lose my breakfast" I told her then I could start to feel the hair on the back of my neck start to rise something bad was around here I thought.

"Leah we need to get out of here I want Sam something bad is somewhere around us" I whimpered I hated being away from Sam and now danger was around here somewhere watching us and my babies. Leah pulled her cell phone out and dialed someone hopefully Sam she was talking to quite for me to here. She finished her phone call and put her phone away and turned and looked at us.

"Sam and the rest of the guys are coming Bella try and stay calm don't stress yourself out it's not good for the babies. Let's finish loading and I'll keep an eye out" As soon as she finished I seen Alice and what was his name Richard or was it Edwin know that wasn't it oh that's right Edward walking towards us. I still felt like we were being watched. I looked around and noticed most of the parking lot was cleared and it was starting to drizzle.

Alice was as always cheery and bouncing over to us. Seriously why is she always so bouncy maybe the animal's she eats drinks a bunch of caffeine?

"Bella it's so great to see you I missed you we still haven't gone shopping" She replied happily trying to hug me which thankfully she didn't Leah stepped in front of me.

"Keep your hands off her Leech" Leah growled out starting to shake slightly. Before anyone else could reply we heard hissing from behind us we turned around to see 3 red eyed cold ones making their way to us. They were eyeing Kim and I and I knew they'd come after us first. Leah was trying to figure out where to push us since we were surrounded by leeches. Before they could even reach us completely we heard the most wonderful sound in my book a bunch of growling. Thank goodness the parking lot was deserted. It was Jake, Embry and Quil who took the leeches and dragged them back into the woods. We soon heard growling and hissing and then the sound of metallic. Sam, Jared and Brady came running out the woods in human form they came up to us and stood protectively in front of us Sam at the front with the rest of them flanking him. They were all shaking slightly.

"What do you leeches want" Sam demanded. I shivered at his voice I loved it when he talked like that. He turned his head slightly and smirked and winked at me before turning back around and glaring at the duo.

"We just came by to say hello to Bella since were never able to say hello at school" Edward replied. He sounds so uptight when he talked.

"I wanted to see when Bella and I could go shopping together like we planned. Oh it looks like we have more shopping to do I see your pregnant and engaged" Alice said excitedly bouncing up and down we heard a growl and looked to where it came from. It was Edward who growled at the mention of me pregnant and engaged.

"Listen leeches and listen good this is your only warning. Stay away from my mate she is no concern of yours she will not becoming friends with you" Sam growled out shaking more. I stepped forward and placed my hands on his back to try and calm him down. It worked he calmed down slightly. Soon this god awful smell filled the air worse than the smell of the leeches I felt my breakfast come up, and covered my mouth and ran where the rest of the wolves were I just made it to the edge of the woods before I was puking I felt warm hands hold my hair back. Once I finished I covered my nose with my hand so I wouldn't get sick again I leaned back against a warm chest it wasn't my Sam I looked up to see it was Brady.

"Thanks so much Brady sorry you had to see that" I said softly.

"No problem mom your carrying my soon to be brothers or sisters or both" He said shyly letting it slip he called me mom. I felt the tears start to come and pour over.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to call you mom it's just that Collin and I think of you as our mom" he said looking down at his feet. I noticed Collin was standing next to us also they must be done killing the leeches.

I stood up and pulled both boys towards me and made them look at me.

"I love you two like you were my own I'd be the happiest girl on earth for you guys to call me mom" I said crying happy tears. Their faces lit up like a kid on Christmas morning they both took turns spinning me around and laughing. I was starting to feel dizzy from all the spinning.

"Sorry" they replied sheepishly.

"No problem boys shall we get back" I asked they both nodded and each wrapped an arm around my shoulders as we walked back to the truck were the rest of the pack were.

I don't know what all was said between the pack and Alice and Edward but as we got there they were just leaving. They both looked at me and waved before heading off. Once they were gone Sam ran over to me and hugged me and checked me over to make sure I was OK.

"Are you OK baby are the babies OK" he asked looking at my face for any signs of distress.

"Were fine calm down we just don't like the smell of burning leeches" I laughed soon everyone else joined in. After we all calmed down we all headed back to La Push to start getting ready for the BBQ. Sam, Jared, Kim, the twins and I all rode back in the truck and the rest ran back.

Once we had everything put away I started on the baking while the guys set up everything outside and got the grill ready.

3 hours later everyone was outside enjoying themselves. Some were standing around talking others were playing football and Sam and my dad were managing the grill. Collin, Brady and I were in the kitchen finishing up frosting the cupcakes. Once we had all of them made which was a lot I made 4 batches we gathered everything and started bringing them outside to the tables.

I made my way around to everyone talking and laughing and goofing off with the guys and their imprints. I finished talking with Kim and Claire and stepped to the side so I could see everyone. I sighed I was a lucky girl to have this huge great family around me. Everyone was enjoying themselves not having to worry about any cold ones for the moment just how much food they could devour in under 5 minutes.

I felt Sam come beside me and bring me into a hug. I felt him inhale my scent and sigh.

"What are you doing over here by yourself" Sam asked softly.

"I'm just taking in the picture of our family" I said happily. Sam leaned down and kissed me softly. We pulled back and got lost in each other's eyes. We were brought out of our little world by Collin and Brady dragging me away.

"Come on mom it's time to feed you and our new siblings" They said excited and grabbing me a plate and staking it high. I laughed at them as they put everything on plate and sat me down. They gave me my plate and a drink and went to fix their plates.

Sam came over and sat beside me.

"You know you made them the happiest kids on earth when you agreed to allow them to call you mom" Sam whispered in my ear.

"They made me proud to call them my son's I hope you don't mind" I said looking into his eyes.

"Of course not baby I'm happy for the three of you" I smiled at him and kissed him softly before resuming eating.

Soon everyone was eating and we continued to bask in the peace for the rest of the evening with each other.

**A/N: Two chapters in one day my hands are killing me LOL. Keep up the great reviews. Next time the WEDDING! Who's excited I know I am **


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters they belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**Bella POV:**

Today is the big day I can't believe this day is finally here. Today I become Mrs. Isabella Uley in a few short hours. The weather for once is amazing its actually sunny outside most be a sign that today will be more perfect. Well as perfect as it can get with my morning sickness, which has gotten really bad the past week. I'm sick all day long on and off I'm hoping our peanuts will give me a break and let me get through the day with no sickness.

It also doesn't help I miss Sam so much. I haven't seen him since yesterday morning. The girls stayed at our house last night and all the guys went on a pack run then stayed the night at Paul's house. The girls and I went to the spa yesterday for manicures and pedicures for the wedding. We all had a blast it was nice to get some pampering done and hang out with the girls at the same time. Afterwards we headed to the grocery store and loaded up a cart full of cookies, ice cream, brownies, chips and dips and candy for our movie night. Then we ordered Chinese food for dinner.

Once home we moved the couches and pilled blankets and pillows on the floor and then changed into our PJS while watching movies and piggy out on junk food. The peanuts must have loved it because I didn't sick once last night which is a first. We stayed up as long as our eyes would stay open.

The next morning we were woke to someone knocking on the door. I groaned and made my way to the door. As I opened the door I was enveloped into a giant hug.

"Oh honey I can't believe your getting married today. I've missed you so much I'm so excited I could be here for this day" My mom gushed. I hugged her back.

"I'm so happy you could make it mom" I was happy that my mom and Phil could be here today, even though she may drive me nuts at times she's still my mom.

"Where's Phil mom" I asked looking around but not seeing him anywhere.

"Oh its girls only here so he went to hang out with the guys" Once my mom was inside I introduced her to the girls. After everyone was introduced we headed into the kitchen to make breakfast I was starving.

We all stood around in the kitchen talking and laughing while fixing up a big breakfast of eggs, pancakes, sausage, toast and fried potatoes my mouth was watering from the smell alone. Soon we were all sitting around the table eating while I was more shoving food in my mouth what I'm pregnant with two wolf cubs. While stuffing my face my cell phone went off telling me I had a new text message.

_From Sam:_

"_I missed holding you last night. I can't wait to see you walking down the aisle to me I know you're going to take my breath away baby. Just a few more hours till I can call you Isabella Uley. I Love you baby see you soon. Love your hubby"_

I had tears in my eyes from reading the text how did I get so lucky to find this perfect man. I replied back quickly to him.

"We missed you too so much last night I'm used to you holding me in your arms with one of your hands on our babies. I can't wait to see you and become your wife in a few short hours. Counting down the hours. We love you so much. Your Wifey" I hit send and went and finished eating.

After the kitchen was cleaned up I headed upstairs to shower so we could start getting ready. I got into the bathroom and started the shower and stripped down. As I was waiting for the water to warm I was hit with nausea thankfully I was already in the bathroom. After I was done hugging the toilet I stood up and brushed my teeth really good then headed into the shower. Once inside I washed my hair with my new shampoo the scent was vanilla after I was done washing my hair I scrubbed my body with my strawberry scented body wash. Next I shaved every part of my body I wanted to nice and bald for Sam.

Once out of the shower I put my robe on and went to find where everyone else was so we could start getting ready. I found them in the living room watching TV Leah and Kim were in robes also with damp hair. I noticed a bouquet of red roses on the coffee table they weren't there when I went into the shower. Everyone turned to look at me and smiled.

"These came for you while you were in the shower" Leah said with a big smile.

I returned her smile and walked up to the flowers and took the card to see what is said.

_I can't believe today is here I have waited for this day since the first time I laid eyes on you across from the fire that night at the bonfire. My life is finally complete with you in it baby. I don't know what I did to deserve you and our babies but I'm thankfully none the less. Every day with you gets better and better. I can't wait to see you My Love, My Life, My Mate, My Wife._

_Love Your Sam_

God this man is perfect. I wiped a few tears off from reading his note and passed it around so everyone else could read it also. After everyone wiped their eyes we headed upstairs to Sam and I's bathroom since it was the biggest to set up.

Two and a half hours later hair and makeup was complete. My hair was done in a French twist with a few lose curls left down in front with my tiara. My makeup was light with waterproof mascara, smoky eye shadow, eyeliner, and clear lip gloss. Leah and Kim's makeup was done the same as mine. Kim's hair was pulled up into a bun with a few lose curls in front. Leah's hair was curled since she has short hair. I think we looked hot and we were all still in only our robes.

Leah and Kim went and got dressed first while I started with my thong that read "Just Married" next I added my blue toss able garter, next I added my keepsake garter which luckily I found online its white with a black satin bow with a wolf charm best yet the wolf is black my Sam's wolf color. Once I was done my mom helped me with m Jewelry that Kim, Leah and I bought to match each other.

Once the girls were ready they came over and helped my mom get me into my shoes and dress. Once zipped up I was ready to run down to the beach to get married.

"Oh my honey look at you your so beautiful" My mom said while starting to cry.

"She's right Bells you look breathtaking" Sue said

"Sam is one lucky man today" Kim gushed.

"Sam is going to die when he seems how good you look" Leah piped up.

I looked in the mirror and I had to agree I did look beautiful today. You couldn't make out my baby bump in my dress. I couldn't wait to see the look on Sam's face when he sees me walking down the aisle.

"Now its time for the something blue, old, new and borrowed" My mom said.

"Well my dress is new and one of my garters is blue" I replied.

"Here you can borrow my charm ankle bracelet" Kim said unhooking it and redoing it on my ankle.

"Thanks so much Kim" I told her with a big smile.

"This was grandma Swan's diamond bracelet it's been in the family for many generations passed down to each girl on their wedding day" My mom told me putting it around my wrist. I had tears in my eyes again damn hormones thank goodness for the waterproof makeup.

Once we touched up our hair and made sure we had our bouquets we headed towards the beach for pictures before the ceremony. We pilled into Sues big SUV and headed towards the beach.

Once there we got out and headed to get our pictures taken. We took pose after pose of the girls and I, then just me, then pictures with my parents and even some with Phil. After we were done it was finally time to become Mrs. Isabella Uley.

We all got into our place it was then waiting in line that I got to see how everything turned out. The chairs had white covers with black satin bows tied on the backs, we had an aisle runner that had red rose petals sprinkled on it. At the end where my Sam and Paul his best man and Jared his groomsman were waiting under our wedding arch with white lilies my favorite flower. The site before me was breathtaking.

When I was done looking at all the decorations I was finally able to get a good look at my Sam he looked so handsome in his black tux he was so sexy. I was ready to skip the ceremony and reception and head straight for the wedding night. Deep breaths Bella calm these pregnancy hormones you can jump his bones later tonight. I was brought out of my thoughts when my dad came up beside me.

"I'm so happy for you Bells your marrying a great man and I couldn't be more proud of you" My dad said getting a little teary eyed.

"Thank you daddy I'm lucky to have him" I replied with tears in my own eyes.

"No more crying it's time to get this show on the road" Leah said playfully scolding me.

I laughed at her as she stuck her tongue out at me and turned back around as we heard the music start. It was Kim's cue to start walking.

It seemed like the girls just started walking when I heard the wedding march start playing. I took a deep breath and held onto my dad as we started down the aisle I kept my eyes locked with my Sam's. Finally what seemed like forever I reached him as my dad placed my hand in his large warm hand. My dad kissed my cheek and went and sat down next to my mom and Phil.

"You look breathtaking baby" Sam said with tears in his eyes.

"You handsome yourself" I told him with tears in my eyes as well.

I got lost in his eyes and didn't hear anything else around me it was just him and I in our own little world. I was so lost in my own thoughts I don't even remember saying my vows only hearing Sam and I saying "I Do."

"By the power invested in me by the state of Washington I know pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Samuel Uley you may kiss your bride"

Sam smiled brightly at that and leaned down and cupped my face and kissed me tenderly. The crowd erupted in applause. We pulled back from one another with tears running down our faces. I wiped the tears off his face as Sam did the same for me.

"I love you Isabella Uley" Sam told me leaning his forehead on mine.

"I love you too Mr. Uley" He smiled brightly again at my word. We pulled away from each other and headed down the aisle to greet our guests and for more pictures.

An hour and a half later the girls were rushing me away to change into my reception dress. I couldn't believe I was finally Mrs. Uley.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to post my computer quit working Tuesday night long story short I had to dump my whole laptop and start from scratch to get it working again. Thanks for being patient with me Sorry I didn't go into detail with the vows or rings. Next up is the reception in Sam's POV. Then some drama coming from Alice and Edward. Thanks again for all the great reviews!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters they belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long I promise I won't make you wait forever for the next chapter. Thanks again for all the amazing reviews keep them up This chapter does contain a lemon at the end.**

**Sam POV:**

I can't believe I'm finally married to the woman of my dreams. My life is now complete I have my wife and my children safe and sound inside their mommy. I'm hanging with the guys while I wait or my wife to change into another dress. She looked so breath taking walking down the aisle to me. She is already glowing from the pregnancy and add that to her in her wedding dress she was breathtaking. I can't wait to see how she looks when she comes out in her new dress.

The reception was setup nicely. We had a bonfire going so we wouldn't get to cold with the fading sun. We had twinkling lights around the trees to give us more light for those who couldn't see. Jared was standing in as our DJ for the reception; we also made a makeshift dance floor. We had several tables setup for eating and relaxing. The tables were covered in black and white table cloths; we brought the chairs over from the ceremony to use. We decided on a buffet since most of the guests are wolves and my girl is eating for two wolves. We had a separate table that held our four tiers with black ribbon lacing around each tier with bows we also had a fountain underneath it filled with punch. We didn't want a big cake but we decided it in the end since the pack alone will finish the whole thing within five minutes. The tables were covered in white lilies floral arrangement. Our reception looked wonderful everyone did a good job setting up the guys helped along with Sue who directed us where to put everything.

My feet were already carrying me towards my girl as soon as I smelt her. I stopped in my tracks as soon as I seen her in her new dress. I thought she looked good before but now she's drop dead gorgeous. As soon as she seen me her face broke out in a breathtaking smile which I returned hell I don't think the smile left my face the moment I was told she was finally my wife. I finally reached her and cupped her face and kissed her lovingly I didn't want to ruin her hair and make-up yet. I pulled back and looked into her eyes and got lost. We were brought out of our bubble by Jared.

"OK enough you two get out on the dance floor it's time for your first dance as Mr. and Mrs." Jared yelled into the microphone. Everyone laughed and cheered. I grabbed my wives hand and pulled her onto the dance floor. Wife I loved being able to say that now.

We chose K-Ci and Jojo's All My Life for our first dance:

_I will never find another luva sweeta than you,__  
><em>_Sweeta than you__  
><em>_And I will never find anutha luva more precious than you__  
><em>_More precious than you__  
><em>_Girl you are_

I pulled her close to me as she wrapped her arms around my waist and laid her head on my chest. We swayed back and forth basking in each other's presence.

_Close to me you're like my mother__  
><em>_Close to me you're like my father__  
><em>_Close to me you're like my sister__  
><em>_Close to me you're like my brutha__  
><em>_You are the only one my everything and for you this song I sing___

_And all my life__  
><em>_I've prayed for someone like you__  
><em>_And I thank God that I, that I finally found you__  
><em>_All my life__  
><em>_I've prayed for someone like you__  
><em>_And I hope that you feel the same way too__  
><em>_Yes, I pray that you do love me too___

_I said you're all that I'm thinkin' of...baby___

_Said, I promise to never fall in love with a stranger__  
><em>_You're all I'm thinkin' of, I praise the Lord above__  
><em>_For sending me your love, I cherish every hug__  
><em>_I really love you___

_And all my life, baby, baby, I've prayed for someone like you,__  
><em>_And I thank God that I, that I finally found you, baby__  
><em>_All my life I've prayed for someone like you__  
><em>_And I hope that you feel the same way too__  
><em>_Yes, I pray that you do love me___

_You're all that I ever known__  
><em>_When you smile, on my face, all I see is a glow__  
><em>_You turned my life around_

"I Love you Mrs. Uley" I whispered in her ear.

"I love you Mr. Uley" She replied back looking into my eyes with so much love. I leaned down and kissed her passionately while we swayed to the music. I could hear the cheers and whistles from everyone but I tuned them out as we continued to kiss each other senseless.

_You picked me up when I was down__  
><em>_You're all that I ever known__  
><em>_When you smile on your face all I see is a glow__  
><em>_You picked me up when I was down__  
><em>_You're all that I ever known__  
><em>_When you smile on your face all I see is a glow__  
><em>_You picked me up when I was down__  
><em>_And I hope that you feel the same way too__  
><em>_Yes I pray that you do love me too___

_All my life__  
><em>_I've prayed for someone like you__  
><em>_And I thank God that I, that I finally found you__  
><em>_All my life I've prayed for someone like you__  
><em>_Yes, I pray that you do love me too__  
><em>_All my life I've prayed for someone like you__  
><em>_And I thank God that I, that I finally found you__  
><em>_All my life I've prayed for someone like you__  
><em>_Yes, I pray that you do love me too_

All too soon or our liking the song was over and it was time for me to hand her over to her dad. I walked off the dance floor and watched the love of my life have her moment with her dad.

"Hey man how does it feel to be officially tied down now" Embry asked coming over and clapping me on the back. The rest of the pack came over as well to talk.

"It feels pretty damn good" I said with my shit eating grin still plastered on my face.

"Man I think our alpha is going soft on us" Quil piped up.

"Just for though you get to take double shifts while were gone. How's that going soft for you" I growled at him. He paled and nodded his head and kept quiet. That'll teach him and any of the others who want to start with me. I'm only soft when it comes to my girl and my babies.

It was finally time to start cutting the cake. Bella and I have danced with everyone here at least twice now. I hated sharing her but I sucked it up and bit my tongue when a growl would threaten to come out when another male would dance with her.

Bella and I cut the cake together. I was nice and fed her without smearing it on her face. I wanted to and lick it off of her but I was afraid of her hormones I didn't know if she'd scream at me or start crying or hell maybe find it funny. I just didn't want to guess which one. Once we fed each other everyone sat down and ate some of our cake. Bella and I were smart to chose a four tier between the pack, Bella and I most of the cake was gone. I had to adjust several times in my seat when Bella would moan while eating some cake. I heard snickers from my brothers when they seen me twitching in my seat. I looked at Bella and seen a smirk on her face she was doing that on purpose.

"I would stop If I were you or I won't be held accountable for taking you in the woods and having you scream my name for everyone to hear" I growled in her ear. I growled/moaned again when I smelt her arousal spike at my words.

"Later baby" I promised whispering in her ear. She nodded her head and went back to eating her cake.

It was time for my favorite part of the night well one of them anyways. It was time to get the garter off my girl's leg. She sat down in a chair in the middle of the dance floor. I lifted her dress a little bit so I could stick my head under it and started kissing up her left leg. When I reached the garter I kept kissing up her leg to her dripping center. I kissed her core above her panties I slowly ran my finger up her slit through her underwear. Then kissed my way back down and lightly pulled the garter down with my teeth. Once all the way down I leaned back and placed her dress down and looked at her she was read and flustered.

"I told you not to tease me earlier baby" I smirked at her.

I stood up and helped her up all the guys got on the floor I turned my back to them and tossed the garter. When I turned around I noticed Jared caught the garter. Next was Bella's turn to toss the bouquet she turned around and tossed it and Kim caught it the look on Jared's panicked face was priceless. The guys were howling with laughter at his face even Kim was laughing.

We spent another two hours talking to everyone and dancing some more.

"I want to get out of here my husband your wife is horny" My little minx said running her hands up and down my body I shivered and nodded my head unable to speak. It's been over 24hrs since we last had each other. We quickly made our rounds hugging and thanking everyone for coming. Once that was done I picked my bride up and ran to the truck and took off once I had her inside. Thankfully we didn't live far. Once we made it to the house and I shut the truck off Bella was pouncing on me and kissing me with everything that she had and grinding onto my already harding cock.

"I want you right now right here. We've christened every room in the house but nowhere outside" She whispered seductively into my ear as she nibbled on my earlobe I groaned from the feeling and her words.

I opened the truck door and pulled us out she wrapped her legs around my waist and her hands around my neck and peppered my neck with open mouth kisses. I walked us to the back of the truck I lowered the truck bed and sat her down. I bunched up her dress and ripped off her thong.

"No foreplay please Sam just fuck me hard and fast" She moaned out as I moved my fingers along her lower lips seeing how ready she was for me of course she was dripping as always.

"Already ready for me baby" I moaned out while unbuckling my pants and pulling them down along with my boxers. I grabbed her hips and slammed into her. She screamed out in pleasure and I groaned out from the tightness from her.

Once she got adjusted to my size I pulled almost all the way out then slammed back in. I held her hips and starting pounded into grunting at the feel of her heat and tightness. I could feel her juices running down my thighs. She was moaning loudly and arching her back which made me go in deeper.

"God baby I'm going to cum soon cum on my cock baby" I grunted out in between thrusts. I took one of my hands and started rubbing her clit roughly a few times I could feel her walls clamping down on me so I pinched her clit and that sent her over the edge she came screaming at the top of her lungs. I came with her roaring out my release I leaned down and re-bit into my mark causing her to come again screaming my name.

We both laid there panting trying to catch our breathes.

"I love you Mrs. Uley" I whispered kissing her lips softly after I caught my breath.

"Mmm I love you too Mr. Uley" She replied. I pulled out of her and redid my pants and helped her pull her dress down. I picked her up bridal style and carried her into the house to finish the rest of our wedding night in bliss.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters they belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**Bella POV:**

Today is the day were finally leaving for our honeymoon. Sam finally has everything with the pack settled Jake is going to step up as Alpha while were gone. Sam is also going to phase every night to make sure everything is going well and if it's an emergency they'll call us on the cell phone if Sam isn't phased at the time. I'm hoping everything goes well so I can have my husband to myself no pack for a few days.

Were heading to Honolulu, Hawaii. Well be there for four days just the two of us. I can't wait to spend our honeymoon in Hawaii I've always wanted to go there see the sights, the beaches, and go to a luau. Were all packed and my car is already packed for the airport since well be leaving it there for when we arrive back home instead of waiting for someone to come and get us. Now all were waiting for is for Sam to get back home the boys were having one more pack meeting before we head out.

I'm worrying that my boys will starve while were gone they won't have anyone to feed them like I do. Sue promised to feed them Breakfast, Lunch and dinner for me while I'm gone. I'm worried she won't make enough or forget to set aside someone's food aside that is on patrol. I'm know it's dumb to worry about it but I'm Alpha female it's my duty to keep my boys feed. Thankfully we'll only be gone for four days.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the whole pack, Dad, Sue and Kim coming into the house to say goodbye. Everyone came up to me and gave me big bear hugs and kiss to the forehead. Dad came up after my boys and gave me a hug and a kiss.

"Have fun bells and don't let Sam stress about pack business while you're gone" Dad chuckled.

"I promise he's not allowed to think about it unless it's his time to phase and check in" I replied laughing. I meant it no pack business what so ever it was just the two of us like a normal just married couple.

Next my other boys came and gave me a group hug then leaned down and kissed my stomach that was starting to show a little more. Collin and Brady are excited to be big brothers.

"You boys behave while I'm gone and listen to the pack and please be careful incase that red headed comes back" I said with tears in my eyes damn hormones.

"Don't worry about us we'll behave" They said in unison. I gave them one more big hug and kissed them goodbye and headed over to Kim.

"Since I'm gone it's your job to keep these animals inline" I said laughing. All the guys shouted "hey" Kim cracked up at their behavior.

"Don't worry I'll smack them around if I have too you just have fun and keep him on a short leash while you're gone" She replied nodding her head in Sam's direction. I had to laugh at that Sam's face was priceless.

"Don't worry I bought the shortest leash I could find the last time I went shopping" I winked at her. Everyone busted out laughing at our conversation.

"Come on baby we need to get on the road in time to make it for our flight" Sam said coming over and wrapping his arms around me.

We said a few more goodbyes to everyone then got on the road headed to the airport. While on the road we made small talk about what we wanted to do once we got to Hawaii. Thanks to hardly any traffic on the road we made it to the airport in record time. We parked and gathered our luggage. Of course Sam wouldn't let me help only to carry my purse.

Once in the airport we checked in our luggage and got our ticket and headed through security. That was a chore taking everything off. We had half an hour till we boarded the plane. We decided to grab some lunch while we waited. All too soon we were allowed to start boarding. We both slept for most of the plane ride I lucked out and only got sick once. Thank goodness I was able to get some crackers and ginger ale.

Soon I was woke up to Sam shaking me lightly.

"Wake up baby were here" Sam whispered in my ear softly. I opened my eyes and stretched.

"Finally I can't wait to have you all to myself" I smiled at him. Sam chuckled and agreed with me. We got off the plane and headed to baggage claim to wait for our luggage. After waiting for what seemed like forever we finally had our luggage and headed out to the waiting car that would take us to the lodge. I was so excited to start our honeymoon just the two of us no talk of pack business, no vampires just the two of us alone for four days. I snuggled into Sam's side for the rest of the ride to the hotel.

Once we finally arrived at the Queen Kapiolani hotel we were greeted by bell boys grabbing our luggage. Once inside there was an older woman who looked to be in her late 30's with short curly brown hair with brown eyes at the check in counter.

"Welcome how may I help you?" The lady asked who was named Susan from her name tag.

"Hi we have reservations for Uley" I smiled at her. I was bouncy like a little girl in a candy store. I can't help it blame it on the hormones I was excited to spend this time with my new sexy wolf husband. Hmm speaking of wolf maybe I could make his wolf come out and play with me in bed. Damn I need to stop these thoughts I'm starting to get wet and by the look Sam is giving me he smells me. I give him an innocent smile and turn back around to the lady at the front desk who is handing us our keys. Man I really need to get my hands back in the game I didn't notice we were all set.

Sam took our keys and we headed off to our room. Our room faced the ocean, we had a big king size bed, a balcony outside, and my favorite a mini fridge. I could by all kinds of snacks and drinks for my never ending hunger.

As soon as Sam put our suite cases down I attacked him kissing him with an animalistic way I was able to knock him back to the wall. Hmm I'll have to think of that later I shouldn't have been able to do that oh well. I grinded into him hard and fast he moaned and I took advantage and thrust my tongue into his mouth. I felt like something was taking over my body but in a good way. I needed Sam in a way I've never needed him before. I broke from the kiss and started kissing down his neck and sucking on his collarbone he had his head thrown back I leaned away from him and somehow ripped his shirt off. Maybe this new strength has something to do with being pregnant with two wolf cubs who knows and I really don't mind because I can see my wolf starting to come out in my husband by the way I'm being and I know it's going to be a fun night.

Once I had his shirt off I kissed and licked my way down his body biting some places down his chest and stomach Sam was on the brink of losing control to his wolf so I had to do something to send him off the last remaining thread. I bit down hard on his hip bones each and I heard a snarl before I looked up to see that Sam was no longer there but instead his wolf. Let the games began I thought to myself.

**Sam's Wolf POV:**

I've been wanting to come out and play with our mate for awhile now but the man has been keeping me at bay. But not tonight our little vixen of a mate has somehow found some way for me to finally break through and come out and play with her.

"You want to play with the big bad wolf little girl" I growled down in her ear. I smelt her arousal spike more at my words.

"Mmm yes I'm not afraid of the big bad wolf come and get me big boy" My mate purred she stepped back and stripped her clothes off and walked over to the bed. So she wants to play when I get to her I'm going to pleasure her so good she may not be leaving the bed for the rest of the honeymoon. Of course I won't do anything to harm our mate or my cubs. I've been more on edge since she's been carrying my cubs I want to be around them more but the man keeps a short leash on me.

I strip the remainder of my clothes off and sniff the room it's filled with her delicious scent mixed with her arousal. I can hear three heart beats coming from the bed. I stalk towards my mate. When I reach her she's in the middle of the bed on all fours spread wide for me. The sight of her in the submissive position and her arousal dripping down her legs makes me stalk up to her I'm the predator and she's my pray. When I get up to her I go behind her and lower my face to her bare dripping core and inhale her wonderful scent. I lick up her arousal that has dripped down her leg.

"Tonight you're going to be begging me to stop making you cum before I fuck you till you pass out from exhaustion" I growl at her.

**A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to post this chapter I was having a hard time trying to decide where to send them for their honeymoon and how to describe it since I've never been to the Thanks for waiting. Sorry to leave you at a cliff hanger but more of the big bad wolf is in the next chapter. Let me know how you like this chapter I'm not sure I like it! Thanks again for all the amazing reviews you guys rock Ok sorry for the confusion I had planned to do Hawaii but couldn't find a good sight to give me information on things to do. But I just found a great site so I redid the chapter. Hopefully it's to you guys liking I took parts out and re-added some things in.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters they belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**Wolf POV:**

The taste of my mate's arousal was out of this world. I never wanted to let Sam have control back if I could stay in this position for the end of days. I decided I was going to see how many orgasms I could give my mate before she was begging me to stop because she couldn't take it anymore than I would fuck her into oblivion.

I continued to suck and bite her clit while I pushed two fingers inside her and thrust my fingers into her hard and fast. She was moaning loudly and bucking against my fingers. I bit down one more time and she came hard and fast screaming my name. I didn't let up I kept going I had her withering more after she came down from her high. I pushed her more down into the bed so only her ass and pussy were up in the air for me.

I replaced my fingers with my tongue and devoured her really fast with my tongue while my fingers rubbed her clit roughly over and over before I had her coming again.

"I'm going to keep going till your begging me to stop" I growled at her. Five orgasms later she was near tears begging me to stop she was so sensitive. I was so hard it was painful I need cum so badly. I finally gave in to her begging and leaned up and positioned myself behind her at her entrance I teased her a little and rubbed my aching cock back and forth over her slit and clit. I leaned down and whispered/growled in her ear.

"Now it's my turn to fuck you till you pass out" Then I rammed myself into her and started pounding away. God she was so warm and tight I loved the feel of her walls clenched around my cock. I kept pounding into her taking turns grabbing her perfect tits that were starting to swell more from the pregnancy I pinched her nipples softly in case they were tender from the pregnancy.

I then began placing open mouth kisses down her neck till I reached our mark and sucked on it. She moaned then shattered around me coming hard and fast and once again screaming my name. I was nowhere ready to come yet so I kept up my ministrations. I was determined to see how many orgasms I could give her while I fucked her before I came. I made her come five times while I ate her. I decided to switch positions I flipped her onto her back and brought her legs over my shoulders I wanted to watch her face as she came.

"Who do you belong to Isabella" I growled out as I continued to pound into her dripping core.

"Ungh" Was her only reply that's not what I wanted to hear.

"Who do you belong to Isabella tell me NOW" I growled at her again.

"Oh God I belong to Sam and you only you two" I growled again happy that she included me.

"Who are the only ones to fuck you and touch you" I snarled out.

"Only you two has or will ever touch me" She moaned out. I could tell she was close again I felt her start to tighten again. So I started to rub her clit roughly and pounded into her a little more harder. She came within moments. God her face was breathtaking when she was in the middle of an orgasm. I switched our positions again where she was on top I wanted to watch her ride me.

"I want you to ride me Isabella I want to watch as your tits bounce up and down as you ride my cock" She moaned at my words and complied. She started off slow then she began to bounce up and down really fast and hard. It was like she wasn't human at the moment from the force she was fucking me with. It felt so damn good to watch her and feel her I threw my head back and moaned and grunted at her pace and the feel of her. She was moaning and whimpering as she rode me and fondled her own tits. The sight was fucking amazing.

"That's right baby keep riding me. Do you like that Isabella do you like riding me" I grunted out.

"Oh yes baby I love it" She moaned right before she shattered around my cock again. I couldn't hold out much longer I flipped her back over so she was on her hands and knees and pounded in and out of her as I rubbed her clit to make her come with me she was really sensitive still so it took no time at all before she was Cumming again around me. I pounded into her a little but longer before I roared out my release and bit into our mate mark. The pain/pleasure from my bite made her come again screaming my name.

I pulled out of her breathing hard god I haven't felt this out of breathe ever. I turned my mate over and realized she passed out like I told her I'd do to her from the multiple orgasms I'd be giving. I pulled her tightly to me and rested my hand on her stomach and listened for the sound of my cubs heartbeats. With the calming sound of their heartbeats and been satisfied by my little minx of a mate I fell into a blissful sleep.

I woke a few hours later to me moaning and feeling heat and tightness surrounded on my cock I opened my eyes and growled at the sight in front of me. My mate had woken up and was now on top of me riding me like no tomorrow her hands on my chest to give her some something to hang onto as she rode me. This was one fine wake up call. I can't believe she was up already I thought I had wore her out man I had it all wrong.

About two later and I don't remember how many orgasms later from the both of us my mate was satisfied to stop fucking. I couldn't believe she lasted that long and it was her who wouldn't allow me to stop when we both came the first time. She actually snarled and growled at me and told me no her eyes started to change a little bit. All I could think as we laid on bed panting and trying to catch our breath is I'm the fucking Alpha wolf and I was turned into my mates bitch. Her being pregnant with my cubs has changed her body so much she's acting like a female wolf. I think I need to keep her pregnant all the time. I finally decided to let Sam come back cause I hate to admit it but our mate wore me out I need to rest.

**Sam POV:**

I was afraid my wolf would be to rough with our mate but he wasn't it she loved every moment of it. I'll have to remember that for later. I couldn't believe our little human mate tired out our wolf that has never happened. I realized at the moment my wolf and I had our hands full with our little mate but neither of us would trade her in for the world she was ours and no one would take her from us.

I looked down at my mate who looks like she's been fully fucked. I lean down and kiss her softly on the lips. I pull back as we smile at each other.

"Evening my wife" I smirk at her.

"Very good evening my husband I enjoyed my time thoroughly with your wolf. But now I'm starved" Just as she finished her stomach rumbled loudly we both busted out laughing. After we calmed down we both climbed out of bed and headed into the shower to freshen up and head out to the restaurant into the hotel for some food. An hour and a half later we finally emerged from the shower after my mate attacked me as she watched me wash my body. I believe my wife has turned into a sex addict not that I'm complaining I can see us kicking the pack out many times in the near future.

I threw on some boxers then got out my low rise dark wash jeans topped with a button up white shirt that had the sleeves rolled up. I threw on my sneakers and was ready to go I turned to see if Bella was ready and seen she was still standing there in nothing but her towel with a hungry look in her eyes as she drank me in. God these pregnancy symptoms were great if this is what I got.

"She something you like baby" I purred at her. I watched as her eyes rolled back into her head and I smelt her arousal as it got stronger. I had to take deep breaths and think about our babies they needed to eat I could fuck my wife later.

"Baby I know you want me again so do I but we need to feed our babies" I said softly hoping she would agree. She pouted but in the end nodded her head and turned around to get dress. She ended up wearing a red sun dress, with matching red wedges and threw her hair up in a messy bun. I took her hand and led her to the restaurant. As we were walking I was thankful they put us down at the end of the hall away from everyone.

Once in the restaurant we sat close as we could get and looked over the menu. We were both starving so we ordered almost everything on the menus. The waiter looked at us funny with all the food we ordered but I know we'd have it all gone in no time. We talked about what we wanted to do while in Hawaii while we waited for our food.

Once our food arrived we dug in and had it finished in a matter of minutes. Once we paid for our meal we decided to walk on the beach to watch the sunset. Once outside we took off our shoes and walked hand in hand along the shore basking in each other's present.

**A/N: Hope you guys liked this chapter. This chapter was for those who liked to see Bella wear out Sam's Wolf Thanks again for all the amazing reviews and support you guys are great!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters they belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**Bella's POV:**

These last few days have been great with Sam. But sadly it's time to go back to reality and the pack and the saddest thing is I have to share my Sam with everyone now. We've done so much while we were here if it was up to me we would have stayed in the room and I ravish my husband over and over only stopping to eat and use the bathroom but sadly Sam wanted us to go out and do things also. Well he still let me ravish him in between sightseeing so I can't complain that much.

The day after we arrived we spent most of our time at the beach and the pool. I was even able to jump Sam in the ocean we swam a little ways down the beach so no one would catch us and with his wolf hearing we wouldn't get caught. After the beach we went back to our room and showered and had some more fun in the shower where I attacked my sexy wolf we headed off to a luau it was so much fun I've always wanted to go to one but only have seen it on TV on movies or TV shows. After the luau we headed back to the room where I got one more round of sex from Sam before we feel asleep exhausted.

The rest of our time we went on a sunset dinner cruise, toured the Island, we even went and seen the Pearl Harbor Memorial. We wanted to do a few other things but I wasn't able to do them since I'm pregnant. In between sightseeing we spent a lot of time at the beach and pool some more. We also did a little shopping and tried different restaurants. Sam even tried his share of surfing. This by the way is the hottest thing I've ever seen him do. I think I may even have drooled a little watching him.

With my raging hormones every chance I got I was jumping Sam thank goodness he has supernatural stamina to keep up with me. Between my endless sex drive I've also been eating so much I'm always hungry and horny back to back Sam says it's because I'm always ravishing him and I tell him to stop being so damn sexy and I'd quit.

Now were on the plane heading back to La Push Sam is passed out beside me and I'm wide awake. My poor husband I wore him out again I hardly let him sleep anymore. One thing for sure is the boys better not stand in my way when I want to jump my husband or I'll have to go mamma wolf on them I'm sure after a few times they'll learn if not sucks for them. Soon the pilot came on announcing we were finally landing; Sam didn't even hear it which means he really is tired. I lean over to him and wake him up.

"Wake up baby were finally home" I whisper in his ear as I suck his earlobe into my mouth. He moans quietly and wakes up and smiles at me before me kisses me briefly before we start to exit the plane. After making our way to baggage and waiting forever we finally made it the car. I decided to drive home so Sam could sleep some more. He passed out as soon as I started the car. On the way home I felt like this Silver Volvo was following me but pushed it aside they were probably heading somewhere close to La Push. I listened to the radio and sang along to some songs and before I knew it we were pulling into La Push. As soon as we pulled up the driveway everyone was there waiting for us with big smiles on their faces. Well time to share my Sam. I parked the car and shut off the engine and woke Sam up again. Before I could open my door it was swung open and I was pulled from embrace to embrace until everyone in the pack was able to hug and kiss me and rub my growing bump. Which by the way was really showing I wasn't able to hide it anymore not like I wanted to I couldn't wait to show if off.

"Mom we missed you and our soon to be siblings" Collin and Brady replied hugging me one more time.

"I missed you boys as well. Did you two behave" I asked giving them a stern look.

"Of course we did we even kept everyone else inline" The replied happily that they looked out for their brothers and sister.

I moved on to my girls Leah and Kim and gave them huge hugs and kisses which they returned. We talked quickly how much we missed each other and how the pack behaved. Next up was the elders and Sue and finally my dad.

"I missed you baby girl I hope you had a good time" Dad asked giving me a big hug.

"Yea dad we had a good time we did so much" I replied returning the hug.

"Look at you your stomach it's grown" Dad said smiling widely and rubbing my stomach.

"Yep these babies want to be noticed now" I said happily. I couldn't wait till I'm able to feel them moving inside me. Our next Dr's appointments were able to finally find out what were having I couldn't wait so I could start decorating.

We soon moved into the house and we all sat around in available seats around the living room and talked about our time in Hawaii and what has been going on back home. Sam was never able to phase the entire time we were gone I kept him pretty busy. Thankfully he didn't miss much. A few hours later the elders, Dad and Sue left leaving just Kim and I and the pack. The guys decided to do a pack run Sam was itching to run since he hasn't phased in forever. While the guys were gone Kim and I started to make dinner for when everyone since we decided to do a bonfire tonight the last one was the night Sam imprinted on me.

A few hours later with 5 baked pies, 3 dozen cookies, and enough food to make a country everything was ready now we were just waiting on the pack to get back. Once everyone was back the guys helped us load Sam's truck up since we needed it with all the food. Once everything was in the truck we headed down to the beach to get the party started.

Once at the beach Leah, Kim, Collin, Brady and Seth helped me set up the tables for the food and load them with food while the rest of them gathered fire wood and got the fire started. Once everything was set up we all made a line to get food of course Kim and I were in the front of the line before the wild beasts the guys turn into when food is around. Once we had our plates filled well in my case two plates of food with the food over flowing we went and took our seats.

Soon all the guys were sitting down and started shoving food in their mouths. Embry and Quil looked at me and then at my over flowing plates and both snickered at me.

"Geeze Bells you going to eat all that" Embry asked

"Yea Bells your turning into an animal like us" Quil said. I looked at them and then the waterworks started I put my plate down and stopped up and got in their faces. I could hear everyone growling at them.

"I'm sorry I'm eating so much I can't help it I'm pregnant with two wolves inside of me" I screamed in their faces before I took off running down the beach into the woods. Once I was a safe distance away I stopped and sobbed into my hands. Damn these hormones. I hope the guys gave it to them good.

I wasn't alone long before warm arms wrapped around me and lifted me up into their arms. I looked up and seen my Sam smiling a sad smile at me.

"Don't listen to them baby you don't eat that much" Sam said softly trying to get me to feel better.

"I know I'm sorry my hormones are so wacky lately. I'm sorry I've been jumping you every chance I get" I told him close to tears again.

"Baby don't be sorry I don't mind how could I when I have the most beautiful girl attacking me every chance she gets and the best part is she's pregnant with my child and she's also my mate and wife" Sam says as he leans down and kisses me passionately. My tears have stopped as soon as his lips touched mine and in its place is raw need for my husband.

"Sam I need you baby" I moan into his mouth. One hand trails down my body to the bottom of my dress where he pushes it up over my hips he then starts rubbing me through my panties. He growls when he feels how wet I am for him. I love it when he growls. I bring my hands up into his hair and tug he growls again and I can feel my underwear just get wet from the sound of him growling. He rips my underwear off and picks me up and backs me into the tree behind us. Before I can finish wrapping my arms and legs around his neck and waist he's slamming into me. I scream out in pleasure at being filled by him once again. I'm also a little stunned I didn't even realize he had unbuttoned his shorts.

"That's right baby scream for me let all the guys know back at the bonfire who is giving you pleasure no one else can make you feel this good baby" Sam moaned/growled out as he pounded into me.

"Oh gods yes baby only you" I moaned out in between his thrusts. I was coming close to going over the edge Sam could tell too he reached between us and started rubbing and pinching my clit.

"Cum for me baby scream for me so everyone knows who is fucking you right now" Sam grunted out in between thrusts.

His words sent me flying over that cliff I screamed his name so load I'm sure all of Forks heard me. He came moments later roaring his release and biting into my mate mark making me cum again.

Once we calmed down he pulled out much to my disappointment and causing me to pout.

"Don't worry baby we have the rest of the night" Sam laughed at me before kissing me once more before he put himself away. I used my ripped underwear to clean myself up before we headed back to the guys I ran a hand through my hair to fix it.

Once we got back Embry and Quil had dried blood on their shirts which means someone decked them good I'm assuming in the nose but it was already healed. Everyone else had smirks on their faces guess they heard us. Sam had a blissful smug on his face I'm sure my face looked the same.

Sam walked up to thing 1 and 2 and told them off again and threatened if they made me cry again he'd break their legs everyday for a week since it would heal right away. Both boys paled but nodded and apologized over and over. Sam warned the rest of the pack that the same thing goes for them. I love it when he gets all Alpha on them great I want him again he must of known and turned around and winked at me and mouthed "later" I sat back down and resumed eating.

The rest of the bonfire was fun no one made me cry again and we all just sat around talking and having a great time with each other.

**A/N: Hope you guys like this chapter. The next few chapters will lead up to some drama before everything finally calms down for our favorite couple. Thanks for all the great reviews from last chapter you girls crack me up. I also posted a new poll for a new story. I have several ideas but don't know which pairing should be next? Another Sam/Bella or a Paul/Bella or a Sam/Paul/Bella or another wolf with Bella. Please vote **


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters they belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**Sam's POV:**

**It's now December.**

It's been a month since Bella and I have been married also a month since our wonderful honeymoon. Bella is now 4 months along into her pregnancy and her stomach keeps getting bigger. She's never looked more beautiful than she does know a day's pregnant with my children inside of her. Today we find out the sex of the babies I can't wait I'm so excited and so is Bella and the rest of the pack. Leah, Kim and Sue can't wait so they can start shopping and planning a baby shower for Bella and I. I'm not sure what I want the babies to be I guess I don't care as long as their healthy. Of course I wouldn't mind one of each I could picture a little girl who looked exactly like my Bella who was a huge daddy's girl and had me wrapped around my little fingers. Of course I'd have to go daddy wolf on any boys who came near her maybe I could always show them my wolf to scare them away. I should talk to the elders see if they'd be OK with it. But I know they'd just laugh at me and say no and welcome to parenthood. Oh well I still have some years to plan to keep away the boys.

Bella's hormones have thankfully stayed the same she always wants sex and food. Which I'm not complaining about it could be worse. Thankfully I have a good stamina with being a wolf or I wouldn't be able to keep up I'm still not able to keep up sometimes I can't believe a small human girl can wear me the Alpha and my wolf out. Of course she does have some wolf genes in her right now since she's pregnant. My wolf is still content even a month later which is a miracle. The guys have learned the hard way that from now on to knock or do something before just walking in.

_*Flashback*_

_The whole pack was coming over as always for breakfast I decided to give Bella a break and start breakfast while she took a shower. _

_I went downstairs and started on the bacon, sausage, hash browns, eggs, French toast. I had most of it done before Bella came downstairs fresh from the shower in nothing but one of my button down t-shirts. She looked so hot in just my shirt and her hair still dripping wet. She stalked over to me like I was her prey had my dick hard. I could smell her arousal thick in the air, her eyes looked animalistic I was ready to blow my load in my shorts like a teenager. _

_As soon as she was in front of me she stretched up and grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me down for a passionate kiss. She nipped at my bottom lip which caused me to moan she thrust her tongue into my mouth as we battled for dominance when we needed to breathe we broke apart both panting. I went to start kissing down her neck when she stepped away from me causing me to whine._

_She stepped back and ripped my shirt buttons flying every which direction she was completely bare before me. She walked up to me and tore my shorts off of me. I gasped in shock she's gotten stronger there is no way she should be able to do that being human. She grabbed my hard dick and started pumping me I threw my head back and started moaning and grunting her soft warm little hands felt great wrapped around my dick. I couldn't take anymore I need to be in her now._

_I picked her up and slammed her onto the kitchen table I was afraid I hurt her but she only moaned in response. I brought my hand up and ran a finger along her slit to see if she was ready for me which she always is. I leaned down and slowly licked her from the bottom of her pussy to the top of her clit where I sucked her clit into my mouth. I then inserted two fingers and starting pumping into her hard and fast. She started bucking her hips against my fingers I could tell she was close to Cumming so I withdrew my fingers she whimpered but soon moaned when I rammed my cock into her I was grunting she was moaning and the table was scraping against the floor from the force of our fucking. We were so lost into each other we didn't hear the whole pack come in till I heard a few "Oh shits" "Damn look at them go"._

_I snapped out of it and stopped and growled at them for looking at my girl. Before I could yell at them Bella started._

"_Sam don't you fucking stop. And you guys __**GET THE**__**FUCK OUT. CAN'T YOU SEE WERE BUSY FUCKING" **__She screamed out. Everyone froze from her outburst._

"_You heard her get the fuck out till were done" I roared out and let the Alpha tone come out everyone high tailed it out of the house as I continued fucking my wife._

_*End Of Flashback*_

After we were finished we cleaned up our mess and the table and finished breakfast everyone came in afraid to look at us. Bella explained that her hormones were ragging and she only wanted food and sex. Since then when they see her body language change they take off running from the house and don't show back up till we say it's safe.

I was finishing up last minute details at the work site before I meet Bella at the hospital for our ultrasound.

"OK guys I'm heading out to meet Bells I'll see you guys afterwards" I said with a huge smile on my face nothing could wipe that grin off my face.

"See you later man good luck" Everyone called back to me as I walked out to my truck.

I got in my truck and headed to Forks to meet with my girl. 20 minutes later I was pulling into the hospital in Forks. I spotted my baby sitting in her car so I parked next to her. I got out and went and helped her out and gave her a big hug and a kiss. When I leaned in I smelt leech on her I growled and pulled back.

"Why do you smell like leech are you OK what happened" I demanded starting to shake. She upped my cheeks and I instantly calmed from her touch.

"Calm down baby I'm fine. Just had a run in with Edward and Alice while I was shopping today in Port Angeles" She said trying to calm me down it helped knowing that she was safe.

"I'll drop it for now but later your telling me everything that happened while you were out" She nodded her head I took her hand and we started walking into the hospital. I think I may need to have a wolf with her all the time now. We walked into the hospital and up to where they do the ultrasounds. Unfortunately Dr. Fang was doing our ultrasound well he had to do all the check-ups since our baby was supernatural we really need a DR on the Reservation to help us out. We were seen to our room right away the nurse said the DR would be in to see us shortly.

"Are you excited baby" I asked her looking down at her while my hand rubbed her stomach.

"Yes I can't wait to find out what were having so I can't start shopping and getting ideas on the nursery" She replied happily I loved seeing her so happy and a smile on her face.

"What do you want to have" She asked me with a big smile on my face.

"I don't care as long as there healthy all though I'd loved to have a daddy's little girl" I told her with a big smile on my face.

"I would love a mommy's boy" She replied her smile getting bigger on her face.

Dr. Cullen came in before I could reply.

"Good afternoon Bella and Sam how are you guys today" He smiled at us. Out of all of them I liked him the best I must if I'm letting him treat my wife and unborn babies.

"Were good really excited to find out the sex of the babies" Bella replied nearly bouncing in the exam seat. We both laughed at her giddiness.

"Well than let's not keep you waiting any longer" Dr. Cullen replied getting to work. He added the cold gel on her stomach then placed the wand looking thing and soon our babies appeared on the screen you could make out more of their little details this time around the room was filled with their fast heartbeats. Dr. Cullen started taking measurements of the twins and taking a few pictures here and there until we finally got to the moment of truth on what were having.

"OK both babies are growing great they're both perfectly healthy now time to find out what you two are having" He moved the wand around and brought one of the babies up and showed us their face and little hands and feet.

"This baby here is baby A and is a perfectly healthy baby girl" He replied. I was so happy I felt like jumping up and down squealing like a little school girl but held it in and leaned down and kissed my wife.

"I get my daddy's little girl babe" I beamed at her.

"She's going to be the most protective daddy's girl in the whole world" She beamed back.

"You beat your ass she will" I Laughed.

Dr. Cullen then continued showing us baby B and taking lots of face pictures of both babies.

"Now for baby B is a perfectly healthy baby boy" He replied.

Bella actually squealed at this she's grown up with boys around her she told me she doesn't know what to do with a girl.

"I get my mommy's boy and you get your daddy's girl we have the perfect family now" She gushed with tears in her eyes. I know my eyes matched hers as well.

Once we had all our pictures and Bella was cleaned up we made our next appointment and left. Once she was safely in her car I followed behind her home to share the good news with everyone.

Once home I helped her make a huge feast since everyone was coming over for dinner and find out what the babies were. We put the picture of both babies sucking their thumbs on the fridge.

Everyone started arriving a little while after we got home most of the food was done. We had enough to feed a small country instead of our normal feed an army since we had Charlie, Sue and all the elders. Everyone was just as excited as us since they were the first pack babies.

Everyone keep asking what the sex was but we wouldn't budge we made them wait till dessert Bella made a cake that said It's a Boy and It's a Girl on it. Everyone dug into the food which was 6 huge pot roast lots of carrots, potatoes and celery with dinner rolls. As usual there were no leftovers. The guys and I cleared the table while Bella got dessert out. Once everyone was sitting back down Bella brought the cake out no one noticed at first till Kim say what the writing said and squealed and jumped up and hugged Bella tightly.

"OMG this is great I can't wait to start shopping for them" Soon everyone looked at the cake and then one by one came up and hugged us and congratulated us on our soon to be son and daughter.

We all dug into the cake not a drop was left. After everyone was done the girls cleaned the kitchen while the rest of us went into the living room to watch some baseball. A few hours later it was just the pack left along with Kim. Bella excused herself to go upstairs we were all talking about patrol and work when Bella screamed.

"Sam come quickly" She screamed from upstairs in our bedroom I jumped off the couch and flew up the stairs I busted through our bedroom door to her side.

"What happened baby are you OK" I was looking around franticly looking for danger the rest of the pack right behind me on alert. She didn't say anything just grabbed my hand and placed it on her stomach. I started freaking out thinking something was wrong with the babies when I felt two strong kicks. My face broke out in a huge smile that could probably light the whole state.

"God baby that is the best feeling in the world" I dropped down to my knees and nuzzled her stomach and felt the babies kick into my face.

"I'm sorry I scared you guys I came in here to change and I felt them kick for the first time and wanted you to feel it" She beamed down at me. Everyone soon relaxed when they figured there was no danger.

Soon I was kicked away from my wife so everyone else could feel. I stood back and admired the view of everyone feeling my babies kicking. This is a great family moment to cherish. The happiness radiating off my imprint is the best thing in the world.

**A/N: Surprise another chapter already So much excitement in this chapter well hear about the Alice and Edward stalking Bella while she was shopping in the next chapter. I also if you didn't noticed skipped a little into the year. Keep up the suggestions, reviews and don't forget about the new poll **


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters they belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**Bella POV:**

I've been so giddy like a school girl since Sam and I got home from our ultrasound appointment. I'm so excited were getting a boy and a girl I couldn't wait to start decorating the nursery and shopping for all the cute little baby clothes. Then to top off the day they kicked for the first time that was such a great feeling. I know I probably shouldn't have screamed and freaked Sam and the pack out but I was too excited. I love how the whole pack were down o their knees talking and feeling the babies kick. These two are going to be very spoiled once they get here.

Now the part I've been dreading is telling Sam about Alice and Edward I'm hoping he won't get up and rush over the Cullen house and kill them. I know Alice and Edward are up to something but I just don't know what their up I wish I knew so I could be one step ahead of them.

Sam and I and the rest of the pack headed back to the living room we all took our seats again me on Sam's lap everyone stared at me ready for me to tell them everything that went down with the creepy twins.

_*Flashback*_

_I was in PA shopping for some maternity clothes since my clothes are getting to small. I was looking through racks of shirts when I got this feeling I was being watched I turned around and looked around but no one was looking at me or seemed suspicious so I shrugged it off and continued looking through some clothes._

_I grabbed a few dresses; sort sleeved and long sleeved shirts, a few pairs of pants, shorts and some skirts to try on. I walked into the dressing room and tried one of the skirts on. Hmm I should get some more dresses and skirts for easy access for Sam when I jump him. Damn now I'm getting myself worked up and he's not here._

_Once I was done tying on clothes I went and grabbed some more skirts and dresses, bras defiantly need those. Once I was done I went and checked out. As I was walking outside I got the feeling I was being watched and the leech stench drifted towards me it smelt awful I was trying not to throw up. Before I could pull out my cell phone and call Sam Edward and Alice Cullen popped out in front of me. _

"_Hey Bella" Alice said all giddy coming up and hugging me. God the stench was awful I about threw up on her. _

"_Hi Alice" I replied while thinking of ways I could lose them and get the hell away from their smell._

"_Hello Love" Edwards voice said trying to dazzle me what the hell that shit isn't going to work on me._

"_I'm not your love Edwards" I retorted back to him getting frustrated these two had to show up and ruin my good mood._

"_So Bella I see your shopping care if we tag along" Alice said jumping up and down. Can vampires get high off of caffeine or what maybe she had some kind of problem when she was human and it came over with her when she was turned?_

"_Umm I'm just heading into one more shop then grabbing something to eat before heading to the hospital to meet Sam for my ultrasound" I replied hoping that would get rid of them._

"_That's OK well join you before you have to go you know I've been wanting to go shopping with you for awhile now" She replied grabbing my arm and dragging me to do more shopping._

"_Ok I wanted to go into that baby store down the street and see what they have" I replied I know there was no way t get rid of them without making them to mad and I really didn't want to piss them off and risk them hurting me I had to think about my babies._

_We entered the store and I lucky pried my arm away from the weird pixie and began browsing I sensed Edward falling me around can you say stalker. I looked over to Alice and noticed she was grabbing a bunch of gender neutral clothing, then she moved on picking out cribs, a stroller, two car seats and other stuff you would need for a baby. I found that very odd why would she need baby items._

"_Hey Edward" I said looking up at him since he moved to my side._

"_Yes" he replied smoothly._

"_Why is Alice getting a bunch of baby things" I asked him watching his face for any signs._

"_Oh she has a friend who lives Canada and is pregnant with twins" I could tell he was lying but nodded anyways and continued to keep browsing. _

_I bought a few onesies that said "I Love My Mommy", "I Love My Daddy", "I Love My Aunt", and "I Love My Uncle and I Love My Grandpa" I could resist them._

_Edward tried to pay for them but I refused why he would want to pay for my things weirdo. I was able to notice Alice sent all that baby stuff to herself at a house in Canada something doesn't add up. After the baby store we headed to a pizza parlor since that's what I was craving at the moment._

_We went in and I ordered a large pepperoni pizza and some breadsticks. _

_Once my food arrived I dug in god it was so good. Alice and Edward made small talk some of the questions they'd ask about the pack's patrolling schedule which was weird so I made sure I made up a lie whenever they'd ask about the pack. There the enemy they don't need to know anything about them. I made sure I ate fast so I could ditch the weirdo twins._

_After I finished we left the restaurant and they started walking with me to my car. When we arrived at my car I noticed the same sliver Volvo that was behind Sam and I when we came home from our honeymoon was parked a few cars down from me. Alice came and gave me a big hug goodbye._

"_Bye Bella I had fun today well so have to get together real soon now that you'll know what you're having later on today" She replied in her usual chipper voice._

"_Yea it was fun Alice" I ignored the getting together part._

"_Goodbye Love we'll be seeing you real soon" He replied hugging me and kissing my forehead. They walked off before I could tell him off for kissing me. I jumped into my car and wiped my forehead over and over I looked behind me and noticed they were owners of that same sliver Volvo. So they're the ones following me._

_*End Flash Back*_

"So that's the whole story" I replied looking at everyone. Every guy in the room Leah included was shaking and I noticed Sam was shaking underneath me also.

"Calm down baby" I replied softly to Sam I took his hand and placed it on my stomach the babies started to kick his hand and he stopped his shaking instantly.

"I'm sorry baby I didn't mean to lose control they just piss me off they keep following you" Sam replied. I leaned in and kissed him softly then laid my forehead against his and breathed in his scent.

"Its OK baby I would be the same way if this happened to you" I told him softly inhaling his calming scent.

Sam calmed down then turned into Alpha mode and looked out at the pack.

"I believe those two Cullen's are up to something when Bella has to leave the Rez I want at least one wolf with her at all times." He commands in his Alpha voice. I felt a shiver of desire run down my spine. Sam looked down at me and smirked knowing the effect that voice had on my hormones.

Everyone agreed that I should have two wolves go out with me since I'm carrying two precious cargo in me. I felt better knowing that if they are stalking me I had two wolves that wouldn't let them come near me.

Soon after the meeting the pack left as soon as the door was closed I was on Sam in a flash. Sam ran us up to our bedroom where we made love till early in the morning.

**A/N: Thanks as always for the great reviews. Sorry this chapter is so short have to run to the store but wanted to post a chapter before I left. I'll be writing a new one as soon as I get home. What should happen with Edward and Alice I need some ideas if they should kidnap Bella or come close and the pack kill them and Bella get hurt in the process review and let me know **


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters they belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**Sam's POV:**

**It's now the middle of January and Bella is 5 months along.**

My Bella is now 5 months and she has never looked more gorgeous then she does now round and glowing with my children inside her. Her baby bump is nice and round I know she's going to get bigger and I can't wait. Her food cravings have gotten bigger she craves different things sometimes during the night. I happily get up and go pick up what she wants if we don't have it in the house or during the day I or one of the pack members will go out and grab it.

Right before Christmas Bella started working with the guys and me at the construction office she answers the phones and makes sure everything stays filled correctly. We were missing each other too much during the day and we needed someone who wouldn't ask questions if we need to leave in a hurry.

We still haven't seen or heard from Edward or Alice at all which is a good thing but also a bad thing which means their up to something. We've had a few meeting with the Cullen's about the red headed leech that was still on the loose and each time Edward and Alice weren't there. When we questioned them about it and they said they were up in Canada fixing up one of their houses. I believe the two of them are planning to kidnap my Bella for their twisted ways. That's never going to happen my wolf and I will protect our mate and cubs to the death. There's nowhere in this world they can run I'll find them. My wolf has been on high alert since the day we had our ultrasound. That was another reason Bella is now our secretary at work so she's with us 95% of the time and if I'm on patrol all available wolves are with her.

Christmas came and went the whole pack; Elders, Charlie, Phil and Renee were all gathered at our house. We had such a huge my poor wife was cooking for days but thankfully Leah, Kim and Sue chipped in and helped so we wouldn't stress herself out. We ended up having 6 hams, 6 turkeys; I don't even know how many pounds of potatoes they used to make mashed potatoes the same goes for the green bean casserole, yams, rolls and the pies. If was delicious and as always there were no leftovers.

We all exchanged gifts with each other. Since Renee and Phil weren't able to make it back up till the babies were born bought both of the babies their cribs. She bought them a baby dear twin heart shaped dome crib. Bella feel in love with the cribs and cried for 1/2hour straight with happy tears. We haven't decided how we want the nursery so we left the cribs in the boxes till we start to decorate.

I ended up trading in her Camaro which she hated but understood we need a bigger car since I plan to keep her pregnant for the next 10yrs she doesn't agree that long but we'll see. I ended up buying her a 2012 Cadillac Escalade it can fit up to 8 people so it was big enough to fit most of us. She was excited with her new car since we'll be able to fit two babies in the SUV comfortable and not be squished or struggle to get the car seats in and out of the back.

Now were consternating on killing the red headed leech before the twins get here. We've come up with a plan were hoping will work she's been coming around more often lately. We always have three wolves running patrol now with her still running loose. We decided a sneak attack would help once we find her and find which way the wind is blowing well signal the other wolves to come the other direction so she can't smell them and surround her hopefully where she can't escape.

_I was running patrol with Paul, Jared and Jake while the rest are back at Bella and I's place. Jared was on the other end of the reservation when he smelt a new scent of the red headed we howled once to alert the others._

_Jared keep on her and see which way she's headed so we know which way for the others to follow-me_

_She's heading towards the that meadow west of the Rez-Jared_

_Jared, Jake and I will continue the route were on you guys come from the north she shouldn't be able to smell you until it's too late-me_

_We all took off in our directions heading towards the red headed leech. Soon Jake, Jared and I were hot on her tail growling menacing at her. I was ahead of the other 2 so I took a bite at her and was rewarded with grabbing her arm. I chucked it to the side of me as I continued to grab more chunks of her. She snarled at me and tried to hit me with her other arm but I side stepped her at the last second. Soon Leah, Embry, Quil and Seth were helping us surround her. Collin and Brady stayed behind to protect the tribe and our imprints since they were the youngest. She had nowhere to go since we were in the middle of the meadow and no trees around. _

_We attack as one on my word-Me I commanded_

_I got back nods of agreement from the whole pack._

_Attack-I growled out. _

_We all attacked as one ripping into piece by piece. She was screaming and snarling trying to get a piece of us. Jake and Embry did get some nice gashes from her but by the time we get back home they'll have healed completely._

When all that was left was her torso I phased back and chucked my shorts on real fast grabbed my liter out of my pocket and started a fire tossing her nasty body pieces into the fire. Soon the meadow was engulfed in the nasty smell of burning leech. Everyone else phased back double checking that we didn't miss any pieces.

"Great job pack finally the red headed leech is no longer terrorizing and killing innocent people" I said with a big smile on my face.

Everyone was jumping up and down saying "Hell Yeah's" and what not.

"Let's back home and celebrate tonight" I said we all agreed for a BBQ at my house. We all phased back and took off back to my house. I couldn't wait to tell my mate the good news I know have a big burden off my shoulders that we rid the world of one less killer.

When we were in the tree lines we all phased back and pulled our shorts on. My girl was in the yard sitting under one of our oak trees on top of a blanket with Kim chatting away. I ran over to her and picked her up and spun her around. She squealed and laughed I soon joined in her laughter it was hard not to when you heard her sweet laugh. I sat her down and hugged her close to me and kissed her passionately when we needed air I ducked down onto my knees and lifted her shirt up slightly and kissed my babies.

"Hello my babies' daddy missed you while I was gone" I said softly I felt two strong kicks against my face.

"I love you two and your mommy so much" I kissed Bella's stomach one more time and got kicks in response before I pulled her shirt back down and stood up.

"We finally got her baby we finally killed the red headed" I said with a huge smile on my face.

"That's great baby I know you've been after her for months" She jumped up and hugged me again.

"Oh god are you hurt anywhere" She thought after a second standing back and checking me over frantically. She was so cute when she worried over nothing.

"No baby I'm OK not a scratch on me" She relaxed after she was done checking my body over for any wounds and at my words.

"What about everyone else are they OK" She asked worriedly checking over everyone else.

"Everyone is fine Jake and Embry had some scratches but they've healed already" She was always mothering everyone in the pack making sure they were all right and not injured and making sure their always fed.

After she checked everyone out for herself we let her know of our plans to have a BBQ for our success. Kim, Leah, Bella, Collin and Brady took my truck to run to the grocery store to get everything we needed for the BBQ which was a lot my truck was always needed for the grocery shopping well most of the time.

After the girls and Collin and Brady left the guys helped me setup for the BBQ while the others got the football out and started a game. Once I had the grill heating I decided to join the guys in playing football since I couldn't do anything else tell the girls got home. We split up into teams three on each side. Half an hour later my teams winning the girls were back with the food. We stopped the game and went and helped bring everything in. Once everything was brought in I started grilling all the steak, chicken, hotdogs and hamburgers. The girls started on a few cakes, the baked beans, salad, and Cole slaw.

An hour later everything was mostly done cooking and we were all crowed around the tables that had the food. Bella glared at the pack while she was grabbing her food they were trying to cut in front of her. Everyone shrank back from the force of her glare they've all learned not to cut in front of her or try and steal food since she's became pregnant.

Soon we were all sitting around enjoying the food and basking in the peace and quiet we had for the time being.

**A/N: Told you I'd have another chapter up. Sorry it took so long was looking up baby furniture for the twins for Bella's baby shower. Keep up the great reviews and thanks to all those who are suggesting what should happen to Bella, Edward and Alice. Also picture of the crib is on the profile it's pretty cool looking so make sure to check it out **


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters they belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**Bella's POV:**

Over the last few weeks everything has been quiet no vampire activity and no word on thing 1 and thing 2 twins. The guys are still basking in the aftermath of killing the red headed I can't blame them she's no longer killing innocent people and seeking revenge. I'm happy that my boys get a chance to live a little and enjoy some down time.

Today the girls and I along with some of the guys are all going baby shopping. Well were going to register for the babies since Kim, Leah and Sue are throwing me a baby shower at Sue's diner in about a month. Sam wanted to go to experience this with me. He's so wonderful he gets excited whenever I go out to do shopping or anything that has to do with the twins he always wants to tag along. I know another reason is ever since the thing 1 and 2 have been stalking me his wolf has been on the edges of coming out and staying out permanently until the threat is no longer around. Ever since the ultrasound when we found out what were having Sam has been very protective I'm even working at the construction office as their sectary which I don't mind I'm with Sam all day. Ever since I've become pregnant our bond has started to become stronger a few times I'm able to feel his feelings and when he's not around I become very emotional and just want to curl up in a ball until he comes back. Of course I haven't told him this it'll just make it harder on him when he needs to leave to go out patrolling.

Right now we're on the road to PA to babiesrus to register for our baby shower. Sam is driving my new SUV which I absolutely love by the way it's so big and roomy the guys have room when they ride with us somewhere. Sam is driving as usual whenever we go out together or another wolf is with me they have to drive he says it's because they have faster reflexes if someone were about to hit us. I got pissed a few times since I'm only allowed to drive if a wolf isn't with me but damn I always have at least two with me. Leah, Sue, Kim, Jared, Collin and Brady were all tagging along with us today.

I couldn't wait to start scanning things we'd need for the babies I know it's going to be a lot but couldn't wait. Thankfully were having a baby shower and we have a credit card with no limit cause it's going to get costly. The problem I'm having is finding crib bedding for the twins crib since its round. I'm excited that Sam is coming with me I know some men don't like to do that stuff but Sam wants to do everything with me he even will grocery shopping with me which is a miracle men hate that. What can I say I'm a lucky girl to snag an amazing man.

Finally what seemed like forever we finally arrived I was so excited I was giddy again.

"Come on lets go lets go" I nearly shouted bouncing up and down which is amazing in its self since I'm almost 6 months along with twins so I'm huge.

"Calm down baby were going" Sam said chuckling at me along with the rest. I gave them all big smiles nothing could ruin my happy mood today.

We finally made it inside after the slow pokes I'm with took forever. When we walked in it was so funny seeing Sam and Jared's faces when they looked around the store at all the baby stuff. The girls and I laughed at their faces while Kim and I closed our men's mouths.

"Close your mouth boys and let's get this started" I laughed at their dazed expressions.

The nodded and followed us over to the registry desk.

"Hello welcome to babiesrus my name is Stacy are you here to register today" She asked in a cheerful voice.

"Hello I'm Bella and this is my husband Sam were here to register" I replied matching her cheerful voice.

Once we were all registered and had a list of the essentials for babies and our scanners we started off in the feeding area fist and made our way around the store. I'm going to try and breastfeed the twins so we started looking at bottles which we went with Dr. Brown's brand, then looked at all the different breast pumps it was hard to choose which one I wanted. In the end I went with the medela freestyle hands-free double electric breast pump. The thing was so expensive but it would come in handy not having to hold it while pumping trying to take care of two babies. I also found a twins deluxe nursing pillow which will be a life saver.

After the feeding section we moved onto the baby gear. We added two highchairs, two car seats, two baby swings, a co-sleeper that will fit both babies in, 2 twin pack N plays since we'll need one for downstairs and one at the office. I also threw in their 2 travel swings in case we need them.

2 ½ hours later we were finally done. We added more baby gear, toys, bath stuff, clothes lots of clothes, diapers, and diaper bag, baby gates, baby monitor and anything else that was on the list we had so much stuff I think we may need a bigger house to fit everything in if we get it all. I was exhausted after that.

Once we left we went to an Italian restaurant to eat lunch. I was starved. I ended up ordering an appetizer, soup and salad, my entrée and dessert just for myself and ate every last crump it was so good. Sam, Leah, Jared, Collin and Brady ordered just the same amount of food as I did. The food was so good I even stole Kim's food what she couldn't finish before Jared he started to say something but I raised an eyebrow at him and he shut up and didn't say anything. My boys have gotten smart not to say anything when it comes to me eating, ravishing my husband, and my weight.

As soon as Sam started back to La Push I was passed out cold. I woke up hours later in our bed with Sam wrapped around me from behind passed out cold. I eased my way out of his arms and went and took a shower in the other bedroom hoping not to wake him up. I quickly showered and sneaked back into our room and pulled out a little black maternity dress with some black heels my heart pendent necklace Sam bought me for New Years, my makeup and curling iron and snuck back out and headed downstairs.

I wanted to surprise Sam with a romantic dinner since Sue bless her was going to feed the pack for me. I went into the kitchen to start on dinner. I pulled out the potatoes, fresh green beans, and ingredients to make a salad and the steaks that I had started marinating early that morning. Once I had everything on the counters I went outside to heat up the grill. While that was heating up I wrapped the potatoes in aluminum foil to set on the grill and started making the salad. Once the lettuce, cucumbers were all cut and the tomatoes added to the salad I covered it and put it back into the fridge and heated the oven to heat up my peach cobbler I made Sam since it's his favorite.

Once I had everything set in the kitchen I took the steaks and potatoes and headed outside to the grill to get started. I was out there maybe 10 minutes before Sam came out.

"What are you doing baby you shouldn't be grilling with the babies" He told me rushing to my side and wrapping his arms around me and pulling me away from the grill.

"I'm not handicap Sam I'm pregnant I've grilled tons of times I'm perfectly able to grill" I told him calmly.

"I know baby but let me you shouldn't have to do it" I he said softly looking down into my eyes before peeking my lips lightly. I finally agreed and went inside to finish getting ready. I went into the bathroom and started heating up my curling iron. While that was heating I took off my dress I had on and put my black dress on. I then added my necklace and started on my eyeliner, smoky eye shadow, mascara and lip gloss. Once my makeup was done I started curling my hair, I decided to leave it all hanging lose down my back then added my heels. I checked myself in the mirror and once I approved I walked out to check on the pie.

As I was grabbing the pie out of the oven Sam came in and wrapped his arms around me and started kissing along my neck making me give him more access and moan.

"You look so hot in that little black dress baby" Sam whispered huskily in my ear. I shivered from the huskiness in his voice.

"Thank you baby we never have anytime to our selves anymore so Sue is feeding the boys tonight and were having a romantic dinner tonight just the two of us" I replied.

"It sounds perfect beautiful the steaks are almost done so I'm going to run upstairs and take a quick shower" I nodded and he gave me a quick passionate kiss before slapping my ass and running upstairs laughing from my squeal of surprise.

While he was gone I set the table with candles, and turned the stereo to play some romantic music. I couldn't drink and Sam refused to drink also saying it wasn't fair I had to stop doing a lot of things to carry and birth his babies so it's the least he could do. I thought it was the sweetest thing that he wouldn't do anything that I couldn't do.

Sam came back down stairs 20 minutes later dressed in black slacks and a black button down shirt with a white wife beater underneath. I licked my lips at the sight of him I didn't want to eat dinner anymore I wanted him for dinner. Sam smelt my arousal and smirked at me before walking outside to grab the streaks and potatoes off the grill.

Once everything was set on the table we dug in and enjoyed a romantic dinner just the two of us. After dinner we danced to a few songs before I couldn't take anymore and needed my husband like I need air to live.

**A/N: Once again thanks for all the amazing reviews keep the coming. Thanks again for all the input on what should happen between Edward, Alice and Bella. Nothing to major will happen in the next few chapters just Sam and Bella getting ready for the babies **


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters they belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**A/N: Lemon in this chapter finally I've also skipped another month so Bella is 7 months along.**

**Sam's POV:**

Today is Friday and everyone is looking forward to tomorrow well mostly the girls since its Bella and I's baby shower. The girls decided that we would be allowed to attend as well I guess some showers are just for the women. This whole week Leah, Kim and Sue have been running around from town to town getting last minute decorations and getting the diner ready for the party. Sue is closing the diner for the whole day today and tomorrow for the shower. It's going to be big the whole pack will be there allowing with all of the elders, Charlie and some guys from his work along with many people around the reservation. Renee and Phil will also be there but it's a surprise for Bella they didn't think they'd be able to make it but at the last second they were able too. Charlie was going to pick them up in the morning tomorrow before the shower starts.

The pack was split up today the twins along with Seth were at school. Leah was helping her mom get ready for the shower, and the rest of the guys just left to get some lunch then head off to our latest job site that is about finished. That just left my hot sexy wife and me. She looks extra hot today she's wearing a button up white maternity blouse along with a maternity pencil skirt with black peep toe heels her hair is thrown up into a bun. She looks so good today and her growing round stomach makes me want to drool. Her hormones still haven't changed thankfully, I also never know when she's going to pounce on me which I'll never complain about she may wear me out but I enjoy the intimate contact with her.

"Hey baby are you ready to go get lunch or do you want to wait it's just the two of us until about 5pm" I asked her softly wrapping my arms around her from behind she was bent over slightly since she was filing some paperwork away. My dick had a perfect shot at her tight little ass and pussy I was already hard just seeing her bent over I couldn't help but to rub my hard on into her soft hot ass. She moaned as I kept rubbing myself into her which caused my dick to get harder.

"I'm not that hungry yet" She replied followed by another moan as she started rubbing back into my hard on.

"How about I eat you for lunch" I whispered huskily into her ear before biting it softly. She moaned and thrust her hips backwards into my dick.

I picked her up and ran to my office and slammed the door closed with my foot walked her over to my desk and sat her down on it before throwing everything else off the damn the desk. I started unbuttoning her blouse while she started pulling my shirt over my head. Once we had each other's shirts off we threw them in different directions. I unhooked her bra and tossed it somewhere behind me before I attacked her left nipple I sucked and bit gently while massaging the other with my hand. Bella was unbuckling my belt once she had that undone she stated unbuttoned them then slide the zipper down before sliding my pants along with my boxers down. They stuck on my boots so very reluctantly I pulled away from her and had my boots, pants and boxers off in record time before I was back to her other beast buck naked. Once I paid both breasts the same amount of attention I kissed my way down her stomach making sure I covered her whole round stomach in kisses before I kissed my way down to the top of her skirt. I pulled her off my desk to unzip her skirt before pulling if off of her to reveal lacy black boy shorts. Once I had her skirt and boy shorts off I put her back on my desk before I sat in my chair and began to kiss up each of her leg to the insides of her thighs before I kissed up the sides of her pussy never toughing there before kissing along her hipbones.

Finally I kissed down from her clit to her pussy lips before I licked up from her slit to her clit. I wasn't lying to her when I said I wanted her for lunch and I planned on enjoying my lunch I have dreamed of having her naked and me fucking her on my desk for months now but were never alone to fully enjoy each other. I started fucking her perfect tight little pussy with my tongue as I circled her clit with my fingers over and over. I then switched and added two fingers into her tight and warm pussy and circled her clit with my tongue before sucking it into my mouth. Soon I could feel her walls tightening around my fingers so I bit her clit with enough pressure to send her over the edge but not make it painful she came screaming my name for all to hear to bad no one was around.

Once she came down from her high I stood up and kissed my way back up her body and started placing open mouth kisses up her neck till I reached her lips where I licked her bottom lip for entrance when she granted it I started exploring her mouth with my tongue she moaned into my mouth from her sweet nectar she could taste on my tongue and lips. Soon our tongues were battling for dominance which as usual I won. I moved one of my hands to her hips and the other one I grabbed my rock hard dick and slammed into her. We both groaned into each other's mouths from becoming one once again. I'm sure if we both could we would stay as one everyday all day long. I started taking deep fast thrusts lately that's all she wants fast deep sex sometimes she'll let me take it slow.

I kept slamming into her over and over the room filled with our moans and grunts and the smell of sex in the air. I then pulled out of her and she whimpered from the loss I lifted her up and turned her around so she was bending over my desk resting on her forearms before I slammed back into her I grabbed onto her hips while I pounded into her.

"God baby" *grunt* "So Wet" *grunt* "So tight" *grunt* "So warm" *grunt*

"Oh Sam so close baby so close don't stop please deeper faster baby" My Bella moaned out. I never can deny her of anything so I changed my angle and started pounding into her harder causing my desk to move slowly across the room from the force of my thrusting.

Soon I felt her walls clamp around me almost painfully before she shattered around my dick screaming with all her might. I came within seconds from the force of her orgasm spilling my seed inside of her and yelling out her name as well.

We both slumped over breathing heavily. Once we calmed down I pulled out of her and turned her around and kissed her for a few minutes. Once we broke apart we got redressed and headed out to grab some lunch.

My girl was craving jack in the box so I drove us up to PA for some jack in the box. Once there I ordered an all American jack combo with a coke and regular fries I also ordered a sirloin Swiss & grilled onion burger, along with 5 tacos, a large order of onion rings, outlaw spicy chicken sandwich. Bella got bacon ultimate cheeseburger combo large with a sprite and regular fries, chicken teriyaki bowl, cheesecake, chocolate shake and mini cookies. Once we were done ordering we drove around and paid for our food once we had our food I decided since it was a nice day we'd to the park that is next to the water for some private time.

Once we found a spot we started eating and making small talk about tomorrow and more baby names for the babies we were still undecided on what we wanted to name them. When we do come up with some names we want to keep it a surprise until were announcing them to our friends and family when their first born. We soon finished eating and soon were headed back to work to finish up the day.

The rest of the day went by in a blur and before we knew it was Saturday the day of the baby shower. We got up and had a shower and a quickie before we got out and started to get dressed. I wore some low rise dark wash jeans, with my black muscle t shirt that I know drove my girl crazy. Once I was ready I went down stairs to make Bella and I some breakfast before he headed over to the diner. I just finished up our breakfast of toast, eggs and bacon when my beautiful wife came walking down the stairs in a red eyelet halter top dress with matching red wedge sandals she had her hair French braided with light make up on. She looked breathtaking today she always did but now with her 7 months pregnant was just wow.

When she got downstairs and came into the kitchen I grabbed her and hugged her to me and kissed her lovingly then pulled back and pulled her to her seat and sat her down before pushing her seat in and putting her plate of food in front of her. I also grabbed some orange juice from the fridge and poured her some and for me also. She always takes care of the guys and I it's my turn to pamper her now.

"You look breathtaking baby" I told her after I had sat down to eat breakfast with my girl.

"Thanks baby and you look mouthwatering I want to jump you again but I know we have to go soon" She said and pouted her lip out.

"Don't worry baby it'll make it more worthwhile since we both have to wait to jump the other one" I told her with a smoldering look. I got a smug grin on my face when she shivered in pleasure at the intense look I was giving her. We soon finished up breakfast and she washed the dishes while I dried them and put them away. Soon we were heading out to my truck and on our way to the diner I know we're going to need my truck for all the gifts were about to get.

We arrived in no time to Sue's diner and parked I ran around and helped my girl down it was getting hard for her to do certain things and I didn't mind helping her one bit. We walked hand in hand into the diner and the whole pack was there already same with the elders and a few people around the reservation. Leah and Kim ran up to us and pinned a mommy-to-be and a daddy-to-be ribbon on us before hugging us and dragging my girl off to who knows where. I looked around and the whole diner was filed with pink and blue streamers, balloons, and it's a girl and it's a boy banners all around the walls and ceiling. The tables had different decorations of storks, and babies the girls out did themselves it looks great.

I walked over to the guys and started chatting with them for a bit until the shower got started. We were all in our own little world when I heard my girl squeal loudly and start running to the door where Charlie, Renee and Phil just walked in through. She ran and hugged all three of them tightly saying how she was so excited they could make it and it was the best surprise ever.

Soon the shower was under way with lots of food and different baby games and prizes. And the mountain of gifts seriously it was as big as a mountain. We received both high chairs, play yards, car seats, two different baby bath tubs, lots and lots of different size diapers, two baby swings, the nursing pillow, the breast pump Bella picked out, bottles, pacifiers, clothes, shoes, socks, onesises, blankets, sheets, bouncy sheets, the co-sleeper, toys, a diaper bag, baby wash, shampoo, wash cloths, safety kit, baby gates and monitor. Some of the locals made us baby blankets and got little things that would come in handy like rattles, teething rings, baby wipes. We had so much we even were able to get the crib bedding for the twins. In the end we got everything we could possibly need accept the stroller which we found online and ordered it already.

It took the whole pack to help me load everything in the car and in the end we needed Paul's truck to get everything home my truck bed was full to the top and inside the back seats the same for Paul as well. Once home the guys helped me put everything away into one of the spare rooms until we started on the nursery which we planned for next weekend.

Today was a success and I couldn't wait for my two babies to get here to make this all the more real. We had two months left and I couldn't wait life was perfect hopefully it stays that way.

**A/N: Here is the 2****nd**** chapter only a few more chapters before it's over. Coming up soon Alice and Edward return. I also posted some of the stuff Sam and Bella got from the shower. Keep the great reviews coming as always **


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters they belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**Bella POV: **

I'm now just about 8 months along I can't believe it's almost time for the babies to come it seems like my pregnancy has flew by. Were all set for the babies to come now but not too soon I don't want them coming to early and cause any health problems for them. The nursery was just about ready we just had to assemble all the furniture which the guys would be doing very soon.

The room will have the crib, the changing table, a rocker with a stool, the two dressers and an armoire also. The rest of the house is already baby proofed thanks to Sam and some of the other guys. The nursery we couldn't decide what to paint it since the twins would be sharing a room tell they were older so we went with a forest theme and painted Sam in wolf form with me standing beside him watching over our angels as they slept. Everyone did a perfect job at the whole painting. I had cried when it was all finished it was so beautiful I couldn't wait to bring home my babies so they could see their room.

The guys were coming over in a few hours to start setting up all the baby furniture while the girls sat around and tell them where to put everything. I was in bed enjoying the peace and quiet while no one was here except Sam and I who was beside me sound asleep. I wanted his wolf to come out and play it's been awhile since our last adventure.

I slowly very carefully peeled back the covers so not to wake Sam up and eased my way down to Sam's cock. I slowly licked from the bottom up to the tip where I swirled my tongue around his tip. He started getting hard instantly. Sam moaned a little in his sleep but other wised stayed asleep. I took him as much as I could into my mouth and started bobbing my head up and down and slowly and pumping my hand with the rest of him that couldn't fit into my mouth. I moaned a little as I tasted some of his pre-cum leak out into my mouth. I started to increase my pace as I heard his moans and grunts get louder I looked up and noticed he was awake and had his head thrown back and his hands fisting the sheets tightly. I reached down and gently cupped his balls and sucked a little harder and that was the magic touch he came hard and fast down my throat moaning my name. I continued to suck and lick him clean until he came down from his high.

"God baby what a way to wake up to" He said still slightly panting.

"Glad you liked it baby" I purred at him I seen his eyes darken with pure desire and his dick get hard instantly against me. I jumped out of bed and quickly tore my shirt and panties off of me and took off running shouting over my shoulder "Catch me if you can" I knew that was the trick to get my wolf out. It's been to long since he's been out and he can never resist a game of cat and mouse. I know it was useless to room he'd find me by my heartbeat and scent alone but the gist of the game is too much fun to pass up on. I high tailed down the stairs well as fast as a 7 ½ month pregnant woman with twins can go and took off to the downstairs bedroom and hid in the back of the closest. I slowed my breathing and listened for him to come and find me.

**Sam's Wolf POV:**

It's been months since I've come out to play with our little mate I've missed that little vixen Sam has been hogging her lately so I never get my fun in with her. But this morning that all changed when our little mate wanted to play cat and mouse she knows I can never resist that game. I waited a few minutes to give her time to get down the stairs and into a hiding place.

I slowly make my way downstairs slowly enjoying in taking my time in the hunt I'll slowly stalk my way towards the downstairs guest bedroom. I enter and look around then make my way out teasing her a bit to see if I can draw her out. She doesn't disappoint soon she is sneaking out of the room. I hide and wait till she's passed me before I have her pinned to the wall in a flash.

"Where do you think you're going Isabella" I growl in her ear. I feel her shiver beneath me as I run my tongue along her neck and suck on her mating mark. She moans at the sensation and I can feel her heat beat beating wildly.

"I'm going to have my way with you Isabella it's been to long since we last had fun just the two of us" I growl at her as I plunge two fingers into her dripping pussy. She throws her head back and moans and starts bucking her hips while I fuck her with my fingers. I soon drop down to my knees and start lapping up her juices that have run down her thighs. I lick my way up to her clit and start licking, sucking and nibbling on it. I then insert a third finger and continue to pound into her with my fingers while I suck on her clit like no tomorrow. All too soon she is Cumming around my fingers.

"I want to see you cum all over my face Isabella I'm stopping until I'm sassified before I fuck you do you understand" I growl out at her. She moans and nods her head as she's still feeling the aftershocks of her orgasm.

I soon replaced my fingers with my tongue and continued on my fingers working her clit while my other hand rubs pulls and pinches her nipples. I increase my speed on my tongue going as fast and as deep as I can go inside her before I have her screaming my name. I continue on my assault on her for another hour and a half before I finally decided to give her a break and also my dick is aching so badly for release. I quickly lose my boxers and lift her up so she has to wrap her legs and arms around my waist and neck before I slam into her and fuck her fast and hard.

"Oh gods just like that deeper please don't stop" She begged. I love when she begs for me. I adjusted my angle and went in deeper hitting her sweet spot inside of her making her scream out every time I pounded into her. Her screams were music to my ears I was the one do that to her.

"Who is given you this pleasure Isabella" I growled out in between thrusts.

"Ugh" Was all she said.

"Tell me Isabella or I'll stop" I command and slowed my pace down. She whimpered a little as I started to slow down.

"You only you" She moaned out. Happy with her words I continued to pound into her I could feel both of our orgasms coming so I leaned up and bit into our mating mark she came undone and screamed at the top of her lungs I soon followed roaring out my release rattling the windows.

We both stand there her still wrapped around me and me still connected to her breathing hard. Once were breathing is normal I carry her up to our room for a shower. Once inside the bathroom I start the shower and adjust the temperature before bringing us into the shower with us still joined together. I watch as the water droplets drip down Isabella's chest and the sight before me is exotic I can feel my dick getting hard and so can Isabella as she moans and starts to rock back and forth. I throw my head back and moan at the feel of her tightness surrounding my cock. I pull out of her and set her down and push her chest first into the wall and enter her once again from behind. I moan at the sensation this angle makes me go in deeper. I wrap one around her waist to hold her up while my other hand rubs her clit roughly. I keep up a fast pace and go deeper into her tight core every time I push back into her warmth. All too soon for my liking were both coming undone together.

We stand in silence while our breathing goes back to normal once again. Once I know she's able to stand on her own I start to shampoo her hair once I have it rinsed out I ad conditioner to her hair then start to wash her body. Once I have her rinsed I quickly wash my body and hair. She tried to help but it was about her not me I wanted to do this for her. Once we were done I grabbed her into my arms and stepped out of the shower. I put her down and grabbed a huge white towel and dried her off but not before kissing my babies. I felt them kick against my face so I knelt down and nuzzled her stomach I could feel my babies moving closer to my touch. I started purring for them and could tell they were settling down. I then stood up and dried myself off before Picking my mate up once again and moving her into our room where we got dressed.

"I had fun today my mate I love you" I told my mate nuzzling myself into her neck.

"I love you too see you again soon" She replied before giving me a kiss. I then went back into Sam and let him have control once again.

**Sam's POV:**

My wolf let me have control once again. I pulled my wife into my arms and held her to me and relished in her scent and my children's heart beats.

"I Love you baby" I said softly not wanting to talk any louder afraid to break this peaceful bubble.

"I love you too my Sam" She replied just as softly. All too soon we had to break apart to get dressed the pack would be here any second. I threw on my cut off shorts and a red t-shirt. Bella threw on some shorts which I had to help her step into her underwear and her shorts which I didn't mind helping out at all. She then put a black tank top on since it was kind of warm out today. Once she ran a brush threw her hair we headed downstairs so I could help her make breakfast.

As we were making a small feast of breakfast the whole pack came through the door along with Kim. Half an hour later the table was filled with eggs, bacon, waffles, hash browns, toast and sausage. Everyone soon dug in and in no time there was no food left on the table. The guys went to clean up but Kim and Bella chased us out of the kitchen and told us to get started on putting together all the baby furniture.

With that the guys and I spent the next two hours putting baby gear after baby gear together. Kim and Bella came up a little later and directed us where Bella wanted the nursery set up. As we were rearranging the dresser once again our work phone rang Paul answered it and stepped outside to take the call. He came in a few minutes later and said there was something wrong with one of our sites in forks and we needed to go out there but the caller was vague on what was wrong. We soon were all pilled in my truck heading to forks leaving Collin and Brady with the girls.

We arrived in no time to the job site and jumped out of the truck and headed to the site to look around. After we all surveyed the area we came up blank nothing was wrong with the site.

"Who exactly called Paul nothing is wrong with the site" I asked getting pissed off that I had to leave Bella.

"I don't know they didn't say they just said something was wrong with the site and we needed to get down her fast" Paul sighed getting frustrated as well.

"Do you have their number to call them back and get a name" I asked. He got the phone out and checked the number and furrowed is eyebrows together.

"No number came up it's as if they restricted it" He asked confused on why someone would lead us out here if we weren't needed.

I started getting a feeling of dread creep into my bones something wasn't right it's as if someone wanted us to rush out here thinking something was wrong. Then it all clicked it was a diversion to draw us away from Bella. I growled menacingly at the thought I bet the fucking creep twins are making their move on **MY WIFE AND IMPRINT!**

"**IT WAS A FUCKING TRAP"** I roared feeling my wolf coming out. Before anyone else could respond I crumpled to the ground in fear except it wasn't my fear it was Bella's.

I fought through the fear and jumped up and ran past my truck phasing and taking off running back to La Push. I soon felt everyone else phasing as well.

"_What's going on Sam" Jared_

_I couldn't talk I was seeing red so I replied for them what I figured out. Soon everyone was growling as well from being played to get us away from Bella. We soon picked up our speed and made it back to La Push in record time. We all phased back as soon as we made it to the front door I could smell two leeches but couldn't smell Collin and Brady anywhere._

We soon phased and busted through the front door as we hear Bella scream bloody murder the site before me makes me enraged my mate falling down the stairs. I run for her only to collide with a fucking leech causing me not to catch my imprint. She falls at the bottom of the stairs with a thump. I look down at her and see she's not moving.

I don't remember what happened next all I remember are some of the guys rushing to Bella and Paul and I attacking Edward and Alice ripping their limbs off.

**A/N: Half of this chapter is for those who wanted to see Sam's wolf come out to play. Sorry to leave you at a cliff hanger but writing 3 chapters is killing my hands and my youngest is sick at the moment. I will have the last two chapters posted by tomorrow. I've started getting an idea for my next story so I'll be starting that soon as well. Review and let me know how you like the chapter **


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters they belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**Bella's POV:**

The guys have all left to go to one of their jobs sites since something was wrong. It was just Kim, Collin, Brady and me left at the house. I knew the guys would be a few hours and when they got home they'd be hungry so I went into the kitchen to decide what feast to make them for dinner and maybe lunch if they're not gone too long. I soon realized we needed stuff for both meals. Great I didn't feel like going anywhere I had to much stuff to do today around the house.

"Hey Guys" I called as I walked into the living room.

"Yes" All three said in unison. I had to laugh at that.

"Do you three mind going to the grocery store for me and grabbing stuff to make for lunch and dinner. I don't care what you get I just have so much to do here and don't feel like going" I told them.

"Sure Bells come on guys" Kim said getting up and grabbing her purse.

"Are you sure mom you know Sam won't like it that you're here by yourself" Colin asked.

"I'm fine I'm not leaving the reservation I'll be fine" I told them all honestly. They reluctantly surrendered and left with Kim to go get some food for the house. Once they left I went upstairs and grabbed Sam and I's dirty clothes then went back downstairs to start some laundry. As I was throwing clothes in the washer I swore I heard the front door open and clothes. I stopped what I was doing and listened but heard nothing. Must be hearing things so I went back to washing the clothes.

Once I was done I went back upstairs to put away some of the babies things that I was able to. Once I reached the top stairs that's when I smelt it the awful sweet smell of vampire. How the hell didn't I smell that before I walked up here? That's right dumb ass you were already surrounded by bleach since you were doing the laundry. I started to get scared there were no wolves on the reservation for once so no one would come running when they smelt them and I'm 7 ½ months pregnant with twins I can't exactly run for dear life fast. Before I could think further of what to do or make a break for the phone two leeches came out of my bedroom. I started to shake and soon noticed it was the thing 1 and thing 2 twins.

"Bella thank goodness we caught you alone that was a miracle we didn't think we'd be able to get the two young wolves away from you" Alice in her usual chipper voice.

"What the hell are you two doing here" I demanded getting pissed off at the two of them and still scared why they were here in the first place.

"Love we've come to take you away from these dangerous mutts their not safe" Edward said trying to dazzle me. Nice try retard it's not going to work on me.

"They're not dangerous and I'm not going anywhere with you two" I all but screamed at them. I'm hoping if I continue to stall them maybe someone would come to my rescue.

"Don't worry Bella you can keep the twins we have a house all ready set-up for you and the babies with everything you could possibly need. We even have new identities so no one will find us" Alice said. Then it all clicked that day in PA all that baby furniture she was buying was a lie it wasn't for her friend it was for my babies because they planned on kidnapping me.

"We've already packed all of your clothes and we left a note for Sam saying you don't want to be with him anymore. We just need your wedding ring to put beside the note" Thing 1 said AKA Edward. I was really scared now the babies were also because they started kicking me really hard. What am I going to do I won't go with them but there's not much I can do being pregnant I don't want to harm my babies.

"I'm not going anywhere with the two of you. Sam is my husband, my imprint and my mate" I yelled at them. God were they delusional maybe vampires could go insane?

"I think she's been brainwashed Edward but that'll change once we get her away from mutt territory" Alice said looking at Edward.

"I think your right I need to get my mate away from here. I hate that she's caring two more mutts inside her but it's too late to get rid of them so we'll just hope that we can raise them better" I was getting pissed off at the way they were talking and right now I want to puke from his words saying I'm his mate. The twins agree with my thoughts as they kick extra hard against my stomach.

"I agree I'm sure we can raise them well so they don't turn out like this mutt pack" Alice said as she made a face like just the words left a bad taste in her mouth.

That did it I was pissed off they will not talk about my family like that. I stalked up to Edward made a fist drew it back and let it fly forward into his face. I enjoyed the sound of my fist colliding with his jaw. The blow knocked him a few steps back. I then stalked over to a shocked Alice and bitch slapped that psycho bitch across the face. Thanks goodness I had some wolf genes in me because of the babies or I would have broken my hand and never been able to do that. Of course my hand hurt a little and was red but at least it's not red.

"You two have gone insane I'M NOT YOUR MATE AND I WON'T BE GOING ANYWHERE WITH THE TWO OF YOU" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Which most have been pretty load since they winced and covered their ears.

"Enough of this Edward grab her so we can get out of here before the mutts come back once they realize it was diversion to get rid of them" Alice said. Edward nodded and started coming towards me. I started backing away from him forgetting I was at the top of the stairs from my confrontation with the psycho twins. Before I knew what was happening I was falling backwards down the stairs. No I need to do something I have to protect my twins. I felt something snap inside of me and something like a rubber band snap out of me and wrap around my stomach as I fell down the stairs. Right before I hit the bottom of the stairs I saw a blur of white rush down to me and the front door smash open and a brown and white blur collide before I crashed onto the floor and blackness consumed me.

I woke up to the sound of a heart monitor and another machine that had a fast heart rate going that sounded like hummingbirds I soon realized it was my heart beat and the babies I must be in the hospital. But why am I hear last I remember the guys were over setting up the nursery, they got a call from one of the sites so they all left, Collin, Brady and Kim went to the store for me while I cleaned up the house and started on the nursery then Alice and Edward were there to take me from Sam and the pack. I started to panic had they taken me. I sat up really fast my eyes flashing opened I looked around franticly trying to figure out where I was.

I soon felt a hand grab my hand I started to scream when I realized the hand was warm. I looked to my left to see the most beautiful sight my Sam was standing there. I started to cry in relieve and flung myself at him holding onto him for dear life and taking in his wonderful calming scent.

"Oh god Sam I was so scared that I'd never see you again" I cried into his neck. I felt him rub my back trying to sooth me.

"It's OK baby your safe now I won't let anything else happen to you ever" He said. He held me while I cried for awhile once I was able to stop I began to panic again I fell down the stairs what happened to my babies.

"Oh god Sam the babies what happened to them I fell down the stairs" I said stating to cry again but this time not in relieve but of fear that I lost my babies.

"Shh honey the babies are OK stressed buy OK you're going to be on bed rest the remainder of your pregnancy till they come" Sam said softly while we reached in between us and rubbed my swollen belly lovingly. I breathed a sigh of relieve that they were fine.

"But how did they survive" I asked wondering how they weren't injured.

"Carlisle looked at you and he figured out you have a power it's a shield that you can use to protect yourself from mental and physical attacks. He thinks you somehow tapped into it to protect the babies as you were falling" Sam replied. So that's what that popping feeling was I thought to myself. Then I remembered about Alice and Edward.

"What happened to Alice and Edward" I asked.

"When we realized it was a diversion I soon felt your fear and we took off back to you. When we got back to the house I smelt them and heard you scream I busted through the door in time to see you falling. I rushed to catch you at the same time that dickward did and we ended up crashing into each other instead of catching you. When I seen you fall and black out I lost it and all I seen was red Paul and I charged at Alice and Edward while the rest of the pack ran to check on you. Paul and I tore their limbs off and wouldn't give them back while Jared called the rest of the Cullen's. They came straight away with escorts which were Seth, Leah and Embry. Once they arrived they were pissed off and wondered what they were up to they've been avoiding the whole family for a few months. They apologized over and over but we realized they had no idea what they were up to so we didn't hold the rest of them responsible for their actions. They decided their actions were unforgiveable so they wanted to take them to Italy to the Volturi which I guess are the Kings of the vampires they make sure they keep all the vampires in line. Carlisle told us a few days ago that Aro he's one of the leaders was very mad that they went after someone else's mate and ended up killing them since they argued back that you were Edwards mate. The rest of the Cullen's were spared their back and the treaty still remains. Carlisle is your DR still" He replied finally finishing what had happened. I can't say that I feel bad for Alice and Edward though I am sorry that their family had to go through that all because of them.

"Wait how long was I out for" It felt like a few hours but if all that happened while I was asleep then it must have been for awhile.

"It's been a week" I looked at him in shock it's been a week I thought maybe a few hours or a few days not a whole week.

"Are you serious a whole week" I nearly shrieked.

"You broke your leg and a rib so your body needed to heal and plus releasing your shield also took a lot out of you" He replied softly leaning down and kissing my forehead.

Before I could reply the door opened the whole pack, Kim, Sue, Dad, Mom and Phil all came walking in. They all froze when they seen that I was finally awake. Everyone rushed over to me and everyone gave me hugs and kisses.

"Oh baby I'm so glad you're OK and that the babies are doing well" Mon said with tears in her eyes.

"I'm fine mom and according to Sam so are the babies" I replied with relieve evident in my voice.

"Glad your feeling better and awake now Bells" Dad said coming over and hugging me.

"Me too dad" I smiled back up at him.

Soon everyone took seats around the room and filled me on what I missed while I was out. Apparently everyone stayed here unless they had to leave. Sam never left my side and they already warned me that he's going to be even more protective since he wasn't able to safe me before. I didn't mind that just means I get to spend more time with my Sam before the babies come.

The guys also have finished the rest of the nursery and the women have put everything away for me. I'm so grateful for having wonderful people in my life.

Soon the nurse came in to check my vitals and was surprised to see me awake she then went and got the DR. Carlisle soon came in and said I could go home tomorrow but would be on bed rest and he would be coming to check on me every few days at home. I was shocked that Sam was going to allow him onto the reservation. The rest of the day and evening was spent talking and the guys goofing off.

Thankfully the next day came by quickly and we were on our home I couldn't wait to be back into my own bed.

**A/N: Hopefully you guys like the chapter I kind of had writers block on what to type. One more chapter to go. Don't worry I'll make it long. The next story I need help with ladies it's going to be a Bella/Sam/Paul story then afterwards I'll do a Bella/Paul story. But the first story I need ideas I'm stuck on how to start it. PLEASE SEND SUGGESTIONS LOL**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters they belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**Sam's POV:**

Bella is now 8 ½ months along and so far the babies are still growing perfectly healthy and Bella has been stress free since being put on bed rest. Carlisle still wants to keep her on bed rest at least another week to make sure everything is still going well. I know she is going crazy doing nothing just sitting in bed 24/7 can't say I don't blame her I'd be going crazy also.

"Sam baby I'm going insane please carry me downstairs so we can watch a movie please baby" She begged me with the big brown puppy dog eyes. Ugh she knew I couldn't say no to those eyes.

"Fine I guess the couch would be just as good as the bed" I sighed. I leaned down and picked her up bridal style and carried her downstairs gently as not to jostle her too much.

Once downstairs I laid her gently down on the couch then tucked the blanket around her.

"What movie to do you want to watch baby" I asked her stroking her cheek. She leaned into my touch and sighed I know she's like me sexually frustrated this is the longest we've ever gone without sex.

"I don't care what movie" She smiled up at me. I returned her smile and went to find a movie to watch. As I was looking through the DVD's the front door slammed opened causing my girl to jump and scream. I jumped up and growled menacingly at my pack for acting like little kids and scaring my mate. They froze in their spots at the sight of me growling at them and standing in front of my mate protectively. They soon bowed their heads in to submissive stance. I growled once more before turning around and checking on my mate. Once I scanned her over and checked the heartbeats of my mate and babies. Once I was sassified with their heartbeats I turned around to address my pack.

"What the hell is wrong with you guys bargaining into the house like that scaring the shit out of my pregnant mate who is supposed to be under no stress" I roared out at them. They at least had the decency to look ashamed. Of course it was the goon twins that were the ones to do the slamming. I swear I'm the babysitter of a bunch of toddlers. I guess the upside of that I'll plenty of practice when the twins become toddlers.

"Were sorry Sam" Embry and Quil said in unison. Idiots I thought to myself.

"You should be apologizing to my mate for scaring her to death and causing more stress on her" I told them in my Alpha voice. I felt Bella's desire go up and I turned around to smirk at her.

"Were sorry for scaring you Bella we were just messing around and weren't paying attention" Embry said his eyes still down casted to the floor.

"It's all right boys but the next time you do it I'll have Sam take you out back and beat you" She said in a sickly sweet voice. I watched the two goon twins shiver in fear then nodded their heads like good little puppies.

Once that was out of the way I went into the kitchen to order a bunch of pizzas for lunch while the other guys picked out movies and took various seats around the room. Once I placed our order I went and sat back down on the couch and lifted Bella's head into my lap. I don't even know what we were watching I just continued to look down at my beautiful girls face and stroked her hair. Bella wasn't paying much attention either she was smiling at me lovingly and stroking my cheek. I leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips I went to pull back but she wasn't having any of that. She grabbed me around the back of the neck and traced her tongue along my bottom lip I couldn't deny her so I parted my lips and she dived right in playing with my tongue there was nothing dominate about the kiss just intimate contact between the two of us. We were soon interrupted by the door bell ringing I groaned into her mouth and she giggled. I couldn't help but smile I loved to see her happy I haven't seen it too much on her face lately but I decided I would make sure she always had a smile on her face from here on out.

I got off the couch and headed to the door to grab the pizzas along with Jake and Jared to help me grab some since we ordered 40 pizzas to feed the 10 of us plus Kim and Bella. After giving the guy a big tip we headed back into the living room and passed around the pizza boxes to everyone. Leah and Kim went into the kitchen to get everyone drinks and napkins, once everyone was settled again we resumed the movie which was Robin Hood. Embry and Quil cleaned up all of the pizza boxes and threw them away which is unlike them so they must still be sucking up. I was pulled from my musings to my cell phone ringing.

"Hello" I asked.

"_Sam its Carlisle I'm just leaving the hospital and wanted to check on Bella before heading home is it OK" He asked._

"That's fine were home just come on up to the house I trust you not to attack anyone on the way here" I replied.

"_Of course not. I'll be there in a few minutes" He replied before hanging up._

"Guys Carlisle will be heading over in a bit to do his check up on Bella: I informed them so they didn't get riled up when the first scent of leech reaches their noses. Everyone nodded and went back to the movie.

"Sam can you help me up I need to go to the bathroom please" My sweet angel asked. I nodded my head and helped her up and went to help her to the bathroom but she stopped me with her evil glare I gulped and sat back down. She had a sassified smirk on her face as she waddled to the bathroom. I heard snickers from around the room and turned around and fixed everyone with a murderous glare that shut them up real quick.

All of a sudden with my wolf hearing I heard a gush of water falling on the floor and a painful groan coming from the way Bella went. I was off the couch and by her side in a flash.

"What's wrong baby was that your water braking" I asked panicked I had no clue what to do.

"Yea my water just broke and I had a really strong contraction" She said before she grabbed my hand and squeezed with all her might as another contraction hit.

"Bella I need to get you upstairs and check to see how far dilated you are" Carlisle said besides us. I about jumped out of my skin I didn't even smell him or hear him come in someone must have ushered him in. Bella nodded her head and I scooped her up into my arms and rushed upstairs and laid her down on the bed while Carlisle got everything he'd need out of his bag.

Once he was set he told her to relax and pull her knees towards her so he could check her.

"Bella have you been having any pain at all today besides the strong contractions that just started since your water broke" He asked taking off of his gloves.

"I've been having back pain since about 6 this morning" She replied.

"Well that explains it you were in back labor and your water finally broke your about 6 ½ cm dilated" He replied.

"Baby why didn't you tell me" I asked hurt that she kept this from me. She took my hand and squeezed it.

"I just thought it was normal pregnancy pain being so far along" She told me looking into my eyes so I could see how honest she was being.

"We need to get her to the hospital NOW" Carlisle said rushing around vampire speed.

I grabbed Bella's bag picked her up and rushed outside to the SUV that was already running for us thanks to the pack and their supper wolf hearing.

"I'll call everyone and well meet you at the hospital Bella good luck sweetie" Kim said in a rush to Bella and I. We both said our thank you and I rushed around and carefully placed Bella in the passenger seat and buckled her in before running to the my side and jumping in and speeding down the road to Forks hospital.

Soon we were arriving at the hospital thanks to my speeding and making sure I ran every stop light and stop sign thank goodness there were no cops around.

I parked in the closest parking spot and grabbed Bella and the bag and took off running Carlisle met us at the entrance with a wheel chair for Bella.

A few hours later Bella was finally fully dilated and was ready to start pushing. I stood next to her and held her hand.

"Ok Bella on the next contraction I want you to push for me" Carlisle said. Bella nodded and on the next contraction she began pushing.

"I'm too tired I can't do this anymore" Bella cried leaning back into her pillow since her contraction just stopped. My poor angel has been pushing for the last hour and still no baby yet we were close finally.

"You can do this baby you're the strongest person I know" I murmured into her sweaty forehead giving it a kiss. She looked at me and got a determined look on her face and nodded. On the next contraction she pushed with everything she had in her and soon the room was filled with the most wonderful piercing cry.

"It's a Boy" Carlisle said holding him up for us to see our precious baby boy. I leaned down and kissed Bella hard on the mouth.

"Thank you baby for giving me the best gift in the world you are the most amazing women in the world" I smiled down at her showing her all the love I had for her in my eyes. She beamed back up at me with happy tears flowing down her face I'm sure mine matched.

"Would you like to cut the cord" the nurse asked me. I nodded my head and took the scissors she gave me and cut the cord. Once the cord was cut they took him to the corner of the room and weighed him and cleaned him off and some newborn tests they told us about. Soon our new baby boy was wrapped up and being handed to Bella.

"Hi Baby welcome to the world" Bella cooed at the baby smiling hugely. She leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"Would you like to hold your son baby" She smiled up at me. My son I'll never tire of hearing that.

"I'd love too. I love you Bella" I said as I leaned down and kissed her lips before holding my son for the first time. He had my hair color and nose and Bella's chocolate eyes and pouty mouth.

"I hate to break up the family moment but we still need to bring your daughter into the world Bella" Carlisle said getting ready for our daughter. Bella nodded and began pushing when Carlisle told her too.

½ hr later the room once again filled with the piercing cries of our daughter. I once again cut her cord and once she was cleaned she was handed back to Bella.

"Hi Baby girl were your mommy and daddy" Bella cooed kissing her forehead. Bella scouted over so I could set beside her on the bed. Once sitting next to my two girls I was able to get a good luck at my daughter she was the spitting image of Bella same hair and eye color, along with her lips and chin. The only thing of mine she had was my nose she was such a beauty.

I looked over at my Bella to see the most beautiful twinkle in her eye as she looked at our babies. I leaned over and kissed her passionately once we broke apart for air I laid my forehead against hers we both had huge smiles on our faces.

"I'm the happiest man alive to have the three of you in my life. I love you so much and thank you so much for these two" I told her honestly while a few tears escaped my eyes.

"I love you too baby so much and I'm the lucky one" She beamed back at me. I chuckled and leaned down and kissed her once more before both babies started to whimper.

"I think they might be hungry" The nurse said coming over and showing Bella how to breast feed both babies. Once she got the hang of it everyone left us alone to bond and so Bella could feed our babies.

"They sure know how to suckle well" Bella grimaced at first.

"Well I am a wolf baby" I whispered in her ear. She laughed at my antics and playfully smacked my arm. Once the babies were done eating we each took one and burped them. We were brought out of our happy bubble by a knock on the door.

"Come In" I called knowing it was Leah.

"Sorry to bother you guys but everyone wants to know if we could come back" She said all giddy which was weird seeing that coming from Leah. I looked down to my wife and she smiled and nodded at me.

"Yea send everyone back" I replied not able to keep the smile out of my voice. Soon you could hear the load footsteps of everyone hurrying into the room. Everyone came in and crowed around the bed and when I say everyone I mean the pack, Elders, Sue, Kim and Charlie and even the Cullen's. I know what the hell I was saying well they've proven to us they can be good.

Bella looked at me and nodded her head signaling me to introduce them to everyone.

"Everyone I'd like to introduce you to Aiden Charles Uley and Sophia Nicole Uley" I beamed looking at my two precious cargo.

Soon the twins were being passed around from person to person. Life was good I had everything in the world a beautiful wife as my mate and a son and daughter now and hopefully soon we'll be adding more to our little family.

The best news even though our twins were born a few weeks early they were perfectly healthy a little small put that was normal for multiples. Aiden weighed 5 pounds 7.8 ounces and 18". Sophia was 4 pounds 7 ounces and 16 ¾ long. Today turned out to be one of the best days of my existent.

**A/N: I hope this chapter was OK it took me forever to type it up I was having writer's block. I decided to do one more chapter an epilogue then the story will be officially complete. I have more ideas on how to start the new story which I plan to call Twice Imprinted not sure if I like it let me know As always thanks again for all the wonderful reviews! **


	31. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters they belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**Epilogue:**

**4yrs. Later**

It's been 4 yrs since Sophia and Aiden have been born and the pack has grown more since then. The twins have grown into amazing children. They'll be starting school next year I can't believe how fast time has grown. Both of them together are a handful their very mischievous especially when Quil and Embry are around all four of them are always getting into trouble. Sophia is a huge daddy's girl she has him so tightly wrapped around his finger she does no wrong in his eyes. She looks so much like me know we could probably pass as twins. Her hair has grown so much it now comes to the middle of her back; she gets everyone with her big brown doe eyes to get her way which is all the time. All the guys are very protective of her since she's a girl I feel sorry for my baby girl when she starts to take interest in boys it's never going to happen. She's already not allowed to have boys as friends.

Aiden is my little man he's tall for his age but look at his dad he's huge so nothing new there. He likes to keep his hair chopped short like his daddy and his uncles. He's a heartbreaker already we've had girls fighting over him already whenever we take them somewhere to play with other children. He's also very protective of his sister always looking out for her and whenever she gets hurt and starts to cry he's always right there holding her as she cries soothing her until she stops crying.

Most of the guys have imprinted now, the most shocking was when Brady and Collin imprinted the same day onto another set of twin girls who were new to the reservation. I took it really bad it made me realize my boys were going up. I couldn't stay upset forever when I met Emily and Jessica I knew they were going to treat my boys well. That was about two years when they first imprinted the boys didn't tell the girls right away they wanted to get to know them first before they brought into our pack. The girls took the news well and fitted into the pack like they've been with us for ages.

Jared and Kim finally got married a year ago. They didn't do anything big just a justice of the peace on the cliffs then a big bonfire afterwards. The only guests were of course the Elders, pack, Sue, Charlie, and Kim's parents. They want to wait a little bit longer to have any kids.

Kim and I started our business two years ago. We ended up buying Sue's diner from her and remodeling it and renaming the diner also. Sue decided to go back to school and finish her nursing degree so she could help out the pack and the imprints if we ever needed it. So Kim and I along with the rest of the pack helped us remodel the whole diner into 50's type place. We serve a varied of food but our biggest sellers are our desserts which are pies, cookies, cakes and cupcakes, and also out hamburgers are the next biggest seller. Were open every day and serve breakfast, lunch and dinner. Kim and I run the diner and sometimes Leah helps out whenever we need to run an errand. The pack also helps out either by busing tables or grilling in the back. Someone from the pack is always at the diner working.

Leah finally imprinted on a guy from forks who she ran into at the grocery store in forks. His name is Trevor and he's a nice guy prefect for Leah. She was too excited to wait she told him right away once again he took it well. They took things slow and have now been dating for the past year now.

Quil imprinted on a girl named Claire a few months back she's a nice shy girl. She doesn't know about the wolves yet Quil is too nervous to tell her yet. They make a cute couple and she fits in well with our whole gang.

Paul even imprinted right after I had the twins on one of my night nurses Sarah. She's a great girl and had seen Paul before and always had a crush on him. So when it came time to tell her about the wolves she could care less she had the man of her dreams. I was happy with her she's a sweet, loyal and loving person. They both are like Jared and Kim want to wait awhile before they have kids, they like to take ours for the weekends and spoil them rotten before returning them home.

Embry, Jake and Seth are the only ones who haven't imprinted yet. Seth says he's happy he's too young to be tied down yet. Jake and Embry are bummed they haven't imprinted yet but I remind them it'll happen before they know it. The sigh and say they know, I tell them to live a little before they meet their imprints. I know they'll find their soul mates soon their great guys they wouldn't be left out.

The Cullen's moved up to Alaska about two years ago. We still keep in contact with them every few months. Their all doing well, Jasper finally met his true mate another animal drinker they came across while he was visiting his friends Peter and Charlotte in Texas. We've met her a few times before they all left her name is Kelly she was a sweet girl about 5'6 will long black hair and beautiful crystal blue eyes.

Sam and I have been great we grown closer together every day. I still make his wolf come out and play at least twice a week. Sam is an amazing father and husband. The only downfall the man likes to keep me pregnant the only good thing about that is what I get a two year rest period. We've had another little girl since the twins Victoria Rose she's now a little over two years old. She's the perfect combination of Sam and I. She has his dark hair color my eye color, my nose and chin, and Sam's lips. Of course she turned out to be another daddy's girl. Sam kept to his every two year schedule and has me pregnant again with twins. I'm now 16 weeks and due in a few days the sex of the babies. This pregnancy has been easy sailing then the other two no morning sickness just my usual hormonal hormones jumping Sam every second of the day. I don't want to have any more after this 5 is enough I can only hope Sam feels the same way. I think I wouldn't stop so sudden but that man keeps producing twins.

I was brought out of my thoughts when Sam returned home from dropping the kids off at Charlie's house for the night. I was in the back yard in a tank top and short shorts weeding my flower bed when I felt warm strong arms wrap around my waist and pull me into a strong muscled chest.

"You look sexy baby bent over in those tiny shorts and tank top" Sam purred in my ear as he ran his hands up and down my body. I threw my head back and moaned from the contact.

"God Sam Fuck me now please" I begged/moaned out. I felt him smirk against my neck as he planned open mouth kisses up and down my leg while one of his hands undid the button of my shorts and pulled the zipper down before pulling my shorts and thong down my legs. As soon as my lower half was free he wasted no time plunging two fingers inside me. I moaned loudly at the friction. His other hand tried to take my tank top off but got frustrated since it wasn't coming off fast enough so he ripped it off of me. His free hand came up and cupped my breast before massaging it. He then tilted my head back so he could kiss me. I moaned into his mouth as his fingers picked up speed and he wasted no time plunging his tongue into my mouth where his tongue fought with mine for dominance. He walked us forward until my chest hit the nearest tree where he pressed me against and took his knee and wedge my legs open more. He then kissed his way down my back when he got to my ass he squeezed my cheeks before he slapped them. Once on his knees he spread me more and started licking up and down my slit then moving onto my clit where he would suck and nipple on it. He then inserted three fingers and started fucking me with them while his tongue attacked my clit. It wasn't long before I was Cumming hard and fast all over his face screaming his name.

"Turn around Isabella" I heard him command. I shakily turned around to face him just as naked as I was I never even knew he stripped his clothes off. He moved us so he was against the tree and I was in front of him.

"On your knees" He commanded again. I did as I was told and got down on my knees so I was eye level with his erect cock.

"I want you to suck my dick Isabella" Once again I did as I was told and licked my way up his shaft then to his head where I suck off the beads of pre-cum that were leaking out. I took all that I could into his mouth and relaxed my throat so I could deep throat him. I wrapped my hand around the rest of his cock that wouldn't fit inside my mouth. He brought one of his hands and wrapped it in my hair while I bobbed up and down. He was moaning and grunting with his head thrown back. I loved seeing his face like this twisted in ecstasy but nothing beats his face when he's in the middle of an orgasm.

I moaned around his dick from the fill of him filling my mouth the vibrations sent him over the edge he came hard and fast like I did down my throat he growled out my name as he was coming. I kept sucking him till he came down from his high then licked him clean before I detached from his cock.

"That was fucking amazing Isabella now get your ass up here now" He growled out. I stood up and he pressed me once more chest first into the tree. Before I could think of another thought he was ramming into me making me feel complete. I let out a scream of pleasure as he pounded into. He grabbed a hold of my hair and yanked my head back a little so he could kiss me. This sex was all animalistic the way I loved it, to feel him let his animal side take control.

He continued to pound into me whispering dirty little things into my ear which was pushing me closer to the edge. He reaches around and pinched my nipple and clit at the same time causing me to fall off that wonderful cliff. I came hard once again screaming at the top of my lungs. While I was still in the middle of my orgasm Sam jumped off the same cliff roaring out his release so load the tree branches shook.

Once I came down from my high I slumped forward spent from my orgasms. Sam wrapped his arms around me so I wouldn't fall.

"I love you baby" Sam said softly in my ear.

"Mmm I love you too baby" I replied still enjoying my orgasm high.

**Few Day's Later Day of Ultrasound:**

Today is the day of our ultrasound I was so excited to see what these two little babies are. We were currently in our room waiting for Sue to come in and do our ultrasound for us.

"Knock Knock" Sue replied opening the door.

"Hey Sue" Sam and I replied in unison. Soon the ultrasound got underway; finally after all the measurements of both babies Sue was able to tell us the sex of the babies.

"Alright you two baby A is a boy and baby B is also a boy" Sue beamed at us. I squealed like a little school girl I had a feeling they were both boys and I was so happy I was right.

"Ah babe were adding two more boys to our family" Sam beamed with tears in his eyes.

"Soon we'll have our own next generation of wolf pack just from our kids alone" I teased him.

This was my happy ending I always dreamed about with Sam and our three children and our soon to be baby boys. My life officially started that night at the bonfire when Sam first imprinted on me.

**The End**

**A/N: So that is the end of my first fanfiction. I'm sad to see it end but happy to start on my Sam/Paul/Bella story I can't wait to see our sexy wolves all dominating and possessive yum yum I added some more wolf in the end for you ladies who love Sam's wolf and added Jasper finding his true thanks to my beta who for the suggestion the idea. I also wanted to say once again a BIG THANK YOU to all you ladies who have followed my story from start to finish and all the amazing reviews you ladies have left you guys are amazing. Don't forget to subscribe so you'll be alerted when I post the next story. And as always suggestions for the next story are always welcome I'm thinking of making Bella a wolf what do you guys think? Thanks again to all my loyal fans see you over in the next story **


End file.
